Douceur d'une âme
by Lilialy
Summary: La suite de Souvenirs d'une âme... Peut être lu sans celleci. Il s'agit des vacances de Lily et James après leur 6ème année vu sous le point de vue principalement de James... Prologue détaillé relatant ce qui s'est passé avant pour pouvoir suivre... UA
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la suite de Souvenirs d'une âme mais rassurez-vous pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, le prologue explique bien ce qui s'est passé dans la fic pour que vous compreniez la suite... Mais il est toujours mieux de la lire car je ne pouvais pas mettre tous les détails ! XD

Pour ceux qui ont lu Souvenirs d'une âme, je vous conseille tout de même de lire ce prologue car il explique tout et vous donne certains petits trucs que vous aurez peut-être pas compris ou mal... Car il n'y avait que le point de vue de Lily... De plus il y a quelques minuscules petits trucs en plus

Donc voilà la suite comme promis !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Douceur d'une âme**

**Prologue :**

Lily et James ont passé des mois à se chercher durant leur sixième année, seulement quand ils commençaient à sérieusement s'approcher l'un de l'autre, Lily est tombé dans le coma. En fait, une maldéction qui apparaît tous les 66 ans durant 6 mois apparaît. C'est alors qu'une âme déchue rode dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Quiquoncque est attaqué par elle, tombe dans un coma profond durant quelques semaines. Cela dit, Lily découvre qu'elle est l'élue qui peut arrêter cette malédiction... Suelement avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de quoi que se soit, aux yeux de tout le monde, elle tombe dans le coma. En réalité, elle a était projetée dans une autre dimension par cette âme pour résoudre l'affaire. C'est alors qu'elle découvre que cette âme déchue n'est autre que son allié et qu'elle est là pour l'aider dans sa quête. Les élèves qui tombés dans le coma n'était alors pas attaqué par cette âme mais plus tôt par une fumée noire... Cette âme était chargée de faire fuir cette fumée. Si cette âme l'a projeté dans une autre dimension c'est pour préserver son corps... pour éviter de risquer à la vie de Lily. Elle est donc protégée... Seulement elle doit tout de même résoudre cette affaire. Tandis qu'elle avance dans ses recherches et qu'elle ne se doute pas qu'elle ait changé de dimension, elle tombe amoureuse de James Potter. Ils finissent par sortir ensemble. Lily arrive à ses fin en détruisant la source de cette malédiction qui n'est autre que l'âme d'un jeune homme qui a vécu des siècles bien avant et qui se nommé Cédric. Celui-ci avait été amoureux d'une fille, du nom de Lily, qui aimait un autre garçon. Après avoir tué le jeune homme, Cédric voulut réccupérer sa récompense... Seulement Lily refusa sa demande en mariage. Cédric, fou de rage, la condamna a errer pour toujours à ses côtés... C'est ainsi que la malédiction commença. Tous les jeunes hommes aillant une quelquonque ressemblance avec son rival, ainsi que les jeune fille aillant leur prénom qui commencé par un « L » était plongé dans un coma éternel... Seulement avec le progrès, les médicomages trouvèrent une solution. Les élèves finnissaient leur coma au bout de quelques semaines mais perdaient la mémoire temporairement.

Mais ce que n'avait pas prévu Cédric c'est que la réincarnation de Lily apparaitrait bien plus tard. Il s'agissait en fait de Lily Evans. Elle était alors la seule à pouvoir voir l'âme déchue qui n'était autre que Lily, l'une de ses vies antérieurs...

Lily finit par battre Cédric une première fois grâce à son amour envers James qui est réciproque... Seulement cet amour n'était pas encore assez fort pur l'anéantir à jamais. Il avait été affaibli par les différentes épreuves que James et Lily avaient dû traverser pour arriver à la source. Cédric était donc toujours là même s'il se cachait. Il avait alors trouvé le moyen de prendre possession du corps de Sirius pour mieux s'approcher de sa nouvelle proie : Lily Evans. Il ne portait plus aucun intérêt pour l'ancienne Lily qui avait refusé si longtemps son amour. Il voyait alors en la nouvelle Lily une seconde chance. Il fit tout pour la retourner contre James et il réussit. Lily finit par quitter James. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est quand prenant possession du corps de Sirius, l'ancienne Lily pouvait retrouver son corps... Elle en profita alors pour mettre au courant James de toute la situation et qu'il n'abandonne pas son amour pour Lily sinon ça les détruirait. Celui-ci regagna espoir et essaya de réconquérir le coeur de sa bien aimé. Celle-ci finit par se poser des questions et ne savait plus quoi penser... A force que Cédric l'harcèle, elle accèpte sa compagnie et finit même par tomber limite amoureuse... Cédric en profite et lui offre un collier... Seulement celui-ci n'est pas si banal qu'il pourrait paraître... Il est fait pour envouté Lily... Pour qu'elle tombe complêtement amoureuse de celui-ci. Il finit alors par la demander en mariage et Lily accepte sous l'influence du sortilège. Pendant ce temps, Cédric enferme James dans les cachots pour éviter qu'il fasse échouer son plan... Car en épousant Lily Evans, il retrouverait totalement son cops. Mais l'ancienne Lily intervient, apprenant que Cédric torturait James. Elle essait de convaincre Lily mais celle-ci ne veut rien entendre. Aveugler par le sortilège, elle ne veut rien savoir. C'est alors que l'ancienne Lily lui arrache le collier du cou. Lily retrouve vite ses esprits et se rend compte de son erreur. Elle finit par aller secourir James qui était dans un sal état... Elle éradique le problème nommé : Cédric... La malédiction cette fois-ci était bien fini... Seulement il restait un problème... Lily se trouvait dans une autre dimension sans même le savoir. L'ancienne Lily qui a disparu en même temps que Cédric, puisqu'elle faisait aussi parti de la malédiction, avait cependant eu le temps d'expliquer toute la vérité à James... Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle devait retourner dans son monde une fois la malédiction fini... Seulement comment ? Si Lily voulait revenir dans son monde, elle devait mourir dans celui-là... De la même façon que la Lily de cette dimension était morte... On ne le dit pas mais Lily était morte noyée dans le lac dans cette dimension. C'est pour cela que l'âme déchue avait choisi cette dimension. C'était parfait pour que Lily puisse évoluer sans se douter qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son monde à elle... James eut du mal à se résoudre mais quand Lily lui avoua qu'elle commençait à entendre des voix... Il savait que c'était le moment. Il espéra alors tout au fond de son coeur que l'autre James s'occuperait bien d'elle. Il l'invita alors à aller se promener dans le parc. Quand il se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du lac, il poussa violemment Lily dans le lac à contre coeur. Il avait réussit à lui piquer sa baguette pour qu'elle ne puisse remonter. Lily tomba à l'eau bien profond dû à la violence dont James avait fait preuve pour la pousser. Elle essaya de remonter à la surface avec peine et c'est au moment où elle eut presque plus de souffle et qu'elle eut l'impression de remonter à la surface qu'elle se réveilla dans un lit d'hopital avec James qui attendait à ses côtés. Il prévint très vite un médicomage de son réveil mais elle ne pensait qu'à une chose... étrangler James pour avoir oser faire cela. Pour elle, il l'avait poussé dans le lac alors qu'en fait elle venait de revenir dans sa propre dimension.

James puis Dumbledore lui expliqua en fait que son corps avait été plongé dans le coma pendant que son esprit avait été projeté dans une autre dimension. Elle se rendit alors compte que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec James... tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté, les chemins qu'ils avaient pri... tout était à recommencer mais l'aimerait-il autant que l'ancien ? Quand il lui dit qu'il n'a jamais cessé de croire en elle durant tout son coma... qu'il était à ses côtés... qu'il l'avait aimé tout ce temps... elle comprit que le James qu'elle avait en fasse d'elle a toujours été au fond de son coeur celui qu'elle aimait... Ils sortent alors ensemble à peine un mois même pas en réalité que les vacances arrivent. Séparer juste le 30 Juin, James retrouve Lily chez elle le 1er Juillet. Il était convenu qu'ils passe un mois chez Lily et un mois chez James... Une nuit l'un sans l'autre... une journée l'un sans l'autre... Mais qu'es-ce que s'était comparé à tout le reste du temps où ils allaient se retrouver ensemble...


	2. Beau mec irrésistible droit devant !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon... Autant vous prévenir... Les chapitres de Souvenirs d'une âme étaient extrêmement long ! Mais ce ne sera pas le cas de Douceur d'une âme... Ils seront un peu plus court... (disons que pour vous donner une idée... la plupart de Souvenirs d'une âme faisant 16 pages ! Comparé à ce chapitre, et surement les autres, qui fait 8 pages. Donc la moitié même si 8 pages, c'est déjà pas mal ! XD) Mais la qualité reste la même Je fais tout mon possible pour que ça soit génial et j'espère que c'est à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...

**Chapitre 1**

Beau mec irrésistible droit devant !

Pouf... le chemin était long mais j'y suis arrivé ! Me voilà, moi, James Potter, devant la maison de ma bien aimée... Je venez de transplaner. Mes valises arriveront plus tard dans la journée. Je traversai la petite allée. La maison avait l'air toute petite. Ça changeait du manoir Potter mais le coin avait l'air d'être tranquille. Je m'étais vêtu de vêtements moldus pour bien passé dans ce paysage moldu... J'avais feuilleté différent magasine pour voir comment les hommes moldus s'habillaient de nos jours. Je m'étais donc ramené en chemise blanche et en jean... J'espère que ça ira... Je sonnai à la porte. J'avais hâte de voir ma Lily ! Quelqu'un m'ouvrit... Une jeune femme à peu près de la même taille que Lily. En me voyant, elle en resta bouche bée. Apparemment j'avais pas fait le mauvais choix question vêtement et j'étais fier de moi. Seulement celle-ci me claqua la porte au nez. Je fus surpris de sa réaction. Ben mince. Je croyais bien faire... J'ai du faie quelque chose de mal. Et zut ! J'y comprendrais jamais rien à ces moldus moi ! Je sonnai une deuxième fois...

**OoOooOoO**

Ouah !!!!!!!!!!!! C'était quoi ce beau mec à ma porte !!!!!!! Encore un admirateur ? Là j'ai frappé fort ! Le canon !

- Pétunia ? C'était qui ? Dit maman

- Euh rien maman ! Rien !

J'étais appuyée contre la porte en train de me dire que là je pouvais pas faire mieux quand ça resonna. Et en plus il persiste ! C'est pas ma soeur qui se taperait un canon comme ça !!!! Même Dursley ne lui arrive pas à la cheville !

- Pétunia ! Ouvre ! Tu vois bien que ça sonne ! Dit ma stupide soeur.

- Oui ! C'est bon !

Je me recoiffe bien dans la glace qu'il y avait dans le salon. J'ouvre alors la porte en faisant au jeune homme le plus beau de mes sourires...

- Euh... Bonjours... Je suis bien chez les Evans ? Me dit-il.

- Oh mais bien sûr beau mec ! Alors c'est pourmoi... euh... pourquoi ?

- Je suis James Potter...

**OoOooOoO**

J'étais dans la cuisine avec ma mère en train de l'aider pour faire la cuisine. Je portais un tablier un peu... bon d'accord... extrêmement taché !!! Et oui ! Moi, Lily Evans n'était pas douée pour la cuisine ! Mais je voulais m'appliquer pour mon bien aimé. Ce qui faisait rire ma mère d'ailleurs ! James ne devait arriver que dans une heure. J'étais super hyper excitée !!! Je ne faisais même plus attention à ce que je faisais ! Seul la pendule dans la cuisine me semblait important ! C'est alors que ça sonna. Je regardai instinctivement l'heure. Pffff... Encore une heure... encore un des admirateurs de Pétunia ! Ça fait trois heures qu'on les voit défiler ! Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre que ce soi pas le mien ! J'entendis Pétunia répondre au jeune homme quand la porte claqua. Apparemment c'était un beau mec... Elle nous fait le coup à chaque fois ! Ça devient lassant !

- Pétunia ? C'était qui ? Dit maman

Ça resonne une deuxième fois.

- Pétunia ! Ouvre ! Tu vois bien que ça sonne ! Dis-je énervée

- Oui ! C'est bon !

Je retourne à mon admiration envers l'horloge...

- Euh... Bonjours... Je suis bien chez les Evans ? Lui dit-il.

OUI !!! Vous êtes bien ici ! Bon c'est bon ! Il peut abréger ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ses prétendants !

- Oh mais bien sûr beau mec ! Alors c'est pourmoi... euh... pourquoi ?

- Je suis James Potter...

J'étais en train de réccupérer un truc sous un meuble suspendu en auteur quand j'entendis son nom. Je relevai d'un seul coup la tête et me cognai contre le meuble. Je ne cherchai même pas à comprendre. J'enlevai ce foutu tablier et courrai dans les couloirs. Je poussa ma soeur en vitesse et me jetai littéralement sur lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort. Il m'embrassa alors avec tant de passion.

- Je vois que je t'ai manqué...

Je secouai la tête en souriant. Je me retournai alors vers ma soeur.

- Je te présente ma soeur... Pétunia que tu ne connaissais pas encore...

- Enchanté Mademoiselle... Dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main.

Elle n'en revenait pas et j'en étais bien fière ! Fallait aussi dire que je sortais avec l'un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard donc il y avait de quoi ! Cela dit, j'atirai James vers le salon où il y avait mon père. Il lui serra la main et dit bonjours à ma mère qui venait de rentrer dans la même pièce.

- Bienvenue Mr Potter ! Dit mon père.

- Oh... Vous pouvez m'appeller James.

- Bien. Euh... Où sont vos valises ? Vous n'êtes pas venu comme ça !

- Elles arriveront en fin d'après-midi. J'ai juste transplaner pour venir ici. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en avance...

- Transplaner ? Dit-il surpris.

- Ben oui Papa ! Tu sais quand je disparaît à un endroit et que j'apparait à un autre ! Dit-je en souriant.

- Ah oui... Excusez-moi mais je peine un peu avec la magie... Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir et ça me surprend toujours quand je vois Lily s'en servir... Vous voyez, je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des objets voler... C'est la première année où elle peut faire cela.

- Oui je comprends !

- Et bien Lily va vous où vous allez dormir et nous passons à table...

**OoOooOoO**

Lily m'attira vers les escaliers. On arriva rapidement au deuxième étage... Elle se retourna alors vers moi avec un gros sourire au visage. C'est là qu'on s'attend au pire... Avec les filles, on ne sait jamais et Lily ne fsait que me surprendre.

- Tu dors avec moi mon amour... Quand Petunia a su ça elle était verte ! Mais mes parents ont dit oui...

Elle ouvrit alors une porte et me fit entrer ce que je suppose être sa chambre. Elle portait principalement les couleurs de Gryffondor et j'eu un sourire en la voyant. Elle était assez grande... Je vis alors mon écharpe qu'elle avait gardé, sur son lit. Je regardai tout autour de moi. Il y avait une grande armoire en bois clair, un bureau dans les mêmes tons, un lit deux places, une table de nuit à côté de son lit, une grande glace contre son mur et encore plein d'autres trucs... N'empêche que sa chambre était jolie. Le papier peint dans les ton rouge et jaune au couleur de Gryffondor. Je m'avançait vers son bureau tandis qu'elle fermait la porte. Je remarquai alors une photo de moi datant de la cinquième année. Je fus surpris. Je me retournai vers elle et elle me fit un sourire gêné...

- Ben quoi ! On a tous ses amours secrets accrochés dans un coin de sa chambre...

- ça date de quand que tu l'as accroché ???

- Pour être honnête... l'année dernière...

- C'est la photo que je t'avais envoyé par un courrier que tu n'as jamais répondu d'ailleurs...

- Bon d'accord j'avoue ! Je suis découverte ! Tout au fond de moi je t'admirer... je t'aimais même mais je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne ! Mais j'avais peur que tu me considères comme une de tes nombreuses conquêtes et j'essayais de faire tout pour te ranbarer... Mais maintenant c'est du passé...

- Heureusement ! Car sinon tu m'aurais mis une baffe pour avoir fait ça...

Je l'attira vers moi sans prévenir et l'embrassa avec fougue.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux d'en être arrivé là aujourd'hui !

**OoOooOoO**

La journée était passée très vite et l'heure du diner arrivait. On s'installa tous à table. Ma soeur n'arrêtait pas de me regarder méchamment mais je n'en tins pas compte. Après tout j'avais l'habitude ! Par contre James était un peu surpris d'autant d'hostilité de sa part à mon égard. Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse tout en lui faisant un sourire pour lui dire de laisser tomber et que ce n'était pas très grave. Il finit par s'y habituer ou alors de moins il jouait bien la comédie. Le repas avait l'air de super bien se passer. Bon... mon père posa diverses questions à mon pauvre James mais celui-ci décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité et tout se passait bien.

- Alors vous êtes dans la même classe que ma fille si j'ai bien compris... L'autre jour, nous avons discutait avec vos parents en vous attendant. J'avoue qu'ils sont charmants !

- Merci...

- Vous êtes d'origine sorcière...

- Oui. De pur souche si l'on peut dire. Je ne descends que d'une longue lignée de sorciers.

- De notre côté, seule notre Lily est une sorcière. Vous savez pas comme je suis fière d'elle ! Et elle a de bons résultats malgré qu'on ne soit pas de ce monde. Ça me rend encore plus fier ! Vous savez James... quand elle allait avoir un an et qu'elle faisait des bulles avec sa bouche...

- Papa !!!!!!!

- Ah désolé chéri mais même ta mère et moi y sommes passés... ne brisons pas la tradition ! Dit-il en rigolant.

- Chéri... Lily a peut-être tout de même raison...

- Je disais !!!!! Quand Lily avait presque un ans, elle s'est retrouvée avec son biberon de lait chaud dans les mains alors qu'elle était dans le salon et celui-ci dans la cuisine... Nous étions très surpris sur le coup mais on n'y prêta pas attention... On pensait qu'on avait simplement oublié qu'on venait de lui avoir donné... Mais maintenant je sais que ma petite fille avait usé de magie.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir ce qui me vallut un sourire amusé de James... Attend que je vienne chez toi mon chéri ! Je suis sûre que tu y passeras aussi !!!!

- Soit dit en passant, j'ai vu ma Lily grandir et faire des choses assez impressionnantes ! Bien sûr elle ne le faisait jamais directement devant non et on se disait à chaque fois que c'était un hasard mais le jour où elle a reçu sa lettre, on n'était même pas étonné ! Simplement fier ! Bien sûr nous sommes aussi fière de notre Pétunia qui a réussit son premier diplôme il y a peu ! A vrai dire je ne pouvais espérer mieux que d'avoir deux filles formidables... Même si elle se querelle un peu beaucoup à mon goût mais bon... Etre soeur n'est pas toujours facile.

Et blablabla et blablabla. Mon père n'arrêtait pas de raconter toute ma vie à James ! Il manquerait plus qu'il sorte l'album photo !

- Tenez, je vais vous chercher l'album photo pour vous montrer...

- Non !!!!!!!!! Papa s'il te plait !!!!

- Bon d'accord... Je te les montrerai quand elle ne sera pas dans les parages...

- Sauf si j'ensorcelle l'album pour que tu ne puisses pas y toucher !

- Tu es tellement injuste Lily ! Je voulais lui montrer les photos où tu prenais pour la première fois ton bain à la maison...

- Encore moins !!!

- Moi ça m'intéresse ! Dit James amusé.

Je le défis du regard d'oser redire ça... Je crois qu'il a compri le message car il se tue. Le diner se finit rapidement et j'entrainai James loin... très loin de mon père. Il a osé me faire ça ! En même temps j'aurais du m'en douter ! James est mon premier petit ami qui vient à la maison... Mais tout de même ! Ma mère, à la fin du repas, était venue à ma rescousse essayant de frainer mon père... Ah je vous jure !

**OoOooOoO**

Juste après le repas, Lily s'empressa de m'emmener vers les escaliers. Cela m'amusait car je savais que c'était pour m'éloigner le plus loin de son père. Elle me fit entrer dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Elle se jeta alors littéralement sur moi ! Peut-être que ma première hypothèse était bonne mai alors elle avait deux raisons de m'emmener ici !!! Elle me plaqua même contre le mur ce qui me valait un sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

- On est d'humeur tigresse aujourd'hui...

- En même temps je ne t'ai pas eu rien qu'à moi durant ces 48h !

Je souris de nouveau. Remarque ça ne me dérange pas du tout qu'elle soit entreprenante comme ça moi ! Je l'embrassa à mon tour avec la même passion dont elle avait fait preuve pour me plaquer contre ce mur... Je l'embrassai encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'atire elle vers son lit. Je me dis es-ce une proposition ? Mais elle y répondit avant même que je lui demande par un grand sourire. Je m'installe à son niveau. Elle se mit rapidement sur moi. Elle déboutonna ma chemise petit à petit.

- Au fait... Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je te trouve super canon avec ces vêtements moldus... Me dit-elle.

- Merci ! En même temps vu la tête de ta soeur, je me doutais que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Elle s'assit en califourchon sur moi.

- Si elle croit pouvoir te draguer c'est râté ! Tu es à moi...

- Humm... Intéressant cette perspective Mademoiselle Evans... Et je vous conseille d'user de ton vos don pour me prouver que je suis bien à vous.

- Ah ? Monsieur veut des preuves ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et que direz-vous de ça...

Elle m'embrassa avec fougue. J'avoue que j'appréciais... beaucoup ! Mais j'avais envi de la taquiner un peu...

- C'est tout ?

Elle fut surprise de ma réponse mais un sourire s'intalla sur son visage... Un sourire du genre coquine... Elle avait l'air de prendre ça comme un défis... Elle enleva alors ma chemise et commença à déboutonner mon jean... Là... Je m'attendais pas... mais alors pas du tout à ça !!!!!!!! Elle passa sa main sous mon jean.

- Et là ? Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin

- Humm... pas mal... pas mal...

Elle s'enleva alors de moi. Elle me dit qu'elle revient tout de suite et passa dans une petite salle qui a mon avis était la salle de bain. C'est bien une fille ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est allait se refaire... une... beau...té... Ouah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors là non ça va pas être possible !!! Elle vient de sortir de la petite salle de bain en nuisette de la même couleur que ses yeux... et en soie en plus !!!! J'avais déjà vu ça dans les magasines d'un pote qui était d'origine moldu. Il m'avait clairement expliqué que les femmes moldus mettent ça pour dormir la nuit et que des fois, les sorcières faisaient de même... Je trouvais ça jolie sur le magasine mais sur ma Lily !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah mais non... Je vais pas pouvoir tenir moi !!! En plus je lui ai fait une promesse ! Mais comment elle veut que je la tienne quand elle est habillée comme ça !!! C'est de la provocation pure et simple ! Elle s'approche de moi... Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal ce coup-là... mais alors très très mal !!!

**OoOooOoO**

J'attiré James rapidement vers ma chambre... Je dois dire qu'entre tout ce que n'arrête pas de débiter mon père et mes petites pensées sur le côté en voyant Jameshabillé comme ça ! Non là il y a pas à dire... Pour un sorcier il a vraiment bien choisi ses habits ! Je dois même dire qu'il est hyper canon comme ça ! Non pas qu'il est déjà canon d'habitude mais là... Quand je l'ai vu... Ouah !!! Là chapeau mon chéri ! Je ne désirais plus qu'une chose c'est lui enlever cette chemise bouton après bouton... Autant vous dire que même si personne ne l'a vu, je n'arrêtais de me mordre les lèvres. C'est donc pour cela que je l'attira après le diner dans ma chambre. Je me jeta littéralement sur lui !

- On est d'humeur tigresse aujourd'hui...

- En même temps je ne t'ai pas eu rien qu'à moi durant ces 48h !

Non mais il croyais s'attendre à quoi habillé comme ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a faiy exprès ! Et ça le fait sourire... Il m'embrasse finalement avec la même passion dont je me suis jetée sur lui... Je préfère ça ! Il m'embrassait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je l'attire vers mon lit. Je lui fais alors un grand sourire qui bien sûr voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire... la fille qui siffle pas du tout intérieurement... Il s'installe bien sur le lit et moi je me met rapidement sur lui. Et là je pouvais faire ce que j'ai rêvé de faire depuis qu'il est arrivé... Lui déboutonner sa chemise petit à petit... Je ne dirais pas que c'est l'extase... mais bon je jubille complètement... Ben quoi ! Ça fait presque 10h que j'attend ce moment donc faut me comprendre aussi !!!

- Au fait... Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je te trouve super canon avec ces vêtements moldus...

C'étais plus fort que moi... Il fallait que je lui dise.

- Merci ! En même temps vu la tête de ta soeur, je me doutais que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Je fut surprise de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je m'assit alors en califourchon sur lui. Au fond de moi je faisais la grimace mais je fis pas mal d'efforts pour que James ne le voit pas...

- Si elle croit pouvoir te draguer c'est râté ! Tu es à moi...

Et Oui... C'était le mien et personne ne me le piquerait ! C'est mon beau mec à moi... C'est mon amour à moi !

- Humm... Intéressant cette perspective Mademoiselle Evans... Et je vous conseille d'user de ton vos don pour me prouver que je suis bien à vous.

Ah ouais... Il veut vraiment que je lui prouve ce que je viens de dire...

- Ah ? Monsieur veut des preuves ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et que direz-vous de ça...

Et bien monsieur va être servi et c'est avec joie que je l'embrasse avec fougue.

- C'est tout ?

Ah ? Il veut plus... D'accord mis tiendra-t-il la route... ça m'étonnerait ! Je lui souris et enleva complètement sa chemise. Je commença alors à descendre l'une de mes mains vers son jean. Je le déboutonnai délicatement. Je passai alors ma main dans l'ouverture... Et Monsieur Potter... In dit quoi ?

- Et là ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire coquin. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça et vu sa tête, j'étais contente de mon coup... Mais il se rettrapa vite par les paroles...

- Humm... pas mal... pas mal...

C'est tout. Alors là. Si monsieur n'est pas satisfait, je file direct dans la salle de bain pour lui sortir le grand jeu. Là je suis sûr qu'il ne pourra pas faire l'insensible. D'ailleurs ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'attende à ça ! Je lui dis que je reviens tout de suite. Petite toilette, j'enlève tous mes vêtements et je me mets en nuissette avec un boxer assorti. Là... S'il ne craque pas... Non c'est pas possible ! Il ne me que craquer... Je sors de la petite salle de bain et lui fais mon plus beau sourire qui voulait bien dire : Et là ? A voir sa tête, j'avais gagné... Je suis fière de mon coup ! On fait moins le malin là mon chéri. Ma nuisette était de la même couleur que mes yeux. C'est une amie qui m'avait conseillé cette couleur parce qu'elle faisait ressortir mes yeux d'une façon jolie. Apparement c'est réussi ! Je m'approche de lui et lui monte dessus pour mieux l'embrasser. Je sentis sa main glisser sous ma nuisette. Elle frola ma cuisse et remonta en passant par mes hanches... Je continuais à l'embrasser sans l'arrêter car après tout j'avais envi qu'il continue... Ses mains frolèrent ma poitrine... Mon souffle s'accèléra. Il s'arrêta alors pour me dire.

- Lily... Si tu ne veux pas... Vaux mieux qu'on s'arrête car tu es tellement désirable que je ne sais pas si je tiendrais longtemps...

- Qui te dis que j'ai envi que tu t'arrêtes ?

Je lui souris en le rembrassant. Il me coupa une seconde fois.

- Mon coeur... Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ma vie que maintenant James. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai envi de te faire ce cadeau. J'ai envi de vivre pour la première fois ça avec toi et personne d'autre. Personne ne m'enlèvera ce désir que j'ai pour toi...

**OoOooOoO**

Alors là ! Moi... James Potter n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de me dire LA Lily Evans... Elle souhaitait me faire ce cadeau à moi et moi seul... J'étais flatté ! Je dois même dire que mes chevilles devaient bien gonfler à ce moment-là... Elle me faisait assez confiance et j'étais prêt à lui donner tout mon amour pour qu'elle n'oublie jamais cette nuit... pour que sa première fois soit la plus magnifique pour nous deux... Je l'embrassai. Elle commença à m'enlever mon pantalon entièrement. Je me retrouvais en boxer. Instinctivement, je lui enlevai cette si belle nuisette qui laissait place à quelque chose d'encore plus beau... Ma chérie nue... Alors là je dois dire qu'elle était vraiment magnifique ! Comment ai-je pu résister autant de temps moi ! Elle lui enlève son boxer tandis qu'elle fait de même pour le mien... Je sentais la chaleur de son corps tout contre moi... Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre... Une fusion de deux corps dans un moment si profond et intime mais magnifique... Elle la sentit trembler par temps de pression... ou devrais-je dire passion. La chaleur montait peu à peu dans nos deux corps. Notre amour nous monta peu à peu à un point si puissant mais aussi si beau. La pression redescendit alors peu à peu... Nos corps se détachèrent légèrement mais je la pris tout de même dans mes bras. Elle tremblait encore par toute cette passion. Je l'embrassa alors sur le front. Elle me sourit et se blottit contre moi...

- Je t'aime. Me dit-elle.

- Moi aussi mon amour... De tout mon coeur.


	3. Moi Mr James Potter

**Note de l'auteur : **A partir de ce chapitre, nous verrons principalement le point de vue de James puis qu'après tout, le titre est fait pour lui . Je l'ai mis un peu plus tôt que prévu grâce à Chocolatine… Vous pouvez lui dire merci ! XD Elle part en vac' et m'a demandé de l'avoir plutôt… comme je suis trop gentille j'ai accepté mais vous avez de la chance que j'ai fini de l'écrire il y a un moment ! Ma gentillesse me perdra… XD

Allez bonne lecture et merci pour vos review qui e font très plaisir !!!

**Chapitre 2**

Moi Mr James Potter...

Après cette journée... (et je dois même dire et surtout cette nuit !) De folie... Moi, Mr James Potter, se trouvait comblé dans le lit de l'amour de ma vie... Mais sans oublier que le plus formidable encore... c'était de voir son amour dormir dans vos bras... nue. Et oui... Cette nuit était la plus belle de toute ! Je ne l'oublierais jamais ! Mon ange m'a fait un cadeau du ciel et là en ce moment même, elle m'offrait le plus beau spectacle qu'un homme puisse voir dans sa vie. Je venais de me réveiller tandis qu'elle dormait encore, sa tête appuyée sur mon torse... Je sentais son souffle frôler mes abdos... Elle se trouvait là... nue... avec son petit air d'ange à croqué... Je fis tout pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle était trop belle comme ça ! Seulement je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un bisou sur le front. C'est alors qu'un de ses yeux s'ouvrit... puis l'autre. Elle me regarda avec son sourire... un sourire que j'ai eu temps de mal à obtenir... un sourire rassurant... un sourire aimant... mais surtout le plus beau des sourires que l'on puisse avoir de la part d'une femme. Oh merlin que je l'aime !!!

Elle se réveillait peu à peu. Je lui souris tandis qu'elle me dit :

- Bonjours...

- Tu as bien dormi mon amour ?

- Bien mieux depuis que je suis dans tes bras... Et après la nuit qu'on vient de passer, je ne peux être que plus heureuse...

- Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau avant qu'on décide finalement de quitter le lit… Elle passa dans la douche la première. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle descendit tendis que je me préparais… Je changeai cette fois-ci de chemise… Une noire avec un tribal blanc… Si elle a aimé la première, je pense qu'elle aimera celle-là. Je mis un jean et me coiffai à ma manière… j'appelle ça la manière Quidditch… Je trouve que ça fait stylé ! Hop ! Petit coup de décoiffage. Comme ça je suis bien ! On dirait que je descend de mon balai ! Je vraiment bien comme ça ! Même si ça a toujours désespéré Lily… Je me fais un sourire dans la glace en disant :

- Salut beau gosse…

- Je vois qu'on se flatte tout seul devant ma glace…

Lily était entrée dans la salle de bain. Elle avait du m'entendre de sa chambre. Je lui fit un gros sourire.

- Je croyais que tu étais descendue ma chérie…

- Oui mais je suis remontée vite fait… C'est d'ailleurs là que je t'ai entendu… Mais tu sais mon chéri je peux aussi te le dire moi si tu y tiens… Beau gosse !

Elle me frappa alors sur les fesses avant de prendre un truc dans la salle de bain et sortir de la pièce. J'étais vert. Là elle avait fait fort… Décidément, elle n'arrêtera pas de me surprendre… Enfin. Je donnai un dernier coup dans mes cheveux et sortit. Lily était redescendue. Je sortis alors de la chambre quand j'entendis des filles gloussaient en bas. Je descendis les escaliers tout en entendant :

- Alors comme ça on a un copain le monstre… Dit une fille

- S'il est avec toi c'est qu'il doit être désespéré ! Répondit une autre.

J'appréciais pas du tout ces paroles. Je me rendis vers l'endroit des gloussements et je vis quatre filles accompagnées de la sœur de Lily en train d'embêter ma chéri. alors là a va pas se passer comme ça ! Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se moque d'elle de cette façon ! J'approchai d'elles en disant :

- Salut Mesdemoiselles… Salut l'amour de ma vie…

Je l'attirai alors vers moi et l'embrassai avec passion. Les filles restaient la bouche grande ouverte. Peut-être par ma beauté naturel (bon d'accord j'exagère…) ou peut-être par ce que je venais de faire mais je m'en foutais ! Je comptais bien montrer à ces filles que j'aimais ma Lily jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur. Je la laissai alors un peu respirer pour lui dire :

- Tu viens l'amour de ma vie… On va déjeuner.

Elle me suivit alors avec un grand sourire… J'étais content de mon coup. Et puis ça m'a permit d'embrasser ma Lily au passage donc…

**OoOooOoO**

Cette après-midi, Lily m'emmena or de la maison. On se promenait tous les deux dans les rues. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me sourire et qu'es-ce que ça me rendait heureux ! On arriva vite or de la petite ville. On traversait des champs. Elle me dit alors dans l'oreille :

- Tu es vraiment canon en moldu… Et je vais finir par soupçonner l'un de nos amis d'origine moldu de t'avoir aidé…

- Je dois dire que je me suis bien renseigné… Et moi-même je trouve ça classe de m'habiller même si je préfère les vêtements sorciers… Faut dire que j'ai pas l'habitude de traîner dans des endroits où il y a pleins de moldus…

On arriva vite à une forêt. On se promenait sur les sentiers lorsqu'elle me dit :

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose… J'ai découvert ça l'année dernière. Bien sûr je fais tout mon possible pour que les moldus ne voient pas ça… ça serait l'émeute ! Enfin tu comprendras.

Elle m'emmena alors loin dans la forêt… très loin dans la forêt. Ça faisait un moment qu'on marchait et je ne serais dire combien de kilomètre on venait de faire… On arriva alors à une grotte. Elle me prit la main et me fit signe de la suivre. On s'enfonça à l'intérieur quand elle me sourit. Je regardai devant moi et vit deux licornes avec leur petit… C'était magnifique. Je lui souris à mon tour tandis qu'elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Elle a dû donner naissance à la petite pendant que j'étais à Poudlard… Je te présente Minuit, Orage et le petit dont je n'ai pas encore donné de nom.

- C'est magnifique !

- Moi aussi je trouve… Mais tu peux t'approcher… Ils ne te feront pas de mal !

Je m'approchai d'eux et caressait Minuit… puis Orage et le petit. Ils étaient vraiment beau ! J'en avais souvent entendu parler et je savais qu'il y en avait dans la forêt interdite mais jamais je n'en avais vu ! Lily se blottit contre moi tandis que nous les regardions.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est dangereux pour eux de rester là ? C'est vrai… Si des moldus tombent dessus…

- Je sais James mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire. C'est pour ça que je leur ai trouvé cette grotte. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me comprennent dans mes moindres paroles. L'années dernière, quand je me sentais seule, je venais ici…

- On peut toujours prévenir le département des animaux magiques au ministère…

- Oui mais je ne leur fait pas vraiment confiance.

- On pourrait alors prévenir Dumbledore. Après tout, ils seraient peut-être bien dans la forêt interdite…

- Tu as peut-être raison mais en attendant on va les laisser…

- Moi aussi j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose Lily… quelque chose que tu dois me promettre de ne jamais répéter.

Elle acquiesça tandis que je pris sa main et l'emmena or de la grotte. Je l'embrassai et me reculai d'elle. Je me transformai alors en un cerf. A voir sa tête, elle n'était pas très surprise mais elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres… Elle me souffla alors dans l'oreille :

- Je m'en doutais… Mais ça me touche que tu me l'ai montré de toi-même. Je redevins homme et la regarda surprise.

- Tu étais au courant ???

- Disons que mon séjour dans l'autre dimension m'ont appris pas mal de chose…

- Comme ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tout ça soit valable aussi dans notre dimension mais j'avais découvert que tous les maraudeurs étaient des animagis… Toi un cerf, Sirius un chien, Peter un rat et par contre, Remus un loup-garou…

- Mais comment ?

- Je vous avais suivi à l'une de vos virées nocturnes à la cabane hurlante pendant la pleine lune…

- Tu as fait quoi ! Mais Lily ! Tu avais été inconsciente !

- En même temps je ne savais pas moi ! Mais tu m'as sauvé en me faisant monté sur ton dos… C'est à partir de là pour moi que notre histoire avait vraiment commencé et que je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais…

- Alors je peux me dire merci en quelques sorte…

Je souriais. Je savais Lily inconsciente du danger à chaque fois qu'elle entreprenait quelque chose mais à ce point-là !

- Alors tu es au courant que Remus est un loup-garou…

- Oui et pour moi ça ne change rien si c'est ça que tu te demandes… Remus reste Remus. J'ai juste découvert une part de lui mais ce qu'il y a dans son cœur reste pour moi la même chose. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un peu différent de nous qu'on doit en faire cas… Il reste tout de même un homme !!! Et il est tellement gentil… doux… attentionné…

- Je vais finir par être jaloux moi…

- Tu sais mon cœur… Je trouverais peut-être un homme doux ou attentionné mais ça ne sera jamais l'homme qui a cru en moi pendant tant de temps, qui a continué à m'aimer alors que pleins d'autres auraient abandonné, qui étaient là quand j'avais besoin, qui a toujours veillé sur moi, que j'ai appris à connaître, que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai… toute ma vie. James, tu es l'homme de ma vie et quoi qu'il arrive tu le resteras. J'ai peut-être mis très longtemps à le comprendre mais maintenant je suis sûre de mes sentiments et je sais que le seul homme qui me fait craquer et qui me fera craquer sur terre est Monsieur James Potter. Dois-je vous l'écrire noir sur blanc pour que vous soyez sûr ou cela suffira ? 

- Hum… accompagné d'un baiser je crois que ça ira…

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa. Cette déclaration m'avait vraiment touché le cœur. Je le savais déjà mais l'entendre de sa bouche me rendait encore plus heureux !

**OoOooOoO**

On était de retour chez elle au soir… J'avais envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour les licornes. Je crois que c'était le mieux placé pour savoir quoi faire. J'avais une entière confiance en lui. On mangea alors et Pétunia n'arrêtait pas de me regarder… Je ne savais même pas pourquoi ! Peut-être parce que j'avais cloué le bec à ses copines enfin… je m'en foutais ! Moi tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'on me respecte ainsi que mes proches et Lily était la personne que je considérais la plus proche de moi. S'attaquer à elle serait du suicide car la personne m'aurait sous le dos et je suis prêt à tout pour elle. Les mecs de Poudlard le savaient bien d'ailleurs. Le premier qui s'approchait d'elle s'attirait mes foudres et au passage ceux des autres maraudeurs car s'attaquer à un frère s'était s'attaquer à tout le monde. Je me souviens aussi que ça énervait Lily ! En même temps on ne sortait pas ensemble et aucun mec n'osait s'approcher d'elle… C'est vrai que j'avais été fort mais je ne regrette pas car aujourd'hui, grâce à tous mes efforts, on était ensemble. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser au futur ces temps-ci et je me dis qu'à la fin de nos études à Poudlard on pourrait peut-être emménager ensemble. L'argent n'est pas le problème et je sais que mes parents m'aideront au début… J'avais hâte de finir ma septième année… mais en même temps, les moments à Poudlard étaient si génial que je n'étais pas non plus tellement pressé… Mais bon, le temps passe et c'est pour ça qu'il faut profiter de chaque instants que la vie nous a donné. Et puis on a le temps de voir tout ça… Je nous imagine déjà rentrer en grande école… Moi en temps qu'Auror et ma Lily en temps que médicomage… Tiens ça serait marrant de la voir en costume d'infirmière… Enfin marrant… surtout sexy… Rien que pour ça je me serais porté malade tous les jours ! Mais Médicomage c'est encore mieux !!! J'ai pas fini de jouer les blessés moi ! Ah quand elle me mettra un bandage avec temps de soin… Sans oublier la pommade qu'elle m'aura mis juste avant avec ses doigts de fées… Bon faut que j'arrête moi car là on est à table et je vais finir par baver… J'essais alors de me concentrer sur autre chose de bien moins intéressant mais qui m'évitera de tirer une tête bizarre à table…

- Vous avez vu les nouvelles tenues d'infirmières !!! Dit le père à Lily.

Non !!!!!!!! Ne lancez pas ce sujet !!! J'essais justement d'en sortir !

- Papa ! Quand même ! Dit Lily

- Ben quoi ! Je verrais bien votre mère en infirmière…

Là c'est foutu… Quand le père de Lily se lance dans ce genre de sujet… On est mal !

- Je suis allez à l'hôpital l'autre jour. Ils ont recruté pas mal d'infirmière et changer leur tenue… Et vous James ?

J'étais comme par hasard en train de boire un verre d'eau que je faillis recracher sur Pétunia. Je me retint tout de même si Lily ne m'en aurait pas tellement voulu. Je finis par avaler de travers et tousser. Ça fit bien rire les filles sans exception.

- Excusez-moi. Vous avez dit…

- Les infirmières… Dans le monde magique elles sont comment ?

- Euh… ben… euh… je…

- Tu as du en voir que tu as été à l'hôpital pour ma fille.

Pitié !!!!!!!! Suis obligé de répondre à ça moi ???

- Euh… oui…

- Et elles sont canon non ?

- Euh… oui… enfin non ! Euh… mais…

- Attendez ! Taisez-vous ! Dit la mère de Lily.

_- …de nouvelles attaques sont apparues au centre ville. Pas mal de blessé ont été fait. Le ministère déclare qu'il s'agit d'un meurtrier très dangereux et qu'il est préférable d'éviter de traîner la nuit… Cela n'a pas cessé depuis deux semaines !_

Ouff !!! Sauvez par la télé… ingénieuse invention !!! Je remercie le ciel que les moldus ont inventé ça !

- Je sais pas d'où ils nous le sortent celui-là mais notre époque n'est plus ce qu'elle était ! Maintenant nous voilà avec un fou qui court les rues… Dit la mère de Lily.

Un truc me vint alors à l'esprit…

- Deux semaines vous dites ?

- Oui ! La police est débordée ! Il ne savent pas comment ça arrivèrent ! Des morts fusent en ce moment et ils disent qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un seul homme même s'il y a un chef…

Alors mes parents avaient raison… En rentrant ils m'avaient dit de faire très attention car un homme chez les sorciers étaient monté en puissance et il attaquait quiconque s'opposé à lui. Il ramasserait des gens qui auraient les même idéaux que lui : seul les sorciers de sangs pures méritent de vivre et d'avoir le pouvoir. Je trouve cet idéal complètement stupide mais apparemment pas tout le monde et ça me consternait ! Ils auraient alors tué des sorciers d'origine moldu ainsi que leur famille. Ça ne m'étonnait pas que les moldus passe ça aux journaux (enfin je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça…) car ils étaient aussi d'un sens concernés ! Enfin… Les Aurors vont bien réussir à chopper ce malade comme ils l'ont toujours fait et le problème serait régler ! En attendant je ne préférais pas y penser… Je ne sais même pas si je dois en parler à Lily. Je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter…

**OoOooOoO**

Lily et moi étions en train de discuter sur son lit… Il devait être 23h environ. Elle était en train de me parler d'un truc moldu mais j'avais du mal à assimiler tout…

- Qu'es-ce que ton village fait ? Dis-je.

- Un bal… Une fête si tu veux… On peux danser et tout.

- ça a l'air intéressant ! Faut bien s'habiller je suppose ! Il va falloir que je transplante chez moi pour aller chercher ma robe de sorcier.

- Euh… mon chéri… Il y aura que des moldus… Et pas besoin d'être super bien habillé. Un truc du même genre que ta chemise et un jean…

- C'est tout ?

- Oui et sans baguette…

- Ah non… tu me connais ! Je ne sors jamais sans ma baguette !

- Bon d'accord mais pas de magie…

- Promis ma chérie !!!

Je l'embrassai alors de plus belle…

- Au fait c'est quand ?

- dans deux jours !

- Pas de problème.

Je l'allongeai alors sur son lit. Je crois qu'on était parti encore pour une nuit mouvementée… En même temps, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de capter quoi que ce soit qu'elle m'avait enlevé ma chemise et qu'elle me déboutonnait mon jean… J'avais bien envi de lui dire coquine avec un sourire mais elle m'embrassa une fois fini… Je sens que je vais adorer cette nuit !


	4. Danger en plein bal

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 3 !!!!!! Attention plus d'action ! On y arrive enfin ! Et oui… Souvenirs d'une âme avait de la romance mais aussi de l'action et du suspense ! La suite n'échappe donc pas à la règle !!! Je vous mijote un de ces trucs… XD Enfin surprise surprise… En tout cas ceux qui ont aimé Souvenirs d'une âme ne seront pas déçus ! Je pense que cette fic sera à la hauteur !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!! Ça me donne du courage pour vous écrire la suite car je dois dire que c'est la première fois que j'ai le courage d'écrire une suite à une de mes fics ! Alors merci beaucoup et n'hésitez pas à m'en renvoyer pleins d'autres !!!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Danger en plein bal

J'étais en train de me préparer tout comme Lily dans sa salle de bain. On allait aller au bal dont elle m'avait parler il y a pas si longtemps. Encore chemise de sortie… Ben oui ! Ça plaisait beaucoup à ma Lily ! Et un autre jean. Elle va finir par se demander d'où je sors tout ça… si je lui disais mon pitit secret elle serait verte… Mais bon elle ne se doute de rien encore alors… Ma chemise était encore noir mais cette fois-ci elle était uni. Je préférais me fondre dans la foule au lieu d'avoir des vêtements qui flash. Apparemment Lily avait pensait pareil que moi car elle enfila devant moi… Oui je sais c'est sadique de faire ça à un homme !!! Et c'est dure de rien dire… et encore plus de rien faire. Enfin… Elle enfila une super, magnifique, ouah !!!!!!!!!! Mais Lily pourquoi tu me fais ça !!!! Bon on se calme… Je vais arriver à le dire… Elle a enfilé une jupe noire avec en dessous un jupon blanc. Elle lui arrivait au dessus des genoux… Et le haut ! Ah le haut !!! Noir aussi avec un décolleté !!! Ouah !!! J'ai pas d'autres mots ! Il a de petits nœuds au niveau des épaules qui doivent sûrement relier ensemble la partie de devant et de derrière… J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne si je tire dessus… Peut-être que le haut tomberait !! Ah ça serait trop colle !!!! Bon on respire et on ne lui fait surtout pas ce coup… même si ça me démange ! Je respire, je respire. Elle se penche devant moi pour récupérer un truc de mon côté et son parfum m'inonde… Ah Lily… Si je te disais que là c'est dur de tenir et que j'ai trop envi de toi !!!!!!!!! Elle se redresse à mon grand désespoir… Elle se me sourit alors… Pas maintenant… pas maintenant… pas maintenant James… On souffle… On respire… On souffle… On respire… Elle fait alors un bisou sur la joue. Je la regarde. Elle est vraiment trop irrésistible. Je m'approche d'elle en l'embrassant dans le coup. Elle se laisse faire tout en rigolant.

- James ! Tu me chatouilles !

- Humm… T'es si belle mon cœur !

- Merci…

Elle recule jusqu'à être contre le mur alors que j'étais en train de m'approcher d'elle. Je l'embrassai tout en passant l'une de mes mains sur sa jambes. Elle remonta vers ses cuisses. Elle était si douce…

- James… Pas maintenant… Même si j'en ai très envi…

- En dix minutes mon cœur… C'est faisable.

- Oui mais je suis coiffée et habillée…

- ça peut s'arranger…

Je montai ma main de plus en plus haut. Elle me sourit et se mordit les lèvres. Je le savais qu'elle en avait autant envi que mon moi et ça me donnait encore plus envi.

- James s'il te plait… On n'a vraiment pas le temps. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me coiffer et j'ai eu du mal…

- Tu aurais pu utiliser un sort…

- C'est vrai mais c'était une bonne excuse car faudrait qu'on y aille mon cœur… On va être en retard sinon…

- Humm… D'accord mais…

- Là je m'attend au pire…

- Après la fête tu me promets qu'on reprenne à partir de là ?

- Si tu veux on reprendra même de la salle d'eau… tu me déshabilleras… Tu me porteras jusqu'au lit… Et on passera une nuit de folie.

- Perspective vraiment intéressante !!! Je vote pour tout de suite ! Et si on y allait tout de suite que le temps passe plus vite pour qu'on puisse exécuter ton plan si ingénieux !

- D'accord !

On sortit alors de la salle de bain et la miss prit son petit sac et mit sa baguette dedans. Je lui souris. Et elle qui ne voulait pas qu'on prenne nos baguettes… De mon côté, je l'avais logé dans mon jean où elle ne risque rien. Elle haussa les épaules en me voyant sourire :

- On sait jamais !

On dit alors bonne nuit à ses parents et on partit. On savait que Pétunia et ses copines étaient déjà parti là-bas… Mais on s'en foutais car on était ensemble… Je vais d'ailleurs finir par prendre cette phrase comme notre devise ! Je trouve que du moment qu'on est ensemble le monde paraît moins dur et que plus rien ne peut nous arriver mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je baisse ma garde ! Depuis que je suis avec Lily, je fais extrêmement attention à ce qui nous entoure… Je sais que le monde de dehors et dangereux et je suis donc toujours prêt à affronter quoi que ce soit pour nous protéger… Je ne suis plus seul maintenant et c'est pour cela que je fais deux fois plus attention. Et comme je suis le premier à m'attirer tous les ennuis qu'on puisse avoir… Je tiens à garder Lily saine et sauve. Et oui… c'est ça l'amour ! Nous arrivons à l'endroit où se trouvait le bal. Des jeunes de notre âge dansaient sous un immense Kiosque tandis qu'il y avait des bancs sur les côtés. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs fusaient sur la piste de danse. De la musique moldue passait… C'était pas mal je dois dire. Je regardai alors Lily tout en souriant :

- Voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse ?

- Volontiers l'amour de ma vie…

Je l'emmenai alors vers la piste et nous commencions à danser parmi les autres jeunes. On s'éclatait comme des fous mais après une heure à danser, on sortit de la piste. On se dirigea vers un vendeur de boisson. Je sortis mon argent moldu… Bon j'avoue que j'étais un peu perdu sur le coup mais j'avais bien retenu les leçons de mon père et je payai correctement. Lily sourit :

- ça va… Tu te débrouilles bien en temps que moldu !

On entendis alors l'orage grondait. On leva la tête tous les deux vers le ciel et Lily sourit :

- Ce n'est rien. Juste l'orage…

Un orage qui tonnait quand même bizarrement. J'entendis alors une explosion en direction de la piste de danse. Je me retournai et vis des sorciers apparaître. Et zut ! Je m'en doutais !

- Lily ! Surtout écoute moi bien ! Ce qu'on a entendu parler à la télé n'était pas des moldus mais des sorciers qui tuent principalement les sorciers d'origine moldu ainsi que les moldus. Il faut qu'on sorte de là !

- Mais la sortie est de l'autre côté !

- Le transplanage !

- Mais on va pas laisser tous ces moldus comme ça !!! Et ma sœur ! Je la hais pas à ce point quand même !

- Bon… je veux que tu restes prêt de moi. Quoi qu'il arrive !!! On va retrouver ta sœur !

On sortit alors nos baguettes. Mon cœur battait de plus belle. Lily avait raison. On ne devait pas laisser sa sœur là ! On coura alors à travers la foule affolée. On ne voyait pas encore les sorciers à l'origine de cette attaque. C'est alors que je vis un faisceau vert attire sur une jeune fille. Lily l'avait échappé de peu… Elle s'arrêta alors et s'agenouilla vers celle-ci. Je n'abaissa pas ma garde mais dit à Lily :

- Mon cœur c'est pas le moment ! Elle est morte ! Il faut trouver ta sœur !

- Non ! Je connaissais cette fille ! Elle ne méritait pas ça !

- Lily ! On n'a pas le temps !!! On risque notre vie là !

- Non !!!!!!!!

Je vis alors Pétunia au loin. Je me concentrai alors très fort et utilisai le sort de lévitation pour attirer sa sœur vers moi.

- James ? Lily ?

- Pétunia ! Tu vas nous suivre ! Dis-je.

- Qu'es-ce que c'est ?

- Pas le temps… Lily !!!! On y va !!!!

- Je ne veux pas l'abandonner ici !!!

- Alors on l'emmène aussi ! Tu peux transplaner ?

Elle acquiesça. Je pris alors le bras de Pétunia sans lui demander et on transplana chez ses parents. On arriva tous les quatre dans le salon. Lily pleurait… ça l'avait sacrément secoué. Ses parents débarquèrent dans le salon se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Une attaque !

C'est tout ce que je pus dire. Ils virent alors la fille et son père prit directement le téléphone. Il appela la police mais avec ma baguette débrancha le téléphone.

- Non ! Si vous appelez vous aurez des problèmes ! Lily a ramené cette fille morte par le biais de la magie ici ! Comment allez-vous expliquer ce la à la police ? Ce ne sont plus du ressort des moldus mais du ministère de la magie. Des Aurors vont sûrement apparaître… Ils se chargeront de tout pour que vous n'ayez aucuns problèmes… Mais en attendant il faut recouvrir cette fille d'un drap et attendre que l'attaque soit fini.

Je m'approchai alors de Lily qui pleurait toujours. Je l'enlevai de cette fille tandis que son père suivi mes indications comme si j'étais une source de savoir… En même temps c'était un peu vrai quand il s'agissait de magie. Je la pris dans mes bras. Cette attaque l'avait secoué ! Elle avait du voir cette fille mourir de ses yeux. Pétunia ne dit rien. Elle s'assis sur le canapé comme si elle était déconnectée de la réalité… En même temps pour une moldue ça avait du lui faire tout drôle ! Sa mère s'occupa alors de Pétunia. Je sifflai et mon hibou apparut dans le salon. J'écris vite fait un message pour le ministère et il partit rapidement. J'espérais qu'ils arrivent rapidement… Après avoir fini, son père me demanda des explications…

- Mon père m'a parlé que depuis peu un sorcier puissant agissait dans l'ombre. Il réunissait d'autres sorciers à sa cause. On appelle ça un seigneur noir. Il fait régner la terreur chez les sorciers depuis peu et s'attaque aux sorciers d'origine moldu ou à leur famille… Les sorciers qui ont attaqué étaient sans doute ces partisans. Mon père m'a dit qu'ils se faisaient appelé les mangemorts… On ne sait pas qui ils sont et notre police à nous qui porte le nom d'Aurors sont sur le coup. On ne sait pas encore grand chose car ça date de peu…

- Je vois… En gros on a un sérieux malade sur le dos ! Dit le père de Lily.

- En gros ? Oui… Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'ils ait attaqué un bal ou il n'y a que des moldus… Sauf nous ! Ça me semble louche et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient venus juste pour nous. Pourquoi deux élèves de Poudlard les intéresserait franchement ! Mais en tout cas, plus personne ne sort comme ça ! S'ils ont attaqué une fois ici, ils pourront recommencer ! Il vaut mieux être prudent donc vaux mieux ne pas sortir la nuit car pour l'instant, c'est le seul moment de la journée où ils attaquent.

Je continuais à bercer Lily qui s'était calmé. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte. Le père de Lily ouvrit et le fils entrer. Je me levai en laissant Lily délicatement sur le canapé.

- Bonjours. Nous avons reçu votre mot… Je suppose que c'est à cause de l'attaque. Des hommes sont déjà sur les lieux. Je suis l'Auror Kingsley…

Il avait l'air plutôt jeune. Ça devait faire à peine quelques années qu'il était rentré chez les Aurors. Je m'approcha alors de lui.

- Je suis James Potter.

- James Potter ! Ça fait longtemps ! Je ne t'ai pas reconnu sur le coup ! Tu as vachement changé !

- Merci… Kingsley… tu es en service…

- C'est vrai pardon ! En tout cas c'est regrettable de se revoir dans ces circonstances ! Alors ?

- Nous avons une morte que nous avons ramenez ici par transplanage. Nous étions au bal quand s'est arrivé…

- Vous étiez combien de sorciers ?

- Deux à ma connaissances… Moi et Mademoiselle Lily Evans.

- Je vois ! Où est le corps ?

- Là.

Je lui montrai et il se dirigea soulevant la couverture.

- Une moldue. Dis-je.

- Je vais emporter le corps. Ce sera tout Potter… et Tu connais les mesures qui devront être prises…

- Oui. Personne dehors dès que la nuit est tombée. Mais je voudrais savoir… Pourquoi ici ? Il n'y a que des moldus et nous-même ne sommes que des élèves…

- ça je ne peux te répondre… On a peut d'informations sur ce coup-là mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt par ton père.

J'acquiesça et il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras tout en s'en allant.

- Bon… Je pense que tout le monde devrait aller se coucher… De toute façon on ne peut rien faire de plus… Ce n'est pas notre boulot.

Tout le monde suivit mon conseil. Je me dirigeai vers une Lily toujours bouleversée. Je l'emmenai avec moi dans sa chambre. Pour la nuit de folie… Ce sera une autre fois. De toute façon même moi je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur. On se coucha assez rapidement et elle se blotti tout contre moi. Je caressais ses cheveux et elle s'endormit très vite épuisée par la situation. A mon tour, mes paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes et le sommeil me gagna assez rapidement…


	5. L'Amour avec un grand A

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 4 ! Je sais que finir mon chapitre de cette façon est très mais alors très sadique… Mais ne me tuez pas !!! (de toute façon si vous le fait vous aurez jamais la suite ! xD Attendez au moins que je l'ai fini…) Allez bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

La suite dans une semaine…

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Chapitre 4**

L'Amour avec un grand A

Je sentis quelque chose bouger près de moi. J'ouvris alors les yeux et je vis Lily assise sur le lit. Elle était en train de bailler pour finalement s'étirer.

- Et ben ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Je suis encore un peu fatiguée… J'ai mal dormi avec ce qui s'est passé hier…

- Je comprends mais il va falloir être forte Lily car ce n'est pas prêt de se terminer si j'en crois mon père. Il est persuadé que les Aurors auront beaucoup de mal.

- Je ne préfère pas y penser… Et toi ? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Avec toi dans mes bras ? Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

Elle sourit. Le premier sourire de la matinée… Un sourire qui donnait tant de chaleur à mon cœur. Je lui souris à mon tour et l'embrassa sur le front. Avec ce qui s'était passé hier soir, je savais que nous devrions être deux fois plus prudent. Et comme j'étais le seul sorcier à connaître pas mal de chose sur le monde magique même si Lily se défendait bien, je devais être le plus prudent. Mon devoir était de les protéger et je ferais tout pour y arriver !

**OoOooOoO**

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde restait dans la maison. Lily était encore un peu choquée à cause de hier mais elle s'en remettait peu à peu… Du coup, comme tout le monde s'ennuyait pas mal, ses parents nous proposèrent de jouer aux cartes. J'appris vite pas mal de jeux et on finit par tous avoir le sourire peu à peu… ça détendait l'atmosphère et puis j'appris plein de trucs ! A la fin, tout le monde savait qu'on ne pourrait rien y faire et ça allait mieux. Lily me souriait de nouveau et ça me réchauffait le cœur ! A la fin de la journée et après le dîner, Lily et moi montèrent dans sa chambre. Je pris une feuille de parchemin et envoya un petit coucou à Remus et Sirius qui étaient ensemble pour une majeur partie de l'été vu que j'étais avec Lily. Cette dernière en profita pour prendre la salle d'eau pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. J'eu à peine fini ma lettre que je sentis une douce odeur derrière moi. Je souris. Je savais que c'était Lily. Je me levai de ma chaise, et lui fit un bisou tendis que j'ouvris la fenêtre et siffla. Mon hibou arriva et se pausa sur mon épaule.

- Encore ! Me dit-elle.

Je me retournai surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle me souriait.

- Tu vas encore envoyer un de tes petits mots doux en te faisant passé pour ce mystérieux Gryffondor…

Je lui souris. C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là j'avais été ingénieux !

- Oui ! C'est vrai que Sirius et Remus seront heureux de voir qu'ils ont un admirateur…

Elle rigola et me tapa gentiment sur le bras.

- J'avoue que tu avais trouvé un super truc pour t'approcher de moi sans que je me doute de quoi que ce soit !

- Et ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'était que Mary-Lee était au courant. D'ailleurs ça la faisait bien marrer de te voir chercher qui ça pouvait bien être !

- J'imagine…

- Et d'ailleurs je trouve que ce plan était fabuleux car regarde maintenant ce qui se trouve sur ton lit… Mon écharpe ! Tu ne peux même plus te passer de mon odeur ! Je suis flatté !

- Dite donc Monsieur Potter ! Vous allez arrêter tout de suite avant que je sois vexée !

- Mais mon cœur ! Avoue au moins…

- D'accord ! J'avoue que je ne peux plus me passer de toi…

Elle s'approcha de moi.

- … de tes baisers…

Elle m'embrassa.

- …de ta tendresse…

Elle se blottit alors contre moi et je la pris dans mes bras.

- …de ta douceur…

Elle me prit ma main et me la mit sur ses hanches que je caressais.

- … en fait je crois que je t'aime.

Je lui souris et l'embrassa de nouveau…

- Et vous savez quoi Monsieur Potter ?

- Non mais je vais bientôt le savoir…

- Si je te disais que j'ai envi de toi…

- … je te répondrais que moi aussi.

- Et si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot et de passer à l'action !

- Volontiers mon cœur !

Je lui enlevai le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait et l'allongeai sur le lit avant de me retrouver nu à mon tour. Je commençais alors à l'embrasser mais je crois qu'elle était décidé à pas perdre de temps car elle m'attira plus vers elle tout en me faisant comprendre qu'on était pas obliger de passer par quatre-cent chemins avant d'arriver à ce qu'on souhaitait tous les deux. Elle me dit alors dans l'oreille :

- J'ai trop envi de toi mon cœur…

**OoOooOoO**

Ben finalement on l'avait rattrapé notre nuit… Et puis Lily avait l'air d'être d'humeur ! Car à 4h du mat' elle m'a réveillé et on était reparti pour un tour !!! Remarque moi je ne suis pas mécontent même si j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à 4h du matin… Mais je sais pas comment elle a fait pour être en forme comme ça toute la nuit ! Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'elle m'a épuisé ! Il en faut beaucoup avant d'y arriver ! Mais à 4h du mat' j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Enfin… On descendit pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. Tout le monde avait vraiment retrouvé le sourire. Même ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour était grave, on devait continuer à avancer et ne pas se gâcher la vie à cause de ça… A mon avis ce n'est pas ce que cette fille aurait voulu pour son entourage. On finit alors de manger et on fila se brosser les dents. On était tous les deux dans la salle d'eau quand Lily me regarda malicieusement… Elle passa alors ses mains sous l'eau et m'arrosa.

- Eh ! T'as pas le droit !!!

- Je vais me gêner !!! Me dit-elle.

Ah elle voulait la jouer comme ça ! Je pris alors le verre d'eau où on met habituellement nos brosses à dents, le rempli et l'arrose avec.

- Et maintenant c'est qui de nous deux qui est le plus mouillé ?

- Alors là tu abuses ! Je suis en blanc !

- C'est toi qui a commencé et je dois dire que ça m'arrange que tu es mis un haut de cette couleur… Sympa ton sous-tif !

- Eh !

Elle prit sa baguette et se sécha. Je fis de même en lui disant :

- T'étais pas obligé de te sécher…

- Pour que tu puisses admirer mon sous-vêtement ?

- Ben ouais !

Elle rigola et sortit de la salle de bain sans oublier d'utiliser un sortilège pour tout sécher. Je sortis à mon tour. Elle regardait alors à travers la fenêtre quand un hibou arriva. Il traversa la fenêtre juste au dessus d'elle et vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je pris la lettre tandis que Lily me regardait, se demandant de quoi cela pouvait bien s'agir… Je l'ouvris et découvris la réponse de Dumbledore pour les licornes. A l'intérieur il disait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'il s'en chargeait… Je souris à Lily et lui donna la lettre pour qu'elle le lise à son tour.

- Oh moins ce problème est réglé ! Tu es rassurée ? Dis-je.

- Oui…

Je la pris alors dans mes bras et l'embrassa. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Il avait prévu un beau soleil à la météo moldu ainsi que de forte température… Du moment qu'on ne tombe pas en canicule ça allait mais vu ce qu'ils disent… On s'attend à de grande chaleur !

**OoOooOoO**

Lily et moi avions décidé dans la semaine qu'on irait faire un tour dans le Londres sorcier… Aujourd'hui était le bon jour ! Il faisait chaud et il y avait un beau soleil. On transplana alors au chaudron baveur sans oublier de prévenir ses parents de notre petite virée… Arrivée là-bas, je dis bonjours au serveur que je connaissais bien. D'ailleurs il y avait pas mal de gens que je connaissais ! Faut dire qu'avec le boulot de mon père, mon nom était assez connu ! L'entreprise Potter était assez célèbre pour ses succès. Lily fut un peu étonner de tout ce monde qui m'appelait pour me dire bonjours.

- Tu es célèbre mon chéri !

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme vint vers moi et me serra la main.

- James Potter !!! Vous êtes bien James Potter !!!

- Euh oui. C'est moi.

- Ouah !!! Je me nomme Phoebe Spelman. Votre père a sorti ma famille de la galère ne proposant à mon père un petit poste ! Et maintenant je rencontre enfin le fils ! Vous savez que je vois souvent votre père. Ils me parlent beaucoup de vous. D'ailleurs je vous trouve encore plus canon que sur la photo qu'il m'a montré !

Lily se racla la gorge. La jeune femme se retourna vers elle :

- Et vous êtes ?

- Lily Evans.

- Evans… Evans… Vous ne devez pas être de famille sorcière très connu car ça ne me dit rien…

- C'est normal je suis d'origine moldu.

La jeune femme fit une grimace.

- Je vois… Et peut on savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Ce que je fais ??? Mais je viens ici en temps que sorcière comme tout le monde ici !

Voyant la situation se dégrader, j'intervins. De plus je ne sur portais pas que cette Phoebe regarde Lily avec dégoût !

- Lily est ma petite amie Mademoiselle Spelman alors je vous prierais d'avoir du respect pour elle.

- Je vois… Bon je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai des choses à faire qu'une sorcière digne de ce nom puisse faire.

Lily la regardait avec un regard noir. Je l'attirai alors vers le mur de brique et on franchit le portail.

- Non mais tu as vu cette femme ! Non mais quel culot ! Je vais lui en foutre de son sang de sorcier moi !

- Laisse Lily. Ce genre de personnes sont tout simplement stupide et l'important c'est que moi je te vois pour ce que tu es vraiment : une fille super avec un grand cœur.

- Merci mon chéri.

On commençait alors à se diriger dans la rue.

- Il va falloir que je passe à la banque des sorciers… lui dis-je.

- Ok !

On arriva alors vite au bâtiment. Lily me suivit sans rien dire. Elle devait elle-même avoir un compte je suppose mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être venu souvent. Je me dirigeai vers Gobelin.

- Bonjours… Ce serait pour retirer de l'argent.

- Bien. Vous avez votre clé ?

- Oui.

- Alors vous pouvez vous diriger vers ce côté. Un gobelin va se charger de vous.

On se dirigea vers l'endroit dit. Un gobelin me demanda le numéro du coffre que je lui donnai et on monta dans le petit wagon. On mit un petit moment avant d'arriver à mon compte. Le wagon s'arrêta alors et Lily et moi descendirent. Le gobelin ouvrit le coffre qui laissait apparaître une immense montagne de pièces qui s'étendaient assez loin dans le coffre… Je vis la surprise de Lily sur le coup. Je ne dis rien et ramassai pas mal de pièce que je mis dans ma bourse. Une fois fait, on reprit le wagon pour finir par sortir de ce bâtiment. Elle se tourna alors vers moi :

- Je comprends mieux maintenant quand tu me dis la question d'argent n'est pas une importance ! Tu as v tout ce que tu as ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'argent de ma vie regroupés comme ça !

- Je sais que pour ce qui est de l'argent je ne manque de rien. Ma famille possède une grande entreprise qui fait énormément de bénéfice. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment me vanter de ce que je possède. C'est pour ça que je ne parle pas tellement d'argent.

On se promenait alors dans la rue où se trouvait toutes les principales boutiques. Je lui souris.

- Alors ! On commence par quoi ? Dis-je.

- Humm… Par le magasin de Quidditch ! De toute façon on y fera bien un tour alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Je souris de plus belle. Ça c'est sûr que j'aurais aimé y aller et Lily me connaissait bien pour savoir qu'elle n'y échapperait pas ! On se dirigea alors vers le petit magasin. On entra et je me sentis vite dans mon élément. C'est fou ce que j'aimais ce sport. D'ailleurs en voyant ma tête, Lily sourit. Elle me glissa alors à l'oreille :

- Peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras fondé ta propre équipe…

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je la regardai surpris… Mais je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire que quelqu'un débarqua…

- Lily !!! C'est bien toi !

Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui nous faisait maintenant face. Elle était assez surprise sur le coup mais elle retrouva vite son sourire.

- Max ! Mais ça fait longtemps !!!

- Ben oui ! Ça fait combien de temps maintenant qu'on ne s'est pas vu… 3 ans ! Le temps passe vite et tu as bien grandi ! Tu es même devenue très belle je dois le reconnaître.

Je raclai de la gorge pour faire signe que j'étais tout de même là. Lily me regarda avec un air d'excuse et dit au jeune homme :

- Ah oui… ou avais-je la tête… Max, je te présente James mon petit ami.

- James… James Potter ? Le prodige du Quidditch de Poudlard.

- Lui-même.

- J'ai quitté Poudlard or que tu faisais tes débuts en temps qu'attrapeur si je me souviens bien… D'ailleurs je dois dire que tu étais plutôt doué à l'époque.

- Et il l'est encore plus maintenant ! Grâce à lui, on a gagné plus d'un match ! Dit Lily.

- Et bien… et vous êtes ensemble… Et bien James je te fais confiance pour garder un œil sur cette chipie…

- Eh !

- Comment ça… Dis-je à mon tour.

- Oh elle cachait bien son jeu mais quand elle voulait quelque chose, crois-moi, elle l'avait ! Et puis à l'époque elle était toute mimi alors on ne pouvait pas résisté longtemps à lui dire oui… Mais maintenant tu es devenue grande… et belle… Pas étonnant que James soit tombé sous ton charme !

Elle sourit et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ça me faisait rigoler mais je me demandais bien quel lien Lily et lui avaient avant qu'il quitte Poudlard…

- Bon allez, je vous laisse j'ai plein de chose à faire !

- Ok à une prochaine Max !

Il sortit alors de la boutique nous laissant seul tous les deux. Je regardai Lily tout en lui demandant :

- Vous aviez l'air d'être des amis proches…

- Pour t'avouer la vérité, je l'ai connu quand j'étais en 3ème année. J'étais tombée sous son charme et je n'arrêtais pas de rougir quand il me parlait ! Il est parti à la fin de ma 3ème année et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis ! Mais maintenant si ça peut te rassurer, je ne le considère que plus qu'un ancien ami de Poudlard… Parce que j'ai trouvé un homme qui a réussi à me faire encore plus craquer !

- Ah bon ! Et de qui s'agit-il que je lui casse la figure !

Je lui dis ça avec pas mal d'ironie et elle compris tout de suite. Elle rigola et finit par dire :

- C'est… toi. Toi que j'aime… Toi qui me fais vibrer et toi qui…

Une explosion se fit entendre. On se tourna tous les deux vers l'extérieur du magasin. On vit alors de la fumée dans la rue principale. On se précipita tous les deux vers l'entrée pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Je vis alors ce dont je redoutais le plus ces derniers temps :

- Des mangemorts !!! Fuiez tous ! Ce sont des mages noirs !

Le vendeur fit signe à tout ces clients de passer par une porte au fond du magasin. L'un et moi s'exécutèrent sans poser de question. Ainsi on put sortir par une porte arrière… On se trouvaient alors dans une rue parallèle à celle où les attaques avaient lieu. Je tirai Lily pour qu'elle se dépêche et qu'on puisse s'en sortir indemne seulement elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Les mangemorts avaient maintenant gagné la même rue que nous. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les côtés et Lily manquait de se faire toucher ! J'accourus vers elle tout en sortant ma baguette et me penchai pour l'aider à se relever. Je vis alors un faisceau vert, qui était le sortilège de la mort, se diriger droit sur nous.


	6. Une période sombre débute

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est un peu sombre… Mais courage ! Vous avez déjà une suite ! Faut voir le bon côté des choses ! XD

Sinon sondage ! Qui veut une suite après Douceur d'une âme ? Suivant le nombre de oui j'en ferais peut-être une car là j'ai pas mal d'idée mais je veux savoir d'abord ce que vous en pensez !!!! Donc plus il y aura de oui et plus il y aura de chance qu'il y ait une suite !!! Donc déchaînez vous à me crier à la figure oui (ou non pour ceux qui en ont marre XD) !!! Je recense les oui et les non.

Je voulais vous prévenir que je ne serais pas là le week-end du 31 août (mon anniversaire ) Donc pas de chapitre mais pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez le chapitre 6 avant sa date prévu à l'origine (qui est le week-end du 31 ). Qu'es-ce que je suis gentille… Enfin quand vous verrez la fin du chapitre 6 vous direz plus la même chose xD !

Allez bonne lecture et suite dans un ou deux jours !!! (Faut bien que je vous fasse poireauter un peu quand même xD)

**Chapitre 5 :**

Une période sombre débute…

On était dans une des rues secondaires au chemin de traverse qui était actuellement attaqué par des mangemorts. Lily est tombé par terre et j'accourus pour l'aider à se relever. C'est alors que je vis un faisceau vert, qui était le sortilège de la mort, se diriger droit sur nous. Ma baguette à la main je fis rapidement léviter le premier truc qui se présentait à moi pour qu'il nous serve de bouclier ainsi le sortilège tapa dessus et nous fumes sauvés… Pour l'instant ! Il fallait absolument sortir de ce pétrin ! Lily se releva avec mon aide et on courut rapidement hors de portée des tirs. On vit alors d'autres sorciers apparaître. Je reconnu tout de suite ces personnes. C'était des Aurors. Je soupirai ! Maintenant qu'il était là on risquait moins notre vie mais il fallait absolument qu'on se sorte de là. Je vis alors la ménagerie magique droit devant nous. Je nous fis rentrer sans réfléchir. Je regardai alors autour de moi. Personne n'était dans le magasin mise à part quelques animaux. Ça avait été littéralement déserté. J'approchai Lily tout prêt de moi.

- Lily, on va transplaner tout de suite !

Elle acquiesça sans dire autre chose. On allait alors transplaner quand je vis un mangemort exploser la porte et rentrer. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre et pris Lily dans mes bras pour transplaner. Le paysage changea alors d'un seul coup et on se retrouva très vite devant la maison de chez Lily. La porte était légèrement ouverte. On entra tous les deux. Je laissai Lily se diriger vers le salon tandis que je reprenais mon souffle dans le couloir. J'entendis alors crier. Je reconnus tout de suite la voix de Lily. Je me précipitai dans le salon et vis Lily par terre près de ses deux parents… morts !

- Non !!!!!!!!! Pas eux !!!!!

Je me précipitai sur Lily et l'écartai de là mais elle se débattait temps bien que mal pour rester. Je l'obligeai à bouger et à ne plus regarder.

- Non !!!!! Ce n'est pas possible !

Elle se réfugie finalement dans mes bras et me tape légèrement sur mon torse pour affirmer sa douleur. Moi, j'étais complètement désemparé devant la scène. Elle n'arrêtais pas de pleurer et mon cœur se déchirait peu à peu à la voir comme ça. C'est alors qu'on entendit quelqu'un rentrer. C'était Pétunia accompagné d'un mec que je ne connaissais pas.

- Qu'es-ce qui…

Elle a du remarquer la même chose que nous car d'un seul coup elle se tut. Un long moment se passa comme ça où plus personne n'osait rien faire. C'est alors que Pétunia brisa ce silence :

- C'est de ta faute Monstre ! C'est toi qui les a tué ! Toi et ta magie !

- Pétunia ! Intervins-je.

Comment osait-elle dire ça à Lily qui était déjà au bord de la crise de nerf et qui paniquait complètement ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler et ce que sa propre sœur venait de dire n'arrangea rien.

- Plus jamais tu ne t'approcheras de moi tu entends ! Plus jamais ! Monstre !

Elle partie alors en claquant la porte suivit du mec qui n'avait osé rien dire jusque là… Lily était totalement désemparée. Je la forçai à quitter la pièce car voir ces parents continuellement dans cet état n'arrangeait rien. Je la ramenai alors dans le couloir lorsque je vis… mon père ?! Entrer dans la maison.

- James… Vous êtes en danger ! Il faut rentrer chez nous tout de suite.

Il vit alors l'état de Lily et compris la situation. Ils ont déjà eu le temps… Ne tardons pas je vous pris. Ici vous n'êtes pas en sécurité.

J'acquiesça et suivis mon père tandis que je tenais Lily tout contre moi. Je compris dès cet instant que nous rentrons dans une période sombre et que la guerre venait de débuter mais ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre c'es pourquoi les parents à Lily… On arriva vite chez moi. Lily était toujours choquée et n'osait rien dire. Ma mère nous accueille chaleureusement lorsqu'elle vit l'état de Lily. Elle la prit tout de suite dans ses bras et l'entraîna je ne sais où. Ma mère avait toujours une de ses façons de rassurer les gens ! Mais en tout jusque là ça marchait. Elle l'emmena vers la cuisine. De mon côté, je me tournai vers mon père d'un air interrogateur.

- Pas tout de suite James. Pour l'instant, l'important est la jeune Lily Evans…

Remarque sur ce point mon père avait raison et je sais qu'il finirait tôt au tard par me le dire. Il me suffirait d'être patient. En attendant je devais être là pour Lily. Je la rejoignis alors dans la cuisine et fus surpris de voir Lily ne plus pleurer et essayer d'avoir le sourire. Ma mère est vraiment douée !!! Un jour il faudra que je lui demande comment elle fait car là elle m'impressionne. Elle me fit un clin d'œil tandis que je m'avançai vers Lily. Une fois à côté, celle-ci se blottit contre moi. Pour l'instant elle n'avait plus les larmes aux yeux mais je savais très bien que c'était temporaire et que le chagrin de Lily reviendrait au grand galop car perdre ses parents qu'on aime est une des pires choses qui puisse nous arriver ! Mais en tout cas, moi je reste là tout prêt d'elle et je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Foie de Potter !

**OoOooOoO**

Mon père avait récupérait les affaires de Lily ainsi que les miennes avec l'aide de notre elfe de maison Tuttie. Elle était vraiment géniale comme elfe de maison et comprenait très bien les sorcier. Elle avait alors ramener mon écharpe à Lily sans même que personne lui dise ! Elle était très douée pour deviner les choses. J'avais demandé à mon père s'il pouvait se renseigner sur la sœur de Lily. Celle-ci habiterait temporairement chez les parents de son petit ami qui l'aurait accueilli. C'était déjà une bonne chose mais j'avais eu du mal à comprendre sa réaction de l'autre jour. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça alors que Lily était sa propre sœur ! Décidément j'aurais toujours du mal à comprendre ces moldus ! Pour Lily, pour l'instant mes parents et moi évitions de parler de sa sœur devant elle car on savait que déjà c'était dur mais en plus lui rappeler ce qu'elle lui avait dit serait encore plus l'enfoncer dans son chagrin. Mes parents étaient des gens très compréhensif et aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient Lily. Sirius et Remus ont bien évidemment appris ce qui s'était passé et avait envoyé un petit mot à Lily pour la réconforter. Mary-Lee fit de même ainsi qu'Alice et Emy. Faut dire qu'une attaque chez des moldus dont l'un d'eux est une sorcière avait fait la une de la gazette ! Mon père essayait d'étouffer l'affaires pour ne pas trop causer de tracas à Lily mais ça n'avait pas empêcher que la mort de ses parents soit inscrit dans ce journal. En même temps c'était l'une des premières attaques qui avait été fatal à plusieurs membres d'un sorcier de famille moldu. En tout cas on ne préféra pas montrer la gazette du sorcier à Lily et la laisser en dehors de ça malgré qu'elle soit un peu concernée… J'avais demandé alors à mon père pourquoi les parents d'une jeune sorcière comme Lily encore à Poudlard…

- Écoute James… J'ai rencontré Dumbledore lui-même pour cette affaire. Il se trouve que Lily possède une très puissante force magique en elle et qu'elle en a même fait preuve l'année dernière. Tu devrais t'en souvenir puisque tu étais présent… Cela dit, tous ces mangemorts qui sont à la solde d'un seigneur des ténèbres auraient chercher à tuer Lily. Seulement ils ne sont tombés que sur ses parents. Ils se sont donc vengés de leur échec et les ont tué. Lily est d'origine moldu or ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à ce seigneur qu'elle est une aussi grande puissance avec ses origines. Il a peur qu'elle se dresse dans son chemin et compte arranger ce problème si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Cela m'avait fait un choc ! Alors ce seigneur des ténèbres auraient fait tout ça pour pouvoir attraper Lily et la tuer par peur qu'elle soit trop puissante !

- C'est ridicule ! Lily a peut-être une grande puissance mais nous sommes tout de même encore à Poudlard !

- ça il s'en fiche ! Tout ce qu'il voit c'est qu'elle est un obstacle. Pour l'instant, Dumbledore m'a chargé de garder un œil sur elle mais je compte sur toi pour faire de même puisque tu es le mieux placé… Tu es devenu un homme James et je compte sur toi.

- Tu peux me faire confiance.

Ainsi notre conversation s'acheva. Ce que je venais d'apprendre me surprenait énormément ! Cela dit je ne pense pas aller le répéter à Lily pour l'instant. Elle doit déjà affronter son chagrin et je ne veux pas lui rajouter un poids de plus.

**OoOooOoO**

Lily et moi nous étions installés dans ma chambre. J'avais un très grand lit mais j'avoue que tout cet espace ne nous servirait pas à grand chose… Du moins cette nuit ! Ma chambre portait les couleur de Gryffondor tout comme celle de Lily (à croire que c'est une manie chez les Gryffondor d'avoir des chambres comme ça…) sauf qu'elle faisait plus mec. Divers grands joueurs de Quidditch était affiché sur un mur en train de voler dans leur tout petit cadre accroché au mur. Mon bureau portait divers accessoires qui pouvaient rappeler le Quidditch et mon petit vif d'or que Lily m'avait offert reposé sur la table de nuit à côté de mon lit, la boite ouverte. Je dois dire que chaque nuit avant de me coucher je m'amusait à le faire voler… Enfin sauf cette nuit-là car j'ai trop occupé à prendre Lily dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Elle n'était vraiment pas bien et c'était compréhensible ! Elle venait de perdre ses deux parents ! Mais le pire c'est que sa sœur lui en tient rigueur ! Elle ne méritait vraiment pas ça… Elle s'endormit tout de même très vite dans mes bras alors que je caressais ses beaux cheveux auburn.

**OoOooOoO**

Je sentis Lily gigoter sur moi. Elle me réveilla aussitôt. Je la regardai pour voir ce qui se passait mais elle avait l'air de toujours dormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire : « Papa » ou « maman ». Je su alors qu'elle faisait un cauchemar… Mais que faire ? Je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mon torse. Elle pleurait… ça me faisait vraiment mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. Je la décalai un peu pour mieux la serrer tout contre moi et essayer de la rassurer. Malheureusement je crois que je n'avais pas été assez doux car elle ouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes. Je la serrai encore plus fort contre moi tout en lui caressant ses cheveux comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire. Elle se calma tout de même. Je savais que c'était dur pour elle et ça me faisait énormément de peine. Mais ça ne pouvait passé en une nuit… A sa place, même si j'éviterais de pleurer… Je serais dans le même état mais pour combien de temps ? A mon avis pas une nuit en tout cas !

Elle se releva vers moi et me dit :

- Je te promet de trouver les coupables de leur faire payer ce qu'il ont fait à ma famille.

On aurait pu lire dans ses yeux des éclairs si c'était possible. Je sentais très bien qu'elle en avait gros sur le cœur mais la colère et la haine venait peu à peu s'y insinuer et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je la comprenais même. Je la pris alors dans mes bras et finit par lui dire :

- Alors si tu veux leur faire payer ce sera avec moi !

Il était hors de question que je laisse Lily se battre seule et essayer de la raisonner serait peine perdu ! Elle est aussi butée que moi, ça je peux lui faire confiance ! Quand elle a quelque chose dans la tête, elle le fait jusqu'au bout. Alors ça sera avec moi. Je prend l'entière responsabilité de sa sécurité. Car il faut bien quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières ! La connaissant elle foncera la tête baissée aveuglée par la vengeance… Et je n'ai pas envi de la perdre ! On a déjà affronter des situations catastrophiques et là j'étais prêt à faire ce chemin avec elle… Pour elle. Elle resta tout contre moi et me dit :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre…

- Et si je ne le fais pas… Qui sera là pour veiller sur toi ? S'en ai hors de question ! Je tiens à être là Lily ! Être là pour toi !

Elle sourit légèrement. L'un des premiers sourires que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps. Même s'il était léger… ça me réchauffait le cœur de savoir que j'a pu la faire sourire. On finit par se recoucher et se rendormir très vite.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Ce matin, Lily avait un tout nouveau regard… Ces derniers temps ils étaient pleins de tristesse mais aujourd'hui je pouvais y lire de la haine et de la rage. Ça me faisait un peu peur de la voir comment ça car j'ai peur qu'elle directement chercher les ennuies… En espérant qu'elle ne le fera pas. C'est alors que mon père nous interrompis dans notre petit déjeuner bien silencieux.

- Salut les jeunes ! Je viens de voir Dumbledore… Il dit se charger personnellement de ce cas.

- Comment ça personnellement ? Finis-je par dire.

- ça jeune homme tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Bon je vous laisse le devoir m'appelle. On a encore recensé des attentats. Ça devient plus en plus fréquent.

Lily ne dit rien. De toute façon qu'es-ce qu'elle pouvait dire. D'ailleurs je trouvais ça bien étrange qu'elle ait accepté la situation si facilement et en si peu de temps… ça cache quelque chose et je crois que je ferais bien de la surveiller. Mon père partit et c'est au tour de ma mère d'interrompre le peu de silence qui s'était installé…

- Bon… Je vous laisse la maison aujourd'hui. Je vais faire un peu les courses.

- On peut t'accompagner si tu veux !

- Non… Je les ferais très bien toute seule et je veux que vous restiez à la maison.

- D'accord…

Mais qu'es-ce qui leur prend à vouloir absolument s'en aller de cette maison !

- De plus Remus et Sirius risque d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre… Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour les accueillir et je sais que vous le ferais très bien !

- Remus et Sirius !!!

Là je saute de joie ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Par contre Lily ne dit toujours rien. Elle resta passible à la nouvelle. J'haussai un sourcil en sa direction mais elle ne fit pas attention. Ma mère partit de son côté. Là il y a vraiment un problème.

- Lily… Tu n'as rien dit depuis hier. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux émeraudes. Elle me dit alors :

- Non ça va…

Je soutint le regard. Elle était vraiment bizarre. Elle n'a pas réagi une seule fois depuis ce matin. Elle porta alors son bol à ses lèvres et but une gorgée avant de rajouter :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tout va bien…

Et elle finit son bol. Je ne préférai pas insister. Après tout c'était peut-être juste une impression…

**OoOooOoO**

Ce matin, mon père nous amena à Poudlard avec Lily… Sirius et Remus restèrent alors dans le manoir Potter avec ma mère. Dumbledore voulait nous voir or il estimait que le meilleur endroit était Poudlard. On arriva alors très vite dans son bureau et là Dumbledore nous regarda tous les deux d'un air grave et commença à parler :

- Des heures sombres vous attendent mes enfants et je pense qu'il est nécessaire de vous expliquer ce qui risque de vous attendre…

On l'écoutait attentivement sans rien dire trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien nous arriver ! Comme si notre sixième année ne nous suffisait pas. Je commence à me dire qu'avec Lily on arrivera jamais à vivre heureux !!!

- Par je ne sais qu'elle moyen, le mage noir qui monte en puissance a entendu parler des exploits de Lily l'an passé or il la voit comme une menace… Il a peur Lily, que tu ais un pouvoir qui puisse surpasser le sien et c'est pourquoi tu es en danger. Je te demanderai alors de ne pas sortir de la demeure Potter sans être accompagnée d'Auror tant que nous n'avons pas régler tout cela… C'est valable pour toi aussi James puisque tu peux être une cible parfaite pour atteindre Lily. Il faut dire que vos exploits relève de l'amour et je crois que ça n'a pas échappé au seigneur noir. En tout cas il veut mieux rester prudent au cas où. Quatre aurores vont suivront donc constamment.

- Quatre !!! S'exclama Lily sous la surprise de tout le monde.

- Oui quatre Miss Evans…

- Mais non !

- Lily… Dis-je.

Mais qu'es-ce qui lui prend à la fin !

- Je refuse être suivi par des gardes du corps sous prétexte que je peux être une menace pour ce seigneur noir ! Je viens d'avoir 17 ans et je ne crois pas être assez vieille pour pouvoir avoir un pouvoir aussi grand que vous me vantez !

- De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix Miss Evans… Dit le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton qui voulait bien dire qu'il n'y avait aucune autre alternative.

Elle se renfrogna et moi j'étais content que Dumbledore ait le dernier mot… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend depuis hier mais elle est vraiment bizarre ! Dumbledore nous donna alors quelques indications sur les gestes de sécurité mais Lily n'avait pas l'air d'écouter. De toute façon moi j'étais attentif et c'était déjà ça ! Si Lily voulait jouer les inconsciente, ce n'était pas mon cas… En même temps je ne lui en veux pas trop. Elle doit sûrement réagir comme ça à cause de la mort de ses parents. A mon avis elle après tout cette tristesse, elle est passé dans le couloir de la haine. Mais j'ai bien peur que ce soi le couloir le plus dangereux pour elle… J'espère alors qu'elle ne fera pas de trucs inconsidérés ! En tout cas, heureusement que Sirius et Remus sont là car je ne serait pas seul face à toute cette colère qui ne demande qu'à éclater à tout instant… Et comme je connais Lily, quand elle a décidé quelque chose, c'est très dur de la freiner car elle est aussi butée que moi. Seulement là on sera trois à essayer de la freiner mais aussi d'être prêt d'elle et de la soutenir pour que ce cap passe mais j'ai bien peur qu'on a encore rien vu…


	7. Je veux sortir !

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Petite nouvelle présentation ! Ben je met plus des tirets mais des guillemets. Je trouve ça plus lisible

Sinon… encore une fin sadique !!!! XD Là on pouvait pas rêver mieux pour une fin aussi méchante ! Mouahahahah… ahah… ah… ahem… Si je continue je vais finir par vous voir tous à ma porte avec des fourches et m'obliger à écrire la suite rapidement si je veux pas mourir XD Je sens que je vais recevoir des reviews de menaces moi… Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Faut que je tienne ma réputation de fin sadique moi !!! XD Bizarrement j'entends déjà les : « A mort !!! » ou « Qu'on la pende ! ». Ouais mais et la suite… Qui c'est qui va l'écrire ! Hihihi ! J'ai une bonne excuse pour rester en vie moi ! XD

Bien sûr vous n'aurez pas la suite avant le 7 Septembre vu que je pars travailler et que je ne pourra pas être là pour poster… (ne me tuez pas !!!!!!! xD)

Bon allez bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!

**Chapitre 6 :**

Je veux sortir !!!

Je me réveilla en sursaut. J'avais rêvé que Lily était prisonnière de ce seigneur noir et qu'il était en train de la torturer. J'étais totalement en sueur. Je regardai alors dans la direction de Lily…

…

Mais elle est où !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je tire la couverture et c'est alors que je vois la fenêtre ouverte. Au non c'est pas vrai ! Elle a pas fait ça ! Je vois alors sa nuisette sur ma chaise de bureau. Elle a du s'habiller. Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle a dans la tête. Je regarde l'heure : 4h. Si ça se trouve ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'elle est parti… ou pire ! On me l'a enlevé pendant que je dormais ! Je descend à toute vitesse sans prendre le soin de mettre autre chose que mon caleçon. Je pris ma baguette magique. Je dévale les escaliers deux à deux et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

« James ? Tu fais quoi avec ta baguette et en caleçon en direction de la porte ? » Dit Remus.

Je revins un peu sur mes pas et découvrit Remus tout seul sur le canapé avec une petite couverture. Je ne pris pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il faisait debout à cette heure-ci. J'étais trop préoccupé par Lily.

« Je vais chercher Lily ! La fenêtre était ouverte et elle n'est plus dans le lit ! »

Remus eu l'air d'essayer de se retenir de rire quand je lui dit ça. Comme si c'était drôle.

« La cherche pas plus loin ta Lily… Elle est dans la cuisine partit chercher un verre d'eau. »

Je la vis alors apparaître dans le salon. Je me précipitai vers elle et la prit dans mes bras sans qu'elle eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle renversa son verre à cause du choc… Ben je m'étais un peu trop précipité vers elle…

« James ? Mais ? » Commença-t-elle.

« Ma Lily ! J'ai eu si peur que tu sois parti !!! »

« Mais pourquoi je partirais ? »

« Tu n'étais plus dans le lit et j'ai fait un cauchemar… J'ai eu alors peur pour toi. »

« Ben je suis descendue pour ne pas te réveiller… »

« Mais pourquoi t'habiller ? »

« Ben j'ai pris une douche pour passer le temps. »

« Je crois que James a vraiment eu peur pour toi ! Si c'est pas une belle preuve d'amour ça ! » Dit Remus.

J'étais rassuré je dois l'avouer. J'avais vraiment eu peur et étant donné son état en ce moment, j'ai cru qu'elle avait entreprit quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Bon… Maintenant que je la vois là, ça me rassure !

**OoOooOoO**

Aujourd'hui comme le reste de la semaine qui vient de passer, Lily Sirius Remus et moi on reste à la maison. Pas de sortie. Dumbledore avait été clair là-dessus si aucun Aurors ne nous accompagné et Lily refusait d'être suivit. Elle avait décrété que c'était ridicule et qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre dans la peur. Que ça ne l'empêcher pas de vivre. Sur ce point, aucun des maraudeurs n'a réussi à la convaincre. D'ailleurs en parlant des maraudeurs, j'ai pris des nouvelles de Peter pour savoir ce qu'il devenait mais il ne m'a pas répondu ou alors le courrier est intercepté… J'en sais rien mais en tout cas pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe de son côté ! C'est alors que j'entendis quelque chose se casser par terre :

« J'en ai marre !!!!! On peut même pas sortir ! Voilà 7 ans de malheur ! Comme ça on est sûr ! Maintenant je veux sortir ! »

Je regardai surpris Lily qui était rouge de colère :

« Lily… »

« Non James ! Je veux sortir et je sortirais ! Je veux sortir tu entends ! J'en ai marre d'être renfermer !!! »

Des larmes apparurent sur ses joues. Sirius et Remus ne savaient pas trop comment réagir à ça et moi non plus. Je m'approchai alors d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Non ! Ne me touche pas ! J'en ai marre ! Si je ne sors pas tout de suite avec ta permission, je le ferais sans ! A toi de choisir ! »

« Lily réfléchis… »

« Je veux sortir et je n'en démordrais pas. J'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête. James s'il te plait…»

« Ok on va sortir… »

« Seuls. Sans Aurors, sans personne. »

« Vas-y vieux nous on reste là, il n'y a pas de problème » Dit Sirius.

« Ok on y va. Mais comment veux-tu berner des Aurors franchement ! »

« Suis-moi… »

Elle m'entraîna vers l'étage et on arriva vite à ma chambre. Elle la ferma et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle la ferma à clé et prit ma main.

« Tu es prêt ? »

J'avais compris ce qu'elle voulait faire. J'acquiesça. On transplana alors direction… euh… en fait je ne vois pas trop ou on a atterri mis à part qu'il s'agisse de toilettes… PUBLIQUE !!!! Elle me sortit alors rapidement de là et j'eus juste le temps d'entre de la part d'une petite fille à sa main :

« Et ta vu le monsieur et la dame ils sont allés aux toilettes ensemble ! »

C'est alors que je vis qu'elle venait de nous faire transplaner dans les toilettes publiques pour fille d'un bar qui avait l'air sympa d'ailleurs…

« On est où Lily ? »

« Dans le Londres moldu… Là on ne risque presque rien. »

« J'adore le presque… »

« Ben rien n'est sûr à cent pour cent mais que serait la vie sans risque ? »

Son sourire rayonnait. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le fait de sortir comme ça lui fasse un bien fou si vite ! Mais si on se fait choper, je n'ose même pas imaginer les conséquence aussi bien du côté de ces mangemorts que de mon père ! Elle me prit alors la main et nous allons en direction d'un parc. Ça nous faisait du bien de sortir un peu et Lily était persuadée qu'ici on ne risquait rien car il y avait trop de moldus et comment ces mangemorts pouvaient les reconnaître comme ça. Après tout nous n'avions pas fait la une des journaux avec notre tête à l'affiche ! On prenait alors l'air et Lily agrippa mon bras joyeusement.

« Tu as vu, il y a pas mal de monde aujourd'hui… » Me dit-elle.

« Euh… oui je trouve… »

Surtout des couples… Mais peu importait puisque nous aussi on en faisait parti. Je lui souris.

« Beaucoup de couple tu ne trouves pas ? » Me dit-elle.

« Euh si j'ai remarqué… »

« Avec des bébés… »

« Euh ça j'ai pas fait gaffe. »

« Ben pourtant moi ça me saute aux yeux un couple poussant une poussette. C'est beau les bébés mon chéri… »

Là je déglutis… Je sais pas où allait nous mener cette conversation et là ça me faisait un peu peur.

« Euh oui c'est jolie mon cœur… » Finis-je par dire.

« Tu aimes les bébés toi ? »

Gloups… La question qui tue.

« Euh… non… enfin… oui… mais… Je… et puis… »

Elle rigola et finit par me dire d'un ton malicieux.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu en voulais un mon cœur… C'était juste une question banale. »

Je m'arrêtai et me posta devant elle.

« Ouais mais avoue que tu y pensais quand même… »

« D'accord j'avoue. »

« Tu sais, c'est pas que je n'en veux pas mais je ne trouve trop jeune et on a encore le temps non ? »

« C'est vrai. Mais avoue que c'est mignon… »

« Quand ça pleure, te réveille à 2h du matin pour manger ou que ça porte des couche nauséabonde ? Euh… Si tu y tiens vraiment mon cœur… » Dis-je en rigolant.

Elle me tapa alors sur le torse en disant :

« C'est ça moque toi ! »

« Moi je veux bien tu sais mais les couches… je crois que je te les laisse ! »

« Eh ! Si on a un enfant c'est à deux ! »

« Ok je mets les couches et toi tu les enlèves ! »

« Pfff… Monsieur Potter vous êtes incorrigible ! »

« Je sais… Mais avoue que tu aimes ça. »

Je m'approche d'elle et de sa bouche bien dangereusement. Elle se mord les lèvres tout en me disant :

« Humm… J'avoue, je suis coupable. »

« Coupable de tomber de désir devant mon corps de rêves ? »

« Oui entre autres… »

« Comment ça entre autres ! »

« Moi je dirais plutôt coupable de vous aimer Monsieur Potter. »

« Es-ce vraiment un crime de s'aimer ? »

« Oui si c'est pour oser croire que vous pouvez devenir puissant grâce à ça » Dit une voix derrière nous.

**A suivre…**


	8. Pardonne moi

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le chapitre avant ce week-end !!! (ben oui c'est pour la longue abscence et comme je viens de le finir ) Le chapitre temps attendu après un fin aussi sadique… XD ça va vous avez tenu jusque là ? Félicitation car moi j'aurais tué l'auteur de mes propres mains avec une fin atroce comme ça car je suis pas du tout patiente ! Lol Sinon j'aime bien car tout le monde m'a dit « pas Voldy !!!!!! » à cause de la fin. Mais avez-vous vraiment raison ? sourire sadique D'ailleurs en parlant de sadisme mes pauvres je vous file encore une fin à la Lilialy ! XD Bon j'arrête de parler et voici la suite !

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews et suite dans une semaine.

**Chapitre 7 :**

Pardonne-moi

« Es-ce vraiment un crime de s'aimer ? » Dis-je à Lily.

« Oui si c'est pour oser croire que vous pouvez devenir puissant grâce à ça » Dit une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournai, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je vis alors la tête hilare de Sirius.

« Tu te trouves drôle !!! »

« J'avais dit à Sirius que c'était pas une bonne idée mais il ne voulait pas écouter ! » Dit Remus.

« Mais vous êtes là ? Mais et vous avez échappé comment aux Aurors… » Dit Lily.

« Ben en fait on leur a pas échappé mais tu ne les vois pas c'est tout. On a eu une petite discussion avec eux… Et leur boulot n'est pas de nous coller mais de nous surveiller en cachette.» Dit Remus.

« Et puis de toute façon on les oublie vite ! » Dit Sirius.

« Et vous pouvez pas le dire plus tôt ! Moi je croyais qu'on allait les avoir tout prêt de nous ! Et dire que je vous ai fait une de ces comédies pour rien. »

« Ben ouais. » rigola Sirius.

« Pas une mauvaise idée… un parc moldu. » Dit Remus.

« Et oui ! Je venais là quand j'était petite… » Dit Lily.

Il y eu alors un gros blanc. On repensa tous aux parents de Lily mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait pensé sur la suite, Lily dit avec le sourire.

« Allez faites pas cette tête d'enterrement ! On est là pour s'amuser ! »

« Parce que vous croyiez vous amusez sans nous !!! Non mais Lily Evans ! Vous allez voir vos fesses ! » Dit alors une furie qui débarqua sautant au coup de ma Lily.

« Mary-Lee !!! »

« Et oui c'est moi en chair et en os ! Avec Emy aussi ! Ben on a demandé à Dumbledore lui-même… Ben ouais pas moyen de vous contacter !!! Donc je disais on a demandé à Dumbledore lui-même où t'était passé ! Et c'est ta mère James qui a fini par nous accueillir chez toi. C'est alors qu'un Auror nous a indiqué ta position comme il dit et on est là !!! »

« Et Alice… » Dit Lily.

« Avec son Franck ! Elle peut plus s'en passer ! »

Sirius racla de la gorge.

« Alors tu sautes sur Lily comme une malade et pas moi… » Dit-il.

« Tu es jaloux hein… » Dit Lily sous le ton de la provoc'.

« James fait gaffe elle risque de te faire des infidélités avec ma… »

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! »

Le pauvre n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Mary-Lee s'est jetée dessus pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci eu le sourire jusqu'au oreille quand elle se décolla de lui. Emy avait salué Remus de la main et celui-ci avait fait de même. A mon avis ces deux-là irait bien ensemble mais connaissant la tête de mule de Remus… Enfin !

« Personne d'autre ? Je sais pas moi… Je demande au cas où… » Dis-je.

« Dis qu'on te gêne ! » Fit Mary-Lee

« Ben… »

« Tu comprends ils étaient en plein dans les déclarations d'amour quand je suis arrivé… » Dit Sirius.

« Mais non vous nous dérangez pas !!! » Dit Lily.

« Au fait quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Peter ? J'ai essayé de le joindre par tous les moyens mais rien ! Même pas un signe de vie. » Dis-je.

« Bonne question Jamesie… Nous aussi rien ! Nada ! » Dit Sirius.

« ça m'inquiète quand même… »

« Bah ! T'en fais pas ! Si ça se trouve c'est encore ces satanés Aurors qui ont relevé le courrier… »

« Ouais t'as peut-être raison. »

« Bon on se la fait cette sortie ! J'ai pas fait toute cette comédie pour rien tout de même !!! » Dit Lily.

« Ok on y va… » Finis-je par dire.

On partit alors tous les six dans le parc tout en parlant de tout et de rien et surtout des vacances et des blagues qu'on pourrait faire à la rentrée.

**OoOooOoO**

La journée était vite passée et Lily avait appris à supporter les Aurors même si elle n'hésiter à leur balancer à la figure ce qu'elle pense… La nuit était tombée et nous avions manger quand là encore ça faisait une bonne heure qu'un jeune Auror s'en prenait plein la tête par mon amour.

« Mais vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire !!! »

« Non Mademoiselle… C'est notre boulot vous voyez… »

« Ah ça oui je vois bien ! Vous êtes tout le temps sur mon dos jusque dans la douche ! Mettez des caméras cachés pendant que vous y êtes ! »

« Des caméras cachés ? »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de comprendre de quoi parlait Lily et j'avoue que moi aussi…

« Pervers ! »

« Mais mademoiselle… »

« Vous n'êtes que des voyeurs ! Vous profitez d'une jeune adolescente ! Vous n'avez pas honte !!! »

« Heu Lily… Tu trouves pas que tu vas loin là ? » Finis-je par dire.

« Non ! Et toi ça te fait rien ! Ils me verraient nue et toi tu t'en fous ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais qu'aucun mec s'approche de moi à moins de deux mètres ! Tu me le rappelais bien à Poudlard ! »

Il y a des fois où je dois m'apprendre à me taire. Essayer de contre-dire une femme en colère c'est mauvais et je sens que j'ai pas fini d'en prendre plein la figure…

« Et en plus tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! »

« Mais si je t'écoute ! »

« Non ! Tu t'en fous de ce que je dit ! »

L'Auror commençait à s'éclipser avant que Lily se rappelle qu'il était là. Sympa la solidarité masculine ! C'est pas parce que c'est ma copine qu'il doit s'esquiver comme ça !

« Et toi tu restes là ! J'en ai pas fini ! »

« Je suis désolé mais je dois faire un compte rendu pour mon supérieur… »

« Ah non on ne s'échappe pas comme ça ! Je vais justement en faire un compte rendu à votre supérieur ! Vous allez sentir votre douleur ! »

Celui-ci transplanta avant que Lily s'énerve encore plus. Elle se retourna alors vers moi avec un regard noir… Celui qu'elle avait à Poudlard… Celui qui m'avait tant blessé… Celui qui me disait très clairement que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister… Celui qui veut bien dire que je l'énerve… Celui qui poignarde mon cœur.

« Je te préviens James Potter ! Peut-être que toi tu t'en fous maintenant qu'un mec m'approche ! Peut-être que tu t'en fous qu'on me surveille 24h sur 24 ! Peut-être que tu t'en fous de ce que je pense et peut-être que même tu t'en fous de moi mais… »

Là c'était trop. Je la coupai dans son élan pour lui répondre :

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Lily !!! Mais ça va pas ! »

« Oui ça va pas ! Rien ne va ! Ce monde ne tourne pas rond et moi j'en ai marre ! »

« Mais c'est normal ! »

« Tu trouves ça normal toi qu'on est surveillé 24h sur 24 jusque dans la douche ! »

« Non mais c'est pour notre protection ! Tu préfères mourir et t'avouer vaincu ! »

« Non ! Ce que je vois c'est que je fuis le problème alors que je pourrais très bien l'affronter comme avec Cédric ! Comme pour la malédiction ! Et ça ça ne me plait pas ! »

« Tu insinues que tu veux toi-même affronter un seigneur des ténèbres qui est en pleine montée de puissance ! Mais réagis Lily ! Tu n'as même pas fini Poudlard ! »

« J'ai pourtant vaincu la malédiction ! »

« ON a vaincu la malédiction car je te rappelle qu'on était deux ! Là c'est pareil ! »

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. »

« Non. »

« Et ça se dit à Griffondor ! »

« Excuse-moi mais là tu confonds courage et suicide ! Je suis assez intelligent pour voir qu'on en sortira pas indemne mais toi tu veux foncer ! Toi tu veux te battre ! »

« Oui je veux me battre ! Et même si je venais à mourir, au moins je ne serais pas morte en restant caché comme une trouillarde ! »

« Tu me traites de trouillard ? »

« Ouais ! Tu me traites bien comme une personne qui n'a aucune intelligence ! »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Si tu l'as dit ! Et je peux même reprendre tes mots : JE suis assez INTELLIGENT pour voir… ça veut dire que moi je suis idiote. Excuse-moi mais ça me parait clair ! »

« Mais t'as rien compris ! »

« Ah oui… Je suis idiote et même pas capable de comprendre les paroles du grand James Potter ! Celui qui a toujours été au dessus de tout ! Celui qui a eu toutes les filles et même la Lily Evans qui lui a pourtant résister si longtemps ! Tes parents doivent être fière… Rien ne peut te résister puisque tu es trop fort. »

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

« Tu sais quoi James… Tu me dégoûtes ! En fait on est loin d'être pareil tous les deux ! »

Je restais bouche bée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je vis une flamme apparaître dans les yeux de ma Lily. J'avais du mal à la reconnaître. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça…

« Quoi ? » Dis-je.

« Tu as très bien entendu ! En fait tu n'es pas mieux que Cédric ! Ne t'approche plus de moi. »

Là c'est tout le monde qui s'écroula sur moi. Que répondre à ça quand l'amour de votre vie vous dit qu'elle est dégoûtée de vous et qu'elle ne veut plus que vous l'approchiez.

« Tu es sincère ? »

« Et même sûre et certaine ! Jamais je n'aurais du écouter mon… mon… »

Je la vis hésiter. Moi j'étais perdu et je n'avais même pas la force de la casser.

« Ton… »

« Oh et puis laisse moi ! Tu m'énerves ! »

« Non Lily ! Je refuse ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Et bien va bien falloir l'accepter ! »

Je m'approcha alors d'elle alors qu'elle recula.

« J'ai dit que tu m'approchais plus. »

« Alors il faudra me repousser. »

Elle se retrouva dos contre le mur et moi tout près de son corps. Ils se touchèrent légèrement et je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait pas la force et le courage de me repousser. Je la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux :

« Alors dis-moi dans les yeux que tu ne m'aimes plus. »

Je vis alors une larme couler le long de sa joue. Ces paroles m'étaient insupportable mais je sais tout au fond de moi que Lily ne sera jamais capable de me dire qu'elle ne m'aime plus. J'étais persuadé qu'elle avait dit tout ça sous le ton de la colère. Du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre ! Elle ne dit rien tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Des larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur ses joues. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et la pris dans mes bras. Elle pleura alors tout contre moi. Je ne la lâchai pas et lui caressai ses cheveux si doux. On finit alors par s'embrasser. Même si ce geste paraissait banal pour certain, moi ça me rassurait ! Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit. Cela voulait dire qu'elle m'aimait toujours. On se dirigea vers ma chambre. On s'installa dessus et elle se blottit contre moi. Après un beau moment, elle commença à passer sa main sous mon t-short pour caresser mes abdos… Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, je sentais que la nuit allait être mouvementée car Lily se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante… Enfin une nuit mouvementée mais pas dans le mauvais sens…

**OoOooOoO**

Je me réveillai tout doucement tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Je cherchais Lily de la main. Je m'attendais à frôler sa peau mais à la place je sentis quelque chose de plus rêche. J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup et regardai ce que je venais de trouver… Un morceau de papier avec l'écriture de Lily dessus…

_James,_

_J'ai passé une nuit comme jamais et je t'aime vraiment mais je ne peux supporter de rester inactive. Je dois retrouver celui qui à donner l'ordre de tuer mes parents. Je dois les venger ! J'espère que tu me comprendras. Si je ne t'ai pas réveillé pour mon départ c'est parce que je savais que tu m'empêcherais d'accomplir ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. J'espère que tu me pardonneras… Sache que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je t'aimerais toujours. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis assez forte pour affronter mon destin._

_Je t'aime…_

_Lily._

**A suivre…**


	9. A travers des yeux émeraudes

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Je précise que cette fic et un Univers Alternatif (enfin si ça s'appelle comme ça. XD) En gros je ne ferais pas la même fin que J-K Rowling au niveau de James et Lily… Es-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Ça c'est une surprise ! Mais j'y ai réfléchit longtemps et c'est sûr…

Sinon suite dans deux semaines… Comme j'ai ma rentrée à la fac et pleins de responsabilités dont « La prunelle d'un océan » que j'écris en même temps… Je ne vous passerais la suite que dans deux semaines… (pour décaler les deux fics… comme ça un chapitre par semaine pour ceux qui suivent les deux ! Mais un toutes les deux semaines pour ceux qui suivent que l'une des deux… Enfin je sais pas si c'est clair ce que je dis xD) Donc courage ! J'essais de faire des fins moins sadiques… Enfin c'est dur quand même xD

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews et suite dans une semaine.

**Chapitre 8 :**

A travers des yeux émeraudes

Je venais d'écrire le mot à James. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je ne voulais pas le quitter comme ça mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était mon devoir de venger mes parents. Je devais partir et retrouver celui qui plonge notre monde dans l'obscurité. Je marchais le long des rues… Il faisait encore nuit. James devait dormir. Je séchai mes larmes avec les manches de mon t-short. Je devais rester forte. Ne pas penser à lui. Il me détournerait de mon devoir. Je dois rester forte quoi qu'il arrive. Même si c'était la dernière fois que je le vois… Je quittai le quartier des habitations sorcières. Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit qui me semblait le plus direct pour obtenir des informations de ce seigneur noir. Je transplanai alors devant le chaudron baveur. Je pris alors la direction de l'allée des embrumes réputées pour trouver des gens pas très nets… De toute façon pour aimer les ténèbres il ne fallait pas être très net ! Je m'engageai alors dans la rues et vis des gens bizarres. Bien plus bizarres que je n'aurais pu croire mais je gardais mon courage à deux mains. Je rentrais alors dans un bar mal famé. Je m'installai sans rien dire et observai autour de moi. La plupart portait des capuche et on avait du mal à voir leur visage. Mais où c'est qu'on pouvait bien trouver ce seigneur ! Quelle question franchement je sais mais…

« On ne le cherche pas, c'est lui qui vient nous trouver… » Dit un homme comme pour répondre à mes pensées.

« Comment ? »

« Télépathe… C'est très efficace. Alors comme ça on cherche le seigneur des ténèbres ? Et pourquoi ma chère ? »

« Si vous êtes télépathe vous devrez le savoir ! »

« Hum… Tu as du répondant. C'est bien ça… Si tu veux je peux t'aider. »

Je le regardai surprise. Il blague là !

« Non. »

Ah c'est stressant qu'il lise dans les pensées… Heureusement que ce n'est que les pensées actuelles !

« Pourquoi tu as quoi à cacher ? »

« Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher… »

« Bonne réponse. Alors ? »

« Ok mais comment ? »

Il souleva son bras et me montra un tatouage d'une tête de mort avec un serpent… Mouais. C'est bien et alors ! Ça ne me dit pas où se trouve le seigneur !

« Non mais je suis un de ses sous-fifres… »

« Grâce à ce truc ? »

« Oui. Il s'agit de la marque des ténèbres. »

« Et pourquoi être venu à moi et me la montrer ? Je pourrais très bien vous dénoncer ! »

« Je sais que tu ne le feras pas car tu as trop besoin de moi. Je ressens de la colère en toi… »

Et empathique en plus ! Il manquait plus que ça…

« Oh mais ce n'est que très léger… Je capte certaines émotions que quand je le désire… »

« C'est bien mais ça ne me dit toujours pas où je peux le trouver ! »

« Patience… Tu as de la colère te de la spontanéité… C'est bien ça. Mais peut-être un peu trop d'amour… De l'amour pour une personne en particulier. »

« Vous voulais pas non plus lire les lignes de ma main pour devinez mon avenir pendant que vous y êtes ! »

« Oh ce ne sera pas la peine… Je la vois déjà toute tracée. »

Je le regardai bizarre… Il me tendit la main :

« Fabien Malorson »

J'hésitai… Après tout je ne le connaissais pas tellement. Il continuait à me tendre la main tout en disant :

« Enchanté Lily Evans… »

Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Peut-être que je me jetais dans la gueule du loup mais de toute façon c'était mon seul moyen d'atteindre mon but. Je devais le suivre… Je lui serrai alors la main qu'il me répondit par un sourire. Il me fit alors transplanter. Le décor autour de moi s'effaça et j'atterris dans un endroit encore plus sombre si c'était possible, éclairait d'une lampe torche. Il me lâcha ma main délicatement et me fit signe de le suivre. Ce que je fis sans demander plus.

**OoOooOoO**

J'entrais dans une pièce assez sombre avec juste une cheminée allumée. Je vis alors un homme face à elle avec sa baguette à la main…

« Que veux-tu Malorson ? »

« Maitre… Je vous présente Lily Evans. »

Celui-ci se retourna pour admirer mon visage. Je le regardai bizarrement. Alors c'était lui ? Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! J'en oubliais même de lever ma baguette. Je finis tout de même par retrouver mes esprits et la pointa sur lui. Au lieu de le faire à son tour, il sourit.

« Hum… Ce n'est pas très poli comme bonjours Miss Evans… Dumbledore ne vous apprend pas la politesse ? »

« Pas pour les meurtriers ! »

« Meurtrier ? Moi ? Et pourquoi m'accusez-vous de ce statue ? » Dit-il calmement.

La question me paraissait pourtant évidente ! Pourquoi avait-il l'air surpris à ce point !

« Parce que vous avez tué mes parents ! »

Il se mit alors à rire. Je le regardais encore plus surprise sans arrêter de le menacer de ma baguette.

« Tu crois que je me serais déplacé moi-même pour tuer tes parents ? »

La question me perturba… C'était pourtant bien lui ! Ça ne pouvait être que lui… Sinon qui ?

« Je n'ai pas tué tes parents de mes mains mais si tu veux je peux te donner le nom du meurtrier comme tu appelles ça… Je peux même te donner l'occasion de te venger si tu le désires ! »

Je m'approchais de lui en lui tendant ma baguette sur le cou mais il n'avait nullement l'air impressionné. Pourtant il me laissa faire. Je savais très bien que s'il voulait il pourrait facilement retourner la situation… Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire.

« Qui es-ce alors ?! »

« Le jeune homme juste derrière toi… »

Je vis ses yeux noirs se poser sur moi… Des yeux d'un noir intense… Je me retourna alors vers le télépathe lui pointant ma baguette sur lui. Il s'approcha alors de mon oreille. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou…

« Tu peux te venger maintenant si tu le désires… »

« Maître ? Qu'es-ce que vous faites ? »

« Mais comment puis-je être sûr que vous ne me mentez pas ? »

« Regarde dans ses yeux et tu verras que c'est lui le meurtrier… »

Ce que je fis… Il avait un air coupable. Il devait avoir un air coupable. Il avait l'air un peu apeuré par la situation…

« Regarde la peur dans ses yeux… C'est un faible. Il a tué tes parents. Tu as l'occasion de te venger. Pourquoi ne pas le faire dès maintenant ! Je suppose que tu n'attendais que ce moment. Maintenant qu'il se présente à toi, à toi de jouer… »

J'hésitais… Oui je voulais tuer mes parents… Mais je n'étais pas une meurtrière. Comment me venger. Je ne veux pas non plus le tuer ! Le seigneur noir me répondit comme s'il avait pu entendre mes pensées…

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le tuer… Tu peux le torturer pour le punir de ce qu'il a osé faire à tes parents… »

Le torturer ? Ça ne fait pas de moi une meurtrière… Mais je pourrais me venger…

« Tu connais le sortilège de torture… Tu peux l'utiliser… » Me dit-il.

Doloris ? Mais c'est un sortilège interdit… Je ne devrais pas…

« Le sortilège de la mort est aussi interdit et pourtant il a osé l'utiliser sur tes parents… Ce ne serait que justice de lui rendre l'appareil. Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ? »

La haine dans mon cœur qui s'était accumulée depuis longtemps me donna le courage de m'approcher de Malorson qui était à genou en signe d'infériorité. Des mots si faciles quand on a des envies de vengeance… Des mots si simple à prononcer. Je le regardais avec haine et ces mots sortirent de ma bouche comme si j'aurais dit autre chose…

« Doloris ! » Dis-je.

Le gars se tordit de douleur mais j'en avais rien à faire ! Il devait payer pour toute la souffrance qu'il m'avait fait. Il devait souffrir pour le mal qu'il avait causé. Je le regardais avec haine. Le fait de le voir souffrir avait l'air de m'apaiser… Je croirais même ressentir de la satisfaction ! Quelque chose en moi cependant me disait d'arrêter… Que ça ne me ressemblait pas… Que je ne devais pas mais ma haine l'emporta et je lança un deuxième sort :

« Doloris ! »

Je le vis encore plus souffrir. J'avais envi qu'il paye. C'est alors que je repensa à James… Que dirait-il s'il me voyait ? Il serrait déçu ? Je ne crois pas qu'il approuverait… Ce n'était pas moi ! Jamais je n'aurais osé faire du mal à quelqu'un et pourtant je venais de le faire avec une certaine passion… J'arrêtai aussitôt le soir regrettant mon geste. Je me retournai vers le seigneur des ténèbres… Celui-ci me sourit. Il sortit sa baguette à son tour.

« Avada Kadavra ! » Dit-il.

L'homme que j'avais torturé mourra alors sur l'instant. Une larme coula le long de ma joue… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma haine m'avait poussé à faire ça. Je ne peux avoir fait ça. Il me regarda avec tendresse. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un homme comme lui puisse regarder quelqu'un de cette façon. Il sécha ma larme…

« ça fait toujours cet effet-là la première fois. Un sentiment de regret… Mais il ne faut pas. Cet homme l'avait mérité. Il avait tué tes parents ! Il méritait de subir le même sort qu'il leur a fait subir. »

Je baissa la tête et il la releva avec sa main.

« Lily… Il ne faut pas… Des yeux si merveilleux ne peuvent exprimé ce sentiment… »

« Mais je… »

« Chut… »

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Je ne fis rien. De toute façon que pouvais-je faire… Je venais de torturer un homme avant qu'il le tue… Une autre larme coula le long de ma joue. Sans prévenir, il me prit alors dans ses bras d'un coup sec. Comme pour me rassurer, il me caressa alors le dos. Une délicatesse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas de la part du seigneur noir. Je ne pleurais pas totalement. Je ne voulais pas paraître faible. Mais une larme de temps en temps ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire son apparition.

« Je suis fier de toi Lily… » Finit-il par dire.

**A suivre...**


	10. Perdue quelque part

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Je m'excuse pour ce retard mais j'ai été un peu prise toute la semaine à cause de mes cours et de tout ce que j'ai à côté et du coup je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire la suite… Je suis débordée en ce moment et je fais mon maximum. Donc voici la suite et le 10 arrive dans deux semaines. Désolée pour la fin et je sens que je vais encore me faire tuer… Je dois aimer ça c'est pas possible. MDR !!!! Allez bisou à tous et merci pour vos reviews !!!

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews et suite dans une semaine.

**Chapitre 9 :**

Perdu quelque part

Sirius, Remus et moi étions dans le salon face à mon père… Je venais de le mettre au courant de la disparition de Lily et je dus lui donner le mot qu'elle m'avait écrit juste avant qu'elle parte.

« Et bien les garçons il va falloir que vous me suivez… »

C'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire ! Qu'on le suive ! Pas qu'on parte chercher Lily ?!

« Je pense que vous êtes assez responsable maintenant pour apprendre quelque chose d'important… »

Il nous fit signe de venir et il prit la direction de la porte. Tous les trois on se regarda bizarrement. Nous le suivirent quand même. Après tout c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison.

« Mais papa on va où ? »

« Voir Dumbledore à ton avis ! Bon… Nous allons transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde a passé son permis ?»

On acquiesça tous les trois.

Ah oui… Pas con ça… C'est vrai que sur ce coup il avait raison. C'est alors qu'on transplana tous là-bas. Une fois arrivée, mon père prit la tête du groupe et nous le suivions sans discuter. On allait alors direction vers le bureau du directeur…

**OoOooOoO**

A peine arrivé au village que nous prenons non pas la direction du château mais plus dans les rues du petits villages. Nous traversons la place principale et prenons une… deux… trois petites rues. Pour ensuite arriver dans un cul de sac avec un mur en face de nous. On regardait tous les trois mon père bien curieux de savoir ce qui lui passé par la tête et pourquoi nous n'avions pas pris la direction du château. Il mis l'une de ses main sur le mur tout en disant à voix basse avant d'avoir regarder si nous étions bien seul :

« Impasse de la plume d'or »

Le mur disparut comme un voile laissant apparaître une porte dont le contour avait l'air d'être de l'or… A mon avis elle en portait plus la couleur. Mon père nous fit rentrer et referma la porte derrière lui. J'admirais la vue qui nous était offerte. On était dans un couloir de la couleur rouge et or… Une plume ou deux de la couleur or était dessiné dessus. Mon père nous amena dans une salle où Dumbledore se trouvait devant une cheminée discutant avec d'autres personnes dont je ne connaissais même pas !

« Dumbledore… Nous avons un sérieux problème. » Dit mon père.

Le directeur se retourna vers lui fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien je t'écoute… »

« Mademoiselle Lily Evans s'est enfui du domicile entre hier soir et ce matin. Elle a seulement laisser une lettre à mon fils. Elle a réussi à disparaître aux yeux des Aurors. »

Celui-ci prit la lettre que mon père lui tendait d'un air grave.

« Et bien nous devons faire vite car ce seigneur noir, d'après nos sources ne désire plus tuer la jeune Evans mais la convertir. Or s'il y arrive… »

« Attendez ! Franchement ! On parle de Lily… Jamais elle ne ferait ça ! » Dis-je interrompant le professeur.

« En êtes vous sur James ? Lily a été affecté par la mort de ses parents et le seigneur noir n'hésitera pas à utiliser ce point faible pour faire en sorte d'y arriver. James… Ce n'est pas Cédric que vous avez en face de vous cette fois. L'année dernière était de la rigolade. »

En évoquant le nom de Cédric, tout le monde nous regarda fronçant les sourcils se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler Dumbledore. Seul Sirius et Remus était au courant de ce qui c'était passé l'an dernier…

« Dumbledore a raison James… Si ce seigneur réussi, alors nous aurons non pas une force très puissante à combattre mais deux… »

Remus venait de jeter sur table une éventualité que je mettais refuser d'admettre. Or je savais tout au fond de moi qu'il avait raison. Je baissai la tête tout en disant :

« Que pouvons-nous faire alors ? »

**OoOooOoO**

Dumbledore avait un plan certes mais il ne me plaisait guère. Je n'approuvais pas du tout et pourtant je n'avais pas le choix. En fait ce que je n'approuvais surtout pas c'est qu'il choisisse de m'écarter de cette histoire. Pourtant elle me concernait ! Je n'acceptais pas ça. Je devais participer ! Après tout Lily était l'amour de ma vie et c'est moi qui devait venir à son secours comme avant ! Lui qui m'avait encourager à rester à son chevet pourquoi refusait-il cette fois-ci que je sois là. A cause du danger ? Mais quel importance ! Si je devais donner ma vie alors je le ferais. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. A quoi ça sert de vivre si Lily n'est pas là ! C'est pour ça que je suis prêt à la risquer pour pouvoir la retrouver car sans elle je ne suis rien.

« James ? »

Sirius me sort de mes contemplations… A vrai dire j'étais en train de ruminer dans mon coin tout en regardant les étoiles de la chambre.

« Oui. » Répondit nonchalamment.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« Non ça ira. Je me suis déjà assez expliquer tout à l'heure. »

« Mais tu sais s'il refuse que tu participes c'est parce qu'il ne veut te faire courir aucun risque… »

« A quoi ça sert franchement de vivre si on ne peut même pas sauver celle qu'on aime ! Tu devrais comprendre ça toi ! »

« Mouais… »

« Non mais de toute façon je n'en démordrais pas et s'il faut je ferais comme elle. Je disparaîtrais pour pouvoir la retrouver. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure solution tu sais… »

« Moi je me le demande ! »

Il pausa une main sur mon épaule. Je continuais à regarder les étoiles… Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de ne pouvoir rien faire. Je serrais près à faire tout pour elle et pourtant on me l'interdit…

**OoOooOoO**

Je me trouvais dans l'allée des embrumes. Il était 1h du matin… J'avais réussi à échapper à la surveillance des Aurors. Facile quand on a une cape d'invisibilité. J'avais décidé de retrouver Lily que ce soit avec ou sans leur accord. Je savais que pour trouver la personne qu'elle cherche elle était sûrement venue d'abord ici. C'est le premier endroit qu'on pourrait penser pour trouver quelqu'un de mauvais. Je rentrais dans un bar et alla directement voir le barman. Peut-être que lui pourrait me répondre.

« Bonjours… »

« Bonjours. » Me répondit-il d'un ton sec. « Je vous serre quoi ? »

« Euh… Une bière au beurre s'il vous plait. »

« Non ne faisons que de l'alcool fort ici. »

« Et de l'eau ? »

« Non. »

« Bon ben temps. Un truc fort mais pas trop quand même. »

« Mouais… »

Il partit prendre un verre et revint avec le même mais remplis.

« Voilà. »

« Merci. Excusez-moi mais je peux vous poser une question. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous êtes Auror ? »

« Euh… non… c'est juste une question comme ça. »

« Alors ok. Tu veux savoir quoi ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas vu dans cette semaine une jeune femme rousse avec les yeux vert venir ici. »

« Une jeune femme rousse avec des yeux vert ? Je crois pas non. »

Je sortis agacé des gallions.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Ah… Maintenant que vous me le demandez ça me dit quelque chose mais ça remonte à loin vous savez… »

Je sortis d'autre gallions que je posa sur le comptoir.

« Elle est bien venue ici oui… Elle discutait avec un homme. »

« Un homme ? »

« A désolé mais… »

Je continuais à mettre des gallions sur la table.

« Un homme qui est… non je ne peux pas… »

« Comment ça vous pouvez pas ? »

Je mis la moitié de ma bourse sur le comptoir.

« Bon ok mais c'est vraiment parce que vous avez un bon don de persuasion ! »

« On me la toujours dit… »

Je bus alors une gorgée de ma boisson.

« La jeune femme rousse était avec un mangemort. »

Je recracha instantanément ce qu'il y avait dans ma bouche.

« Quoi ! »

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux vous en dire plus à par qu'ils ont rejoint vous-savez-qui. »

« Et vous ne pouvez pas me dire où vous-savez-qui est ? »

« Ah non non monsieur… On ne peut pas partir à sa recherche, c'est lui qui vient nous trouver. » Dit-il d'un sourire me laissant alors seul pour servir d'autres clients sans avoir bien évidemment oublié d'avoir ramasser les gallions.

Je restais alors la bouche bée. Un mangemort ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle avait dans la tête !!!

**OoOooOoO**

Je venais de sortir du bar… Comment avait-elle pu suivre un mangemort. Bon ok la question était un peu con puisque je savais pourquoi mais elle aurait pus être plus prudente !!! 1h30... Il faisait nuit. Normal vous allez me dire. Et moi qui vagabonde dans cette rue infestée de malotrue… Je continue à avancer la tête baisser quand quelqu'un me percuta tellement fort qu'on tomba tous les deux. Cette personne se retrouva sur moi. Sans même alors que j'ai le temps de m'excuser, je vis une mèche rousse frôler mon visage…

**A suivre…**


	11. Désespoir

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Bon… je sais c'est plus court que d'habitude mais je pouvais pas faire autrement au niveau du découpage de l'histoire, sinon c'était un chapitre de 30 pages que vous auriez à lire !!! Vous êtes dégoûté que je ne l'ai pas posté ? XD Ah ben désolée lol déjà que je sais pas comment je vais découper la suite xD. Bon ça va la fin n'est pas trop sadique, j'ai été gentille

La suite dans deux semaines, le lundi. Ben oui maintenant je file les chapitres le lundi car j'ai dû construire un « emploi du temps » par rapport à mes cours pour arriver à faire tout et c'est encore chaud xD

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews !

**Chapitre 10 :**

Désespoir…

J'avançais dans l'allée des embrumes à 1h30 du matin la tête baisser quand quelqu'un me percuta tellement fort qu'on tomba tous les deux. Cette personne se retrouva sur moi. Sans même alors que j'ai le temps de m'excuser, je vis une mèche rousse frôler mon visage… Instinctivement je dis :

« Lily ? »

La personne qui était sûre moi, se releva rapidement. J'en fis de même. Son visage était caché par un capuchon noir. Je m'approcha d'elle mais elle recula. Je sentais que c'était Lily mais en même temps je n'en étais pas sûr. C'est comme si je sentais quelque chose de différents…

« Lily ? Répond-moi si c'est toi… »

La personne ne bougea pas mais ne parla pas non plus. Je ne savais pas tellement quoi faire. Je tentai une seconde fois de m'approcher et recula alors encore une fois et ouvrit enfin la bouche pour sortir un son :

« Retourne parmi les tiens… Nous ne faisons plus parti du même monde. »

« Lily ? Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Sa voix était froide et j'avais eu du mal à la reconnaître mais c'était bien elle.

« Tu appartiens à la lumière et moi aux ténèbres maintenant. Entre nous c'est plus possible. Alors trouve une fille de ton camp. »

Elle se retourna alors et commença à marcher me laissant seul. Sa voix était sans émotion… C'était limite flippant. Mais hors de question après avoir longuement chercher de la laisser partir comme ça. Je lui agrippai son poignet et la fis se retourner si bien que son capuchon tomba, laissant voir son visage si pale. On avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis des semaines dû à son teint. Ses yeux par contre avaient toujours leur éclat. Un éclat pourtant qui montrait une certaine colère et haine prête à exploser. Elle retira violemment son poignet de ma main.

« Ne me touche pas James. C'est fini entre nous. Il faut te faire une raison. »

« Non ! »

« Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. N'essaie plus jamais de me retrouver ! Ou sinon ce n'est pas moi que tu perdras mais la vie. »

Une menace si froide… J'en restais bouche baie. Elle transplanta alors devant mes yeux… Je tendis la main vers l'endroit où elle était il y avait quelques instants… Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Elle venait de me dire de la laisser partir, de la quitter, de ne plus penser à elle… de l'oublier…

« Non !!!!!! »

Je tombai par terre à genoux. Je ne pouvais l'accepter. C'était impossible. On était lié ! On était fait l'un pour l'autre !!!

« Non !!!!!! Non !!! Non !!!!!!! »

Mon cœur venait de se fendre en deux. Elle avait été ensorcelé ! Ce n'était pas possible. Je sentis alors une goutte sur mon front. Je regardais dans le ciel et une fine pluie commença à apparaître… Celle-ci se transforma vite en averse mais je refusais de bouger. Toujours à genoux… La pluie permettait de cacher mes larmes… Les seules que j'aurais versé. Celle qui découle directement de mon cœur en pleine souffrance. Je lui avais offert. Elle le détenait dans sa main et elle venait de le poignarder avec la plus redoutable des armes… L'ignorance et l'indifférence.

« James ? »

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je ne me retournai pas pour savoir qui ça pouvait être. De toute façon je m'en foutais ! Je restais agenouillé…

« Hey mon pote… ça pleut ! Il vaut mieux pas rester là… » Dit Sirius que je reconnus.

« Non. »

« Mais tu vas attraper la crève. »

« Si je pouvais mourir au passage alors je serais comblé. »

« Dis pas ça… Allez… viens. »

« Non !!! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! »

« Mais c'est insensé ! »

« Parce que c'est pas à toi que la femme de ta vie a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à toi !!! Je ne bougerais pas, je suis catégorique. »

« Ok… Alors on reste avec toi. »

Je sentis deux personnes s'agenouiller à côté de moi…

« Je ne vous oblige pas à… »

« Tu souffres alors on souffrira avec toi. Tu es mon frère et hors de question de t'abandonner… »

La pluie tombait sur nous à flot et pourtant si Remus, ni Sirius ne bougèrent… Mon bonheur venait de s'envoler… J'aimerais repartir en marche arrière… Faire en sorte que tout ça n'arrive pas. Que les parents de Lily soient toujours vivant… Comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle ? Même le temps n'y changera rien. Je ne pourrais vivre avec son absence. Je ne veux l'accepter et c'est pour ça que je reste là encore et encore… Comme si elle allait réapparaître et se jeter dans mes bras. Je serais alors prêt à la pardonner. Mais jamais à vivre sans elle.

**OoOooOoO**

J'étais dans ma chambre assis sur une chaise en regardant par la fenêtre… ça faisait une semaine qu'elle m'avait quitté et que je ne vivais plus. Je n'avais même pas envi de continuer à vivre et de relever la tête. Cette nuit-là, on était resté à genoux jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte… Ils m'ont alors ramené ici et je n'en suis jamais sorti. M'en sortir de ce cauchemar ? A quoi bon sans Lily… Je passe mes journées à naviguer entre mon lit et cette chaise. Un repas plateau toujours plein sur le bureau… Manger ? Pour vivre ? Non… Je préfère rester sur cette chaise espérant te voir sur le pallier même si je sais qu'au fond de moi tu ne viendras plus jamais…

**OoOooOoO**

J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir mais je ne me retourne pas. Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi… Une photo apparut alors sous mes yeux. Dessus, Lily et moi s'embrassaient… On avait l'air si heureux sur cette photo.

« Tu vois ça James… » Dit Remus.

« … »

« C'est le passé… et ça restera le passé si tu restes assis sur cette chaise. »

Je tourne mon visage vers lui tout en gardant le même silence.

« James… Te laisserais-tu faire si facilement ? »

« … »

« Tu n'essais même pas de te battre ? »

« A quoi bon… Elle a été clair… »

« Et tu va croire à ce qu'elle t'as dit ? As-tu au moins regardé au fond de ses yeux ? »

« … »

« James. Tu abandonnes comme ça sans même te battre or qu'a dit Dumbledore… Que la seule chose pour laquelle il faut se battre c'est l'amour ! Or toi tu le laisses mourir… Tu t'es toujours battu pour pouvoir y arriver. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'y croire même dans la période où Lily te considérer comme un abruti ! N'es-ce pas la même situation ? Ça ne te rappelle pas la Lily-inaccessible-qui-hait-le-James-tombeur-de-ces-dames… C'est la même chose James ! Et cette fois-ci encore tu dois te battre ! Au nom de tom amour ! Combien de fois vous avez traverser des situations dans le même style et vous vous en êtes toujours sorti… Et devine pourquoi… »

« … »

« Parce que vous vous aimez là, au fond de votre cœur même si les apparences ne le montre toujours pas. »

Je finis par prendre la photo dans ma main… Je la regardais… Elle qui souriait dans mes bras et qui m'embrassait. Je ne quittais pas cette photo des yeux…

« James… Tu dois te battre pour cette amour. Rien est jamais perdu sauf si tu restes là à rien faire… »

Je levais les yeux vers Remus.

« Je… » Dis-je.

Je regardais encore la photo…

« Je dois… me battre… »

« Oui. Au nom de votre amour… Tu dois te battre et la reconquérir, la faire revenir… Sans elle tu n'est rien mais sans toi, elle n'est rien non plus… C'est elle même qui me l'a dit. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans toi. »

Je me levais avec la photo en main.

« Tu as raison Remus… Je dois aller la chercher et la sauver des griffes de ce monstre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

**A suivre…**


	12. Veux tu m'épouser

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Alors ce chapitre est l'avant dernier normalement… à moins que j'ai une idée d'un seul coup comme quand j'ai écris la fin de ce chapitre. Je m'excuse milles fois pour le retard mais cette fois-ci c'était parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je n'étais pas chez moi… Je m'excuse milles fois et le chapitre 12 arrive dans une semaine mais au jours normal : le lundi.

Alors vous avez le droit de vous plaindre et tout pour une fin comme celle-là mais je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre gros sourire et si vous me connaissais bien… enfin je dis rien

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews ! et bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 11 :**

Veux-tu m'épouser ?

J'avançais dans cette maison ma robe noir traînant légèrement par terre. Mon seigneur m'avait demandé… Je logeais alors le long couloir. Mon visage pâle reflétait ce que j'étais maintenant… Je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière et j'étais heureuse qu'il m'accepte et me protège. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il m'avait accueilli. Il me traitait comme une princesse et tout ce que je voulais était exaucé du moment que je lui rester fidèle. Peu de personne dans ses rangs avait ce privilège. Allait savoir pourquoi ! J'ouvris alors la porte délicatement. Il se trouvait là face à une cheminée éteinte. Il se retourna en m'entendant entrer.

« Lily… Je voulais te voir pour une chose importante… »

Je m'avançais un peu plus prêt et il me prit la main.

« Tu habites maintenant depuis plus d'un mois ici. Tu m'ais resté fidèle pendant tout ce temps… Mais je voudrais que tu fasses encore plus pour moi. »

« Oui seigneur ? »

« Tout d'abord ne m'appelle plus Seigneur mais Tom… Tu seras la seule autorisée à prononcer mon prénom… »

« Je… C'est un honneur ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Tu me ferais encore plus honneur si tu régnais sur le monde à mes côtés… Lily ? »

Il se mit à genoux devant moi. C'était la première fois que je le voyais accepter de se soumettre de cette façon. Ça m'étonnait même car ce n'était pas du tout son genre à s'abaisser devant quelqu'un…

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

**OoOooOoO**

Je m'équipais. J'étais prêt à la retrouver. J'étais rentré dans l'ordre du phœnix pour mon lien avec Lily et surtout parce que j'avais été très têtu et que je leur avais fait clairement comprendre qu'avec ou sans leur aide j'y retournerais. Ils ont fini par céder. Un de nos espions avait trouvé la plaque du seigneur noir mais malheureusement il s'était fait tué juste après avoir eu le temps de nous dévoiler l'endroit. On a alors organiser une petite troupe pour s'infiltrer et récupérer Lily et peut-être même en finir une fois pour toute avec celui qui m'avait volé l'amour de ma vie.

On sortit de notre planque à nous. On était pas mal… même la plupart était là ainsi que Remus et Sirius qui avait insisté auprès de Dumbledore ! Celui-ci avait craqué et puis de toute façon il ne pouvait faire autrement puisqu'ils étaient aussi têtus que moi. On avançait discrètement et je pris les devant. Une immense maison nous faisait face. On passait par un cimetière bien étrange quand je vis écris sur une tombe « Tom Jedusor ». J'eus des frissons dans le dos avant de continuer à avancer discrètement. Une partie allait faire diversion devant pendant que nous entrerons discrètement. Notre but était de récupérer Lily. Le leur faire diversion et une autre d'en finir avec ce seigneur noir. On passait par une petite fenêtre qui donnait au sous-sol. Dans mon équipe, on était six… Les maraudeurs mis à part Peter qui d'ailleurs n'était même pas au courant de toute l'histoire de cet été (xD) et deux aurores plus une infirmière. Je ne pensais pas cette dernière apte à cette mission à première vue... Ben oui ! Une infirmière se battre contre des mangemorts… Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'elle a le don de guérison qui peut nous être pratique. De plus elle a été formé comme un Auror car son père voulait qu'elle le soit mais elle avait vite changer de voie malgré l'entraînement de son père quand elle était jeune… En gros elle est plus redoutable qu'on ne pourrait le penser… Comment je le sais ? Parce que Sirius a encore voulu faire son malin devant elle… Vous voulez savoir comment ça s'est passé ! Mais et la suite pour récupérer Lily ? Bon ok je vous raconte…

flash back

« Salut… Tu es infirmière je crois… » Dit Sirius envers la jeune femme.

On était dans le quartier général de l'ordre et on venait d'apprendre que la jeune femme en face de nous était infirmière à St Mangouste. Sirius trouvait ça bizarre qu'une infirmière puisse faire partie de l'ordre. Celle-ci le regarda surprise et finit par lui dire :

« Oui… Pourquoi ? »

« Ben une infirmière dans l'ordre… »

Elle fronça des sourcils… En même temps la façon dont Sirius venait de sortir sa phrase… ça faisait limite macho…

« Ben oui infirmière… Mais ça doit être dur les missions pour vous, non ? »

« Non. »

« Mais être infirmière… ça fait que vous êtes pas beaucoup… »

« Tu insinues que je ne sais pas me battre. »

« Ben… c'est pas ça mais… »

« Si c'est ce que tu insinues… »

« Bon ok un petit peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu »

Le pauvre… Il venait de recevoir un sortilège assez brutal. Elle l'avait expulsé très loin d'elle. Puis elle s'accroupit vers un Sirius par terre :

« Sache que j'ai été entraîné par mon père pour devenir Auror à l'origine et un dernier conseil… Évite de sous-estimez ceux qui se trouvent en face de toi… »

fin du flash-back

Bon retournons à notre mission tout de même. Actuellement nous sommes dans l'immense maison. Nous nous sommes séparés en trois groupe de deux pour trouver Lily plus discrètement. J'étais avec Remus, les deux Aurors ensemble et l'infirmière avec Sirius… Le pauvre allait passé un sacré moment s'il l'ouvrait encore… Remus et moi marchions alors le long d'un couloir assez sombre. On n'avait pas allumer nos baguettes pour éviter de se faire repérer. Normalement il ne devrait plus rester grand monde dans la maison puisque le groupe de diversion aurait du tous les attirer vers eux… On arriva vite vers un escalier qui montait où le choix de continuer tout droit. Remus ferma les yeux. (comme si c'était le moment --'). Je le regardais faire un peu surpris quand il montra la direction de l'escalier. J'haussa un sourcil. Il me montra alors son nez. Ah oui… C'est vrai que parce qu'il était loup-garou, il arrivait à sentir certaines choses plus qu'un être normal… On monta alors à l'étage discrètement.

Il n'y avait personne ! Ils devaient tous être dehors ! Chaque pièce qu'on visitait été vide. On continuait d'avancer quand on se retrouva au bout du couloir se divisant en deux… Soit à gauche, soit à droite… Je regardais Remus d'un air interrogateur.

« Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix et qu'on va devoir se séparer… » Dit Remus.

J'acquiesçais. On se sépara alors. Je pris à gauche… Je longeais alors le reste du couloir la baguette à ma main. Il avait l'air interminable. Je tournai alors à droite et avançai… J'y voyais presque rien dans toute cette pénombre quand j'aperçu devant moi une silhouette. Je m'arrêtais net. Je reconnus alors très bien cette silhouette !

« Lily… »

Elle s'approcha de moi sans rien dire. J'hésitais à baisser ma baguette… Si elle avait rejoint définitivement ce seigneur noir je savais qu'elle était capable de me tuer. Elle continua à s'approcher sans rien dire. A peine je vis son visage parce qu'elle était tout prête de moi que je vis un faisceau vert se diriger vers moi et percuter mon cœur.

« Je lui ai dit oui… Je n'avais pas le choix. »

**A suivre…**


	13. Traîtrise cachée

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Coucou tout le monde !!! Bon je m'excuse milles fois pour ce retard bien long... je crois que ça fait un mois... Mais j'étais en pleins examen blanc et je n'ai pas eu trop de temps à moi. Je profite d'une soirée de baby-sitting, pendant que les enfants dorment pour vous écrire ce chapitre.

Je vous avait dis que ce serait le dernier chapitre mais changement de plan ! xD Et oui j'ai trouvé une fin bien mieux mais du coup ça prendra plus d'un chapitre et je pense que celui-là doit être le troisième en partant de la fin ou quelque chose dans ce genre... Enfin vous serez au courant !

Encore milles fois désolée !!! N'hésitez pas sur les reviews quand même ! et bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 12 :**

Traîtrise cachée

_A peine je vis son visage parce qu__'__elle était tout prêt de moi que je vis un faisceau vert se diriger vers moi et percuter mon cœur._

_« Je lui ai dit oui__…__ Je n__'__avais pas le choix. » raisonna la voix de Lily dans ma tête__…_

**OoOooOoO**

Des pas s'éloignèrent du corps maintenant sans vie de James. Une longue robe traînant derrière ses pas, la jeune femme avançait la tête haute sa baguette à la main. Elle ne dit rien ni ne versa une larme. Elle continua dans ce même couloir pour arriver au bout sans issus. Elle appuya de ses doigts sur trois points bien précis du mur et celui-ci pivota. Elle rentra dans le nouveau passage, le laissant se refermer derrière elle. Elle prit l'escalier qui lui faisait face, descendant. Aucune fois elle regarda en arrière. Aucune fois elle ne regretta. Aucune fois elle ne ressentit de la peine. Elle continua les marches jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait d'un seul coup la tête qui tourne légèrement faisant bouger tout le décor. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle commençait à subir des vertiges. Pourtant elle ne s'assit pas. Elle ne devait pas être faible. Elle devait montrer sa puissance. Survivre... Seul était son but. Elle continua à avancer tout en persévérant à ne pas s'aider de l'appuie sur le mur. Elle arriva alors en bas de l'escalier qu'elle avait descendu. Elle avança dans le long passage sans avoir allumer sa baguette. Les ténèbres régnaient tout comme dans son cœur. Elle rentra dans une pièce où seul le feu de la cheminée l'éclairé. Là était debout de dos devant la cheminée. Elle s'approcha. La silhouette lui disait quelques choses... Elle tendit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme.

"Ne bouge pas... Qui es-tu ?"

L'homme ne se retourna pas mais le fait de sentir la baguette dans son dos le raidit. Il dit alors en essayant de cacher son appréhension.

"Peter... Peter Pettigrow !!!"

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

"Que fais-tu là ?"

"Euh... je suis... enfin... je viens... et puis... enfin... je..."

"Ma princesse..." Dit une troisième voix venant d'arriver.

La jeune femme s'avait de qui il s'agissait pour avoir accepter sa demande... Une demande qui change une vie... Une demande qui unit deux âmes... Deux cœurs ? Non... cela pourrait paraître de l'amour mais il s'agissait plus de pouvoir et de passion qu'autre chose. L'homme qui venait d'arriver sourit en voyant la jeune femme pointer la baguette sur le jeune Pettigrow.

"Hum... Je crois que vous vous connaissez si mes souvenirs sont bons."

La jeune femme fit une grimace en voyant le porc en face de lui sourire. Il la dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose et elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un proche et il pourrait très bien être un traître. Mais l'homme n'essaya pas pour autant de prendre sa défense. La situation l'amusait plutôt qu'autre chose.

"Pettigrow ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec Black ou Potter ?"

Potter ? Il ne risquait pas d'être avec lui puisqu'elle venait de le tuer. Elle sourit à cette idée.

"Je... Je suis avec vous !" dit Pettigrow.

"Mouais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas confiance et cela est mauvais pour ta misérable vie... Et puis de toute façon tu n'es d'aucun intérêt ! Humm... Dois-je te tuer tout de suite ou..."

Cela fit rire l'autre jeune homme.

"Et bien Lily ! Tu es encore plus diabolique que moi si c'est possible ! Mais je pense qu'il peut nous servir..."

"A quoi ? A récurer les toilettes ? Je le verrais plutôt bien en dînée à Nagini..."

"Peut-être mais pour l'instant il es mieux de le laisser en vie."

Lily fit la mou. Elle retira sa baguette un instant mais en voyant le soulagement de Peter elle la repointa histoire de lui faire peur avant de le faire déguerpir. Ils ne se retrouvèrent alors plus que deux dans la pièce.

« Cette passion dans tes yeux... Je ne regrette pas le premier jour où je t'ai vu. »

« Le jour où j'ai vengé mes parents... »

« Et le jour où tu as enfin ouvert les yeux ! Tu as découvert ce qu'étai la vie, sa beauté et ce qu'elle nous a donné... La vengeance tout comme la torture d'un autre... Cela peut paraître horrible mais au fond qui n'a jamais ressentit cette sensation... cette soif... Toi aussi tu es passée par là. »

Il s'approcha du feu lui tournant le dos.

« Oui c'est vrai... Et je t'en remercie. Comment ai-je pu être si naïve auparavant ? S'en ai limite déprimant ! Comment ai-je pu aim... ai... aim... enfin comment ai-je pu arriver à tout ce que j'étais ! »

Elle avait eu du mal à prononcer ce mot. Pourtant c'était un mot simple. Un mot qu'elle pouvait prononcer. Oui elle l'avait aimé mais cela était fini il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait même tourner la page avec son ancienne vie en le tuant. Oui elle l'avait tué. Aucun remord...

**OoOoOOoOoO**

La nuit avait été dur. Les Aurors avaient assiégé le château. Tom... avait du me quitter pour aller régler le compte à ses prétentieux. Il me convia alors à rester dans la même pièce mais au bout de dix minutes je ne tenais plus en place. Je devais bouger... J'avais besoin d'action. Il fallait que j'y aille. Je sortis alors de la pièce et repris le même chemin. Moi, Lily Evans, avait décidé qu'il était temps que certains apprennent qui elle était vraiment. Elle quitta alors le passage qui se referma derrière elle et longea le couloir où elle l'avait tué... Elle marcha dans le noir jusqu'à heurter quelque chose de son pied droit. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait de l'épaule de James... Elle s'arrêta... regarda le corps... Elle eut un haut le cœur s'amplifiant de plus en plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais elle s'avait très bien que ce n'était plus qu'un mort... Mais d'un seul coup, quelque chose lui parut étrange. Quand elle l'avait tué... Ses yeux étaient restés ouverts ! Quelque chose lui agrippa d'un seul coup la cheville. Elle reçut alors un sortilège de plein fouet la mettant dans un « coma artificiel ».

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Elle se réveilla dans une pièce sombre. Elle sentit alors une baguette s'appuyer sur son épaule. Elle voulu dégainer la sienne mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait plus et qu'elle était liée pieds et mains dans un lit. Elle regarda alors en direction de son « agresseur ». Sirius ! La pouasse ! Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire de subir la vengeance du meilleur ami de Potter...

« Evans ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi et que toute cette précaution ne te dérange pas trop... »

« Où suis-je Black ! »

« Non, non, non ! ça marche pas comme ça ici ! C'est moi qui pose les questions et c'est toi qui répond ! Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu fabriques !!! »

« Quoi ? ça ne se voit pas ? Je suis allongée dans ce lit à te regarder puisque je ne peux rien faire d'autre ! »

« Ne joue pas la maligne avec moi !!! »

« Mais je n'oserais pas... »

paf

Sirius venait de la frapper au visage sous les nerfs. Entra alors Remus.

« Sirius !!! Arrête ! Je savais bien que je ne devais pas te laisser seul avec elle... Tu n'es pas raisonnable ! »

« Moi raisonnable ?! Et elle !!! Elle l'a été en tentant de tuer James !!! »

« Ahem... Pas tenter mais tuer... Je l'ai tué... »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Oh non... Tu as manqué ta cible ! Quand ton amant apprendra ça... Ma pauvre... Incapable de lancer un sortilège même avec sa cible en face d'elle ne bougeant pas ! »

« Black ! Détache-moi et tu verras si je sais manquer ma cible ! »

« Oh non... Tu rêves... De toute façon je te tuerais avant pour avoir essayer. »

Lily fronça des sourcils. Comment ça essayer ! Elle l'avait tué ! Elle en était sûre !!!

« Bon maintenant fini le bavardage... Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur le seigneur des ténèbres ! »

Elle lui cracha à la figure.

« Cour toujours ! »

Paf

« Sirius !!! Tu avais promis ! » Dit Remus.

« Désolé mais là c'était mérité ! Mais écoute Evans ! ça va pas se passer comme ça ! »

Elle vit alors Remus l'attirer vers l'extérieur de la pièce pour lui parler... Elle, était totalement perdue... Soit il mentait pour la faire culpabiliser de ce qu'elle avait fait... soit... il mentait. Non c'était certain ! Personne ne survit à un tel sortilège ! C'est impossible !!! Elle réussit alors à capter quelques morceaux de conversation entre Sirius et Remus qui était de l'autre côté de la cloison de la chambre.

« Tu avais promis ! Je te signale quand la touchant, tu touches James !!! »

« Pas au visage ! »

« Même ! Elle doit rester en bonne état sinon James meurt ! »

« Ouais ben je lui apprendrais à pas faire attention la prochaine fois avec une fille ! »

« Peut-être mais en attendant heureusement que c'est arrivé sinon il ne serait plus parmis nous... »

« Pour moi il ne l'ai pas non plus tout à fait ! As-tu vu dans quel état il est ! »

« Oui mais il peut guérir... »

« Ouais ben c'est pas elle qui a l'air de s'en soucier ! »

« Elle non mais lui... ou elle... enfin lui... euh... »

« Oui enfin bref c'est ce qu'il la sauvé. »

« Ouais et il le restera temps qu'il... euh... ou elle restera en vie. »

« C'est bon j'ai compris... Mais c'est vraiment nécessaire de la garder en vie elle ? »

« Réfléchis ! Sans elle ce n'est pas possible. Si elle meurt, ils meurent... »

Elle n'entendit alors plus rien. Apparemment les deux hommes avaient du arrêter de parler. Quand à Lily, elle était encore plus perdu. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre toute leur parole. C'était incompréhensible !

« Bon... Attendons que Dumbledore vienne. C'est plus sûr. »

Elle entendit alors des pas s'éloigner... Elle, de son côté, était toujours attachée et elle avait beau remuer dans tous les sens, rien n'y faisait. Ces liens étaient plus fort qu'elle.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Elle avait fini par se lasser de gigoter dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'enfuir. Elle restait là alors à regarder le plafond imaginant le « futur ». Elle avait entendu que Dumbledore viendrait. Que dirait-il quand il la verrait ? L'enverrait-il à Azkaban ? Elle avait tué un homme... Elle n'était plus aussi innocente qu'avant. Elle s'attendait au pire. Mais elle gardait tout de même la tête haute. L'image de James les yeux fermés lui revint alors à l'esprit. Et si Sirius avait raison ? Et si James était vraiment vivant ? Remus avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle et de quelqu'un d'autre pour survivre... Ce quelqu'un d'autre dépendant d'elle mais qui ? Qui pourrait avoir besoin d'elle pour garder James en vie. Se servait-il de sa magie pour y arriver ?

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme grand, aux traits et au regard inspirant le respect... Dumbledore venait d'entrer. Lily le regarda dans les yeux le défiant. Elle n'avait pas peur qu'il lui dise qu'elle devait aller à Azkaban, ni qu'elle doit mourir. Elle préférait cela que de se retrouver dans cette chambre attachée.

« Bien le bonjours Melle Evans... »

Bien le bonjours ? Là je m'attends au pire vu son sourire bien veillant. ça cache quelque chose.

« Écoute Lily... »

« Non écoutez-moi plutôt ! » L'interrompit-elle. « Je préfère que vous alliez droit au but. Pour combien de temps je serais condamnée ? »

« Condamnée ? » Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui. A Azkaban ! Combien de temps ? A moins que ce soit à vie ? »

« Ah... je vois... Et bien non... tu n'iras pas à Azkaban. »

« Comment ça je n'irais pas à Azkaban ! Mais je dois y aller ! J'ai tué un homme ! »

« Rectification... Tu a seulement tenté de tuer un homme... »

« Oui bon mais c'est la même chose ! »

« Vois-tu ma chère Lily, personne ne compte t'enfermer... »

« Alors là c'est la meilleur ! On n'enferme même plus les criminels ! En faite on préfère les attacher au lit ! C'est peut-être plus sûr ! »

« Non... Si nous t'avons attaché c'est pour votre survie à tous les trois. »

« A tous les trois ? Mais qu'es-ce que je m'en fous et puis vous allez voir quand le seigneur des ténèbres viendra me chercher ! Vous allez souffrir... »

« Je ne crois pas non... Et puis de toute façon tu ne pourras plus jamais le rejoindre dans ton état. Il te tuerait pour trahison sûrement. »

« Oh non je ne crois pas ! Car là je suis plutôt en position de prisonnière et non de traître ! »

« Rectification... Tu es dans les deux positions... »

« Mouais c'est ça et qu'es-ce qui vous fait dire que je serais une traître vis-à-vis de lui ? »

« Le fait que tu portes en toi l'enfant de celui qui est le plus apte à menacer ta fidélité envers lui... l'enfant de l'homme que tu as tenté de tuer aussi bien que celui que tu as aimé. Quand il saura ça tu seras condamnée. »

**A suivre...**


	14. fiancée du diable ou d'un ange ?

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Je trouve que vous êtes des petits veinards... Non seulement pas de retard et de l'avance (ben oui ça fait deux jours que j'ai posté le chapitre d'avant !!!) ! Mais en plus une fic plus longue que prévu... Et oui ! J'avais dit au départ qu'elle se finira au chapitre 12 puis au chapitre 13 ou 14 mais là je crois que vu tous mes changements de programme elle sera plus longue et peut-être... j'ai bien dit peut-être... qu'elle sera aussi longue que "Souvenir d'une âme", c'est-à-dire 20 chapitres

Suite... humm... dans... euh... ben... je sais pas trop xD Pas plus de deux semaines en tout cas mais vu que je suis en vacances... vous avez peut-être une chance de l'avoir avant... On verra

Sinon n'hésitez pas sur les reviews (ça encourage à vous donner plus rapidement la suite xD) ! et bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 13 :**

fiancée du diable ou d'un ange ?

_« Le fait que tu portes en toi l__'__enfant de celui qui est le plus apte à menacer ta fidélité envers lui... l__'__enfant de l__'__homme que tu as tenté de tuer aussi bien que celui que tu as aimé. Quand il saura ça tu seras condamnée. »_

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Les mots de Dumbledore ne cessait de résonner dans la tête de Lily... Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. Elle les avait longtemps retourner dans tous les sens dans sa tête pour finir par en déduire que l'enfant qu'elle portait avait sauvé James par je ne sais quel façon... Elle croyait pourtant que c'était impossible ! Et puis elle... enceinte... non c'était une blague... Après ces dernières paroles, Dumbledore l'avait quitté la laissant réfléchir sur ses actes. Réfléchir ? Elle le faisait depuis maintenant une heure. Dumbledore était resté très vague... "l'enfant de celui qui est le plus apte à menacer ta fidélité envers lui..." après une demi heure c'était clair. L'enfant qu'elle portait... Enfin si c'était vrai ! Parce qu'après tout ça peut-être une ruse pour la troubler ! Surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu ! Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec Tom et James... Bon ok une fois elle avait du oublier le sortilège pour éviter de tomber dans un problème gros comme ça ! Mais ce n'est pas une fois qui va... Pourtant elle savait que c'était possible. Bon. Admettons qu'elle soit enceinte de James... Ce bébé menacerait sa fidélité envers Tom. ça c'était très clair ! Si jamais il apprend ça elle sait très bien qu'elle risque la mort ou pire encore... Que faire ?

hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (bruit de porte)

Lily regarda en direction de la personne qui venait d'entrer... Cette fois-ci c'était le tour de Mary-Lee... Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle faisait là !!!!

"Lily... ça va ?"

"Bien... Super bien ! Je pète la forme attachée sur ce lit !!!" dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

"Ah... je vois..."

"Non tu ne vois pas !!! Oh et puis c'est bon lâche-moi !"

"Ok ! ok ! je te laisse c'est bon ! Je venais te voir pour prendre de tes nouvelles mais puisque je dérange..."

"Tu venais pas pour autre chose ?"

"Mais à ton avis Lily !!! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps ! On n'avait plus de nouvelles de toi ! Les rumeurs disaient que tu avais basculé du côté du mal !!! C'est tout à fait normal que je prenne de tes nouvelles !!!!"

"Ah ok... tu venais juste t'assurer si j'étais juste devenu ce qu'on dit !"

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Dans le genre buté t'es la meilleure !!! Mais te rends-tu compte ce que ça t'as coûté à être comme ça !"

"Ah ouais ? Quoi par exemple ?"

"James ! ça me parait évident ! Dois-je te rappelé tout ce temps où tu l'as pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas avant finalement d'ouvrir les yeux !"

"Je ne vois pas le rapport..."

"Mais si ça a un rapport ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire au moins ? Moi je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! Tu avais tout ! Le bonheur de vivre avec celui que tu aimes... Un endroit où te sentir en sécurité et qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Tu gâches tout en choisissant de rejoindre ton pire ennemi je te rappelle !"

"Ce n'est pas mon pire ennemi !!!"

"Ah bon ? Et tes parents ? A ton avis Lily... Par qui ont-ils été tué ? Par Merlin ?"

"Ce n'était pas lui !"

"C'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire ! Tu crois qu'il t'aime ? Mais tu te trompes ! Il se sert de toi car il sait que t'avoir en allié peut être très utile !"

"Non ! C'est faux !"

"Si ! Il se sert de toi ! Il se sert de ton pouvoir ! Tu crois qu'il se serait intéressé à toi si tu était juste une sorcière ordinaire ? Non je ne crois pas... Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux Lily... Avant de faire encore plus de mal que tu n'as causé... Avant de risquer cette fois-ci la vie de ton bébé..."

Elle partit alors laissant seule Lily désarmée. Elle avait beau râler ou protester... Elle savait que Mary-Lee n'avait pas tort. Elle avait fait une grave erreur mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière... Non. Elle ne pouvait revenir, être de nouveau avec James. A quoi bon ? Elle avait failli le tuer ! Il ne l'aimerait plus jamais pour ça. Et elle ? L'aimait-elle encore ? Elle-même était incapable de le dire mais les paroles de Mary-Lee l'avait éclairé. Si elle devait comparer sa relation avec James et celle avec Tom... Les deux étaient si différentes ! Si opposées... L'un fait de douceur, d'attention et l'autre de superflu. James lui répétait sans cesse qu'il l'aimait... Tom ne l'avait jamais dit où si rarement... James avait était toujours attentionnée envers elle, Tom se souciait plus de son pouvoir... Et si Mary-Lee avait raison ? Et si Tom s'était servi d'elle ? Elle avait fait une erreur et elle ne cessa de se le répéter. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle quitter Tom et retenter avec James ? Il ne l'accepterait jamais parce qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer... Mais quitter Tom était une chose sûre. Elle avait fait trop de mal comme ça ! Et si elle disparaissait tout simplement ? Fuir ? Un choix tentant... Mais que diraient les autres ? Valait-il mieux pas qu'elle les laisse pour ne plus leur causer d'ennuis ? C'était peut-être la meilleure solution... Elle les avait trahi et ils ne leur pardonneraient jamais... Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de Sirius quand il l'avait vu. Mais encore fallait-il se détacher !

La porte s'ouvrit pour la quatrième fois. Là je vis... Peter ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'il fait là lui !

"Chut... Je viens te délivrer sous ordre du seigneur."

Humm... Pile au bond moment... Et si je ne disais rien... Je le laisse me libérer et je l'assomme ! Ainsi je pourrais disparaître. Mais ? Et lui ? Je ne vais tout de même pas le laisser traîner ici !!! ça se n'était pas prévu mais je ne peux laisser un traître traîné avec eux...

Il me détacha complètement. En un instant, je l'assomma alors avec un gros coup derrière la tête. Je récupéra alors sa baguette et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se relever (ben oui j'ai pas tapé assez fort non plus...) je le stupéfixa. Un choix s'offrait alors à moi. Partir pour de bon pour disparaître et laisser ce traître parmi eux ou choisir de rester pour éviter qu'il continue ses agissements pour Tom... J'hésitai... Mais si je restais, je devrais faire face à James... Que si je partais, il pourrait m'oublier et passer à autre chose. Le choix était dur et je ne savais quoi faire... Je devais pourtant le faire vite avant que...

hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (bruit de porte)

trop tard...

"Peter ?" Dit la voix de Sirius.

Il releva alors la tête jusqu'à voir Lily. Il leva alors sa baguette vers elle par réflexe.

"C'est toi qui a fait ça !"

"Euh... oui mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..."

"Alors ça ne t'a pas suffit de tenter de tuer James ! Il faut aussi que tu attaques ses amis ! Ben vas-y ! Te gène pas !!!"

"Non mais tu fais fausse route !"

"Oh non je ne crois pas... Tu n'as d'ailleurs intérêt à rien faire car je ne suis pas aussi facile à avoir que Peter..."

"Mais je ne compte rien faire puisque je te dis que..."

hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (encore la porte qui s'ouvre)

Remus entre à son tour et sort aussitôt sa baguette ne voyant la situation.

"On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici !!! Et que fait Peter par terre ?" dit-il.

"Lily l'a assommé et comptait le tuer quand je suis arriver." Dit Sirius.

"Non ! Puisque je te dis que non ! Tu n'y ais pas !!!" dit Lily.

"En même temps te trouver dans cette situation est assez suspect..." Dit Remus.

"Je sais mais comprenez-moi..." Dit Lily.

"Oh non toi comprend nous ! Tu vas d'ailleurs t'asseoir sur ce lit et je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de discuter..." Dit Sirius.

Lily eut un rictus et finalement changea de cible avec sa baguette en passant de Sirius à son ventre.

"A ouais ? Je ne suis pas en position ? Mais je croyais pourtant porter la seule chance à James de vivre... Si j'ai bien compris, il est maintenant en coma artificiel grâce à une certaine magie... la mienne que le bébé utilise. Intelligent mais si nous mourrons ? Vous ferez quoi ? Alors je vous conseille de m'écouter !"

"Ok on t'écoute mais ne fait pas un truc que tu risques de regretter..." Dit Remus.

"Bien... Donc maintenant que je peux en placer une, vous vous tromper de cible ! C'est Peter le traître !!! Je ne faisais que... que... enfin il est du côté du seigneur noir !"

Remus et Sirius me regardèrent un instant comme si Lily avait dit la chose la plus idiote qu'on puisse connaître. Sirius éclata alors de rire.

"Peter ? Un traître ? Mais tu te fous de nous !!!" Dit Sirius.

"Non ! C'est vrai !"

"Comment veux-tu qu'on ait confiance en la fiancée du diable ?" Dit Sirius.

Il marquait peut-être un point. Pas dans le sens où Lily était la fiancée du diable puisqu'elle était bien décidé à ne pas retourner aux côtés de ce démon mais elle l'avait quand même été et le fait qu'ils aient des doutes peut être compréhensible... Comment la croirait-elle ? Peter avait vraiment la bonne place mais elle ferait tout pour que ça change. Son choix était alors fait. Elle resterait quitte à perdre la vie mais hors de question qu'ils soient abusés par lui !

"Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire Lily ?" Dit Remus.

"Vous prouver que j'ai raison..."

Elle baissa alors sa baguette et la jeta même sur le sol.

"Je refuse de me battre contre vous car je ne compte pas redevenir ce que j'étais avant d'arriver ici..."

"Humm... Mais rien ne nous dit que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air..." Dit Remus.

"Je ne vous blâme pas et je vous comprend mais il faut me croire !"

"Tu m'excusera mais entre notre meilleur ami et celle qui a trahit James... Le choix est vite fait !" Dit Sirius.

Il débloqua le sortilège qu'avait lancé Lily sur Peter et aida son ami à se relever. Remus ramassa pendant ce temps la baguette de Lily. Sirius sortit avec Peter en disant à Lily avant de franchir la porte :

"Tu me dégoûtes, je m'en vais."

Il laissa alors seul Remus et Lily. Celui-ci s'assit sur le lit sans même la menacer de sa baguette mais en la gardant tout de même bien serrée dans sa main.

"Je ne dis pas que je te crois mais en même temps je me demande ce que Peter pouvait bien faire ici et comment ça se fait que tu sois détachée..."

Lily ne dit rien et s'assit à ses côtés.

"Et moi je ne dis pas que je suis blanche de tout crime mais je ne mentais pas."

"Humm... Je vois."

Elle ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde du regard essayant de traduire n'importe quel signe aussi bien positif que négatif mais le visage de Remus était désespérément neutre.

"Et sinon le bébé ?"

Lily était surprise des paroles de Remus... A vrai dire on arrêtait pas de lui répéter par différentes façons qu'elle était enceinte mais elle n'y avait pas tellement réfléchit...

"Euh... ben, euh..."

Ce sont les seules mots qui ont pu sortir de sa bouche...

"Je vois... Tu n'y a pas tellement réfléchi, c'est ça ?"

"Toujours aussi déductif... Enfin, pour le bébé, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé pour l'instant. A vrai dire je n'arrive pas à y croire et j'ai pas tellement l'impression de me rendre compte du coût de ce qu'il peut y avoir dans mon... enfin voilà quoi... Mais en même temps je n'ai même pas encore mes 17 ans ! C'est trop jeune Remus !!!"

Lily eut une drôle d'impression. ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas parlé et pourtant elle se confiait presque aussi facilement.

"Je vois..."

"Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu Remus... Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas l'âge et je ne m'en sens pas capable !"

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ?"

"Je sais que c'est cruel mais au fond de moi... si je suis vraiment sincère ? non... Je suis trop jeune tu comprends ! Nous n'avons même pas fini les cours et James et moi..."

"Quoi James et toi ?"

"Ben ce n'est plus possible !"

"Comment ça ce n'est plus possible ?" Dit Remus un peu surpris.

"J'ai quand même tenté de le tuer ! J'ai même failli réussir s'il n'y avait pas eu le bébé ! J'ignore de quel manière mais il se sert de ma magie pour le maintenir en vie... Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible un tel truc !!!"

Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de Lily qui avait l'air totalement désemparé.

"A vrai dire je ne pensais pas moi non plus et Dumbledore est dans le même cas et pourtant... Mais je pense que le moment où tu as voulu le tuer, tu ne l'as pas vraiment fait..."

"Comment ça ?"

"Si le bébé le maintient en vie c'est que ton cœur le veut bien ! Sinon ça ne marcherait pas. De plus lorsque tu as dû prononcer la formule, tu n'as pas du le faire vraiment comme il le fallait... Enfin tu vas me dire que c'est un geste simple, des paroles simples et tout le tralala mais au fond tu as du le faire exprès de rater cette formule même...

"Mais..."

"Même ! Si tu le croyais autrement. Tu as peut-être tout simplement voulu croire que tu l'avais tué mais tu n'as pas eu le cœur à le faire..."

"Mais... Et maintenant ?"

"Maintenant quoi ?"

"Que va-t-il devenir ? Se réveillera-t-il un jour ?"

"Pour l'instant, tu l'as mis en quelque sorte en coma artificiel si on peut dire. Il pourrait dépérir mais l'enfant que tu portes se serre de ta magie pour le maintenir à un état stable seulement bien sûr si vous n'êtes pas très loin l'un de l'autre..."

"Ce qui veux dire qu'il est pas loin ! ici !"

"Oui... Mais ce qu'il faut que tu saches Lily c'est qu'il ne pourra revenir à la vie en quelque sorte que si toi et toi seul le décide."

"Comment ça ?"

"On en a discuter longuement avec Dumbledore et le seul moyen est que de toi-même tu décides de lui rendre la vie... de toi-même accepter tes fautes... de tourner la page pour revenir sur le bon chemin... de décider de lui rouvrir ton cœur... Cela ne dépend que de toi."

**A suivre...**


	15. Première approche

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Humm... Es-ce que vous méritez une suite... Ah je sais pas ça moi... Vous avez bien envoyez une review pour ça (xD) Non !!! Ah vous attendez que je me taise pour lire la suite et justement m'en envoyer une ? Ah ben je vous laisse lire alors Et pour la suite bien sûrement dans pas longtemps

Sinon attention !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! petit sondage à la clé ! Alors attention Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messsieurs !!! Qui est pour une suite ?????????????????????? Oui oui !! J'ai bien dis une suite après "Douceur d'une âme" !!! Alors qui veux en gros une trilogie ??? Suivant le nombre de oui j'y réfléchirais voir si c'est possible et je vous redirais ça... bon ok j'avoue j'ai déjà une petite idée... bon ok une grosse idée --" Mais tout dépend de vous si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passera après ! Hein ? J'ai toujours pas épuisé mes réserves d'idées ? Euh pas tellement non quand on voit ce que je prépare xD

Par contre s'il y a suite, je finirais d'abord mon autre fic avant donc une suite devrait apparaît si ça se fait dans deux mois au pire... J'ai bien dit au pire !!! Mais ça veut pas dire que vous l'aurez pas avant... Tout dépend de votre motivation gros sourire

Sinon n'hésitez pas sur les reviews (ça encourage à vous donner plus rapidement la suite xD) ! et bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 14 :**

Première approche

_"On en a discuter longuement avec Dumbledore et le seul moyen est que de toi-même tu décides de lui rendre la vie... de toi-même accepter tes fautes... de tourner la page pour revenir sur le bon chemin... de décider de lui rouvrir ton cœur... Cela ne dépend que de toi." _

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Rouvrir son cœur ? Elle ne cessait d'y penser mais elle ne pouvait... Comment un homme pourrait pardonner le geste le pire qu'on puisse recevoir de celle qu'on aime ? Il ne pourrait jamais la pardonner... Ils ne pourraient jamais revivre ensemble... Une larme jaillit des yeux de Lily. Remus était toujours là. Il n'avait pas bouger depuis ses dernières paroles et elle n'avait pas parlé. Elle ne pouvait. Mais comment pouvait-il encore rester près d'elle ? Elle qui avait torturé et tué...

"Comment peux-tu me regarder avec le même regard qu'avant même en sachant ce que je suis devenue... Je suis un monstre et je le sais."

"Un monstre ? Alors moi aussi j'en suis un et pourtant quand tu l'as su tu as gardé ce même regard envers moi qu'avant ! Tu ne m'as pas traité différent... C'est la même chose pour toi."

"Non ! Toi, si tu tues ce n'est pas prémédité ! Moi si... là est toute la différence... Toi, tu es la générosité incarnée tendis que moi, je suis devenue ce que je redoutais le plus..."

"Tu étais ! Mais tu n'es plus. Je le sens dans ton cœur... Tu t'étais égarée mais tu as réussi à retrouver le bon chemin. Je le lis dans tes yeux. James aussi le verrait et il pourrait..."

"Me pardonner ?"

"Oui. Il saura te pardonner car il comprendra."

"Mais et si je lui faisais toujours du mal ? Je ne veux plus le faire souffrir et je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée Remus."

"Lily... Tu l'aimes toujours ?"

"Si je l'aime ?"

"Oui. Es-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?"

"Je... je ne sais plus... Je ne peux..."

"Je ne te demande pas si tu peux encore, je te demande ce que ressent ton cœur Lily. Et si tu réfléchis, tu as déjà la réponse à cette question."

"Mon cœur... Comment pourrais-je savoir ce que veut mon cœur quand je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je veux ?"

"Alors je te conseille d'y réfléchir."

Il se leva alors mais Lily lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il s'en aille.

"Remus ?"

"Oui ?"

"Es-ce que je peux voir... euh... enfin... non laisse tombé."

"Non Lily. Tu veux quoi ?"

Elle hésitait et cela se ressentait dans sa voix... Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de lui demander cela. Si c'était possible malgré le mal qu'elle avait fait...

"Je peux voir James ?"

Remus sourit.

"Dumbledore savait que tu finirais par le demander... Mais avec ce qui s'est passé avec Peter, je ne sais pas si c'est possible... Tu comprends ? Il faudrait à la rigueur que Dumbledore soit là. Non pas parce que je me méfie de toi mais parce que ça éviterait les accusations à la légère s'il arrive quelque chose."

"Je comprends..."

"Écoute je vais le chercher et il t'accompagnera."

Elle acquiesça et s'assit quand il partit, attendant la venu du professeur. Ses pensées se bousculèrent. L'aimait-elle encore ? Comment savoir ? Comment savoir si vous accepterez non pas son amour mais ce que vous lui avez fait ? Elle regrettait son geste et elle remerciait le ciel qu'il ait encore une chance... Une chance qui n'aurait pas pu être possible sans son inadvertance d'il y a quelques temps... une inadvertance bien plus précieuse qu'on pourrait le penser.

La porte s'ouvrit pour la énième fois et Dumbledore fit son apparition. Lily le regardait attendant un signe de sa part...

"Et bien Remus m'a dit que tu souhaitais voir James... Mais es-tu sûre ?"

"Je... je voudrais le voir..."

"Bien. Alors suis-moi je t'en pris."

Dumbledore ne fit pas cas des chaînes de Lily qui étaient défaites. Remus avait du lui dire ce qu'il c'était passé ainsi que leur conversation. Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir et Lily n'osait rien dire ni lever le regard vers le professeur. Elle fixait seulement le bois du sol... Il finit par s'arrêter trois portes plus loin devant une porte. Dumbledore l'ouvrit lui faisant signe d'entrer la première. La nouvelle pièce était plus clair mais James n'y était pas... Elle remarqua alors deux hommes devant la porte qui devaient être sûrement des Aurors... Quoi d'autre ? Et derrière ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, Dumbledore lui dit :

"Derrière cette porte se trouve James... Tu peux y entrer si tu le souhaites." dit-il en lui laissant le choix de le faire elle-même.

Les gardes quittèrent la pièce sûrement pour surveiller la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir. Lily regardait la porte. Une porte d'un bois écru... Une porte ni trop grande, ni trop petite... Une porte avec quelques motifs ordinaires que Lily scrutait tout en se mordant les lèvres. Il se trouvait derrière et portant elle ne savait plus... Elle continuait à regarder la porte sans relâche. Devait-elle le faire ? Avait-elle le droit après tout ce mal... Et dans quel état se trouvait-il ? D'après ce que tout le monde disait il était dans le coma mais s'il se réveillait pour lui dire de s'en aller loin, qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Elle finit par tendre sa main mais celle-ci tremblait comme si le fait de tourner cette porte dépendait de sa vie. Elle s'approcha légèrement... Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour que tourner une porte serait si difficile. Elle posa sa main sur la porte tout en ayant d'autres larmes sur son visage. Elle pleurait à présent. Sa main se referma et ses ongles crissèrent contre le bois de la porte. Elle tomba alors devant la porte en continuant à pleurer... Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir cette porte et pourtant le geste était si simple. Elle posa sa tête contre la porte...

"James... Comment j'ai pu te faire ça... Comment j'ai pu oser prononcer la formule... Comment j'ai pu... Tu ne voulais que me récupérer et moi j'ai tenté de te tuer... Je suis un monstre..."

Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule.

"Lily... Le mal que tu as fait vient du passé et regretter tes fautes et le premier pas vers la lumière mais tu dois apprendre à les assumer..."

Lily restait au sol une main sur la porte continuant de pleurer... Les paroles de Dumbledore lui paraissaient tellement lointaine. Elle resta là pendant un temps. Elle ne saurait dire combien mais une chose était sûre par son acte passé elle venait de se briser le cœur elle-même. Elle pleura tellement qu'elle finit par ne plus en avoir la force jusqu'à fermer les yeux un instant... un instant suffisant qui la fit s'endormir de fatigue... Dumbledore la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la posa sur le lit. D'un coup de baguette il enleva les chaînes présentent. Il savait que Lily était à présent incapable de faire plus de mal à James... Il demanda alors à Remus de veiller sur elle, ce qu'il fit avec soin.

Remus se retrouva alors seul avec une Lily endormit... Son visage était crispé et ses joues étaient encore mouillées par ses pleures. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'ancienne Lily mais restait à elle d'y croire... Mais arrivera-t-elle à trouver la paix après ce qu'elle a fait ? Remus l'espérait car l'avenir de ses deux amis en dépendait...

**A suivre...**


	16. Pardonnemoi

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini ! Bon c'est le dernier que je vous passe comme ça en si peu de temps... Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai pas du tout commencé le suivant et que faut que je le fasse et que je sais pas quand j'aurais le temps xD Mais vous l'aurez surement au week-end prochain

Sinon personne m'a dit si vous voulez une suite à Douceur d'une âme ou pas... Bon en fait j'ai juste une voie pour oui et zéro pour non (sacré score ! lol). Bon vous voulez qu'après Douceur d'une âme il y ait suite ou pas ??? Je vous laisse le choix Donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Sinon n'hésitez pas sur les reviews (ça encourage à vous donner plus rapidement la suite xD) ! et bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 15 :**

Pardonne-moi...

_Arrivera-t-elle à trouver la paix après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Remus l'espérait car l'avenir de ses deux amis en dépendait..._

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Lily se réveilla difficilement et hésita entre un autre rêve douloureux ou simplement la vérité. Elle avait passé ses dernières nuits à vivre les choses les plus absurdes qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'aux pires... Mais ce qui revenait sans cesse, c'est le regard de James. Son dernier regard avant qu'elle ait osé lui lancé le sortilège qui aurait du lui être fatal. Heureusement cela n'avait pas été le cas... Elle reposait là maintenant depuis une semaine. Remus ne la quittait presque jamais. Elle se doutait que Dumbledore devait y être pour quelque chose... Quand à Sirius ? Elle ne le revit pas depuis la dernière fois tout comme Peter. Mary-Lee ? Elle était passée une fois et Lily s'était effondrée dans ses bras. L'avait-elle pardonner ? Lily hésitait encore mais en tout cas elle ne la repoussait pas et cela la rassurait. James ? James... Elle n'était pas retournée dans cette pièce et évitait le plus possible de passer devant cette pièce. Elle ne le montrait pas mais Remus l'avait bien deviné. Seulement elle se sentait encore trop coupable et ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Seulement tout autour d'elle lui fit penser à lui. Le bébé ? elle avait appris à vivre avec mais sa décision ne changeait pas. Elle était totalement désemparée et ne se sentait pas prête du tout mais le pire c'est qu'elle se sentait seule dans cette épreuve... Il arrivait qu'elle en parle à Remus mais cela ne changeait rien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un grand poids sur ses épaules sans même l'avoir voulu. Cette pensée pouvait être cruelle mais pour elle, c'était justifié...

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Une semaine de plus était passée et voilà qu'elle se trouvait là depuis deux semaines. Elle marchait dans le couloir le cœur encore lourd... Mais cette fois Remus ne l'accompagnait pas. Elle avait voulu être seule. Elle marchait alors le long du couloir mais changea de chemin pour une fois et passa alors devant la porte où reposait James. Elle s'arrêta un moment... Elle regarda cette porte toujours close avec derrière deux gardes. Elle la fixa tout en ayant les mains dans les poches quand elle toucha quelque chose qui lui sembla bizarre. Elle le retira de sa poche et regard à quoi elle avait à faire. Elle vit alors le pendentif attaché au collier que James lui avait offert l'année scolaire passée. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait gardé ça tout près d'elle pendant ce temps. Elle le garda puis la porte puis le pendentif... puis la porte... puis le pendentif... cela pendant un long moment. Était-ce un signe ? Ou simplement une coïncidence ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, le pendentif sortit de ses mains pour voler de lui même et se poser sur son coup pour se refermer. Lily fit surprise mais ne fit rien pour l'enlever. Elle toucha simplement le pendentif de ses doigts avec une larme coulant sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de la porte et posa sa main mais cette fois-ci sans vraiment trembler...

"M'aimeras-tu après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?"

Elle enleva alors sa main.

"Et moi ? Serais-je prête un jour à assumer ce que j'ai pu faire ? Aurais-je le courage de te demander pardon ?"

Elle baissa la tête regardant le sol. Elle attendit quelques instants comme si cela allait changé toute sa vie mais elle finit par quitter le pas de la porte pour continuer son chemin...

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Lily était au côté de Remus en train de discuter. Son sourire revenait peu à peu... Mais elle n'oubliait pas. Elle essayait seulement de vivre avec car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait demander pardon à James temps qu'elle n'acceptera pas ce qu'elle a fait. Remus faisait son possible de son côté pour que tout s'arrange contrairement à Sirius qui la voyait toujours comme un monstre. Il était assez têtu et malgré Mary-Lee qui commençait à la soutenir il ne voulait rien entendre. Ils passèrent alors devant la porte où reposait James. Lily regarda Remus. Elle savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait faire face à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle regarda ensuite la porte quand il y eut un énorme bruit derrière eux. Elle se retourna tout comme Remus. Elle vit une fumée se former... Elle regarda Remus voulant savoir ce qu'il en pensait mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il la fit reculer comme pour la protéger. On vit alors Mary-Lee apparaitre de la fumée.

"Il est là !"

"Lily... Enfuis-toi je vais l'occuper..." Dit Remus.

"Non ! Je refuse ! Tu te feras tué !"

"Je préfère que ce soit moi car s'il met la main sur toi c'est trois personne qu'il tuera en même temps. Trois vie vaut mieux qu'une !"

Il partit alors en courant en direction de la fumée sans laisser le temps à Lily de protester plus. Mary-Lee était toujours à ses côtés. Elle essaya de l'attirer loin mais Lily avait quelque chose d'autre en tête.

"Mary-Lee ! Va prévenir les autres par ce chemin ! Moi je reste là !"

"Mais tu es folle !"

"Non ! Il faut que quelqu'un aille les prévenir sinon nous allons tous y passer ! Alors vas-y !"

"Et toi ?"

"Moi j'ai quelque chose de plus important à régler..."

Mary-Lee acquiesça et partit en courant dans l'autre direction tendis que Lily franchit la porte du côté de James. Là se trouvait toujours deux gardes...

"Le seigneur noir est là ! On a besoin de vous !"

Les deux gardes ne cherchèrent pas plus longtemps à comprendre et partir de la pièce en courant... Lily se retrouva alors seule devant la porte où se trouvait James juste derrière. Elle hésita un moment... Était-elle prête à faire ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas le loisir de se poser la question. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra rapidement et referma aussitôt la porte... Elle se retourna alors et vit James étendu dans un lit au milieu de la pièce qui comportait un ou deux autres meubles... Elle s'approcha délicatement. Il paraissait si paisible... Elle avait l'impression qu'il dormait juste mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Bon... Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état. Il était trop vulnérable. D'après les autres, elle était la seule à pouvoir le réveiller mais comment ? Elle tremblait et ne trouvait pas de solution. Elle se trouvait à un mètre de lui. Elle pensait y arriver mais elle restait bloquée à ne pouvoir avancer plus près... Elle entendit alors un "boom". Elle savait qu'il s'approchait... Qu'il la cherchait... Il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage de réveiller James. Mais comment ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à avancer d'un pas de plus. Elle ne cessait de le regardait... Une larme vint sur son visage. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage pour qu'il puisse vivre de nouveau. Elle avança alors d'un pas suivi d'une autre larme sur son visage.

"James... Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur... Que je t'ai fait souffrir... mais pourras-tu me pardonner ? Pourras-tu m'aimer ?"

Elle se trouvait alors juste à côté de lui. Elle commençait à pleurer à chaud de larmes quand un second "boom" se fit entendre mais cette fois-ci c'est la porte de la pièce qui explosa... Une fumée apparut suivi d'une silhouette bien noire.

"Lily... Sais-tu que je te cherche depuis un bon moment ?"

"Ne t'approche pas !"

"Ou quoi ? Tu n'es même pas armé et lui se trouve dans le coma... C'est bien bête tu ne trouves pas ?"

Il ne s'approcha cependant pas. Elle avait toujours les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

"Je te propose un choix. Soit tu me suis et je te pardonne pour ce que tu as pu faire ou tu le choisis lui et vous mourrez tous les deux."

Il n'avait pas l'air au courant de la grossesse de Lily... Quand à elle, il était hors de question de retourner avec lui.

"Non."

"Non ? Tu veux rester avec lui ? Tu m'étonnes Lily... Tu te laisserais tuer avec lui tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas me suivre ?"

"Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas !"

"Mais il y a une chose que tu oublies ! Ici c'est moi qui détient une baguette et c'est donc moi qui commande mais tu veux peut-être que je fasse un exemple pour que tu change d'avis... Tu ne me laisses pas le choix."

Il tendit alors sa baguette vers James et commença à prononcer le sortilège de douleur mais Lily se mit juste à temps entre James et le faisceau pour le recevoir à sa place. Pure folie ou amour ? Pourtant elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait déjà fait souffrir et elle refusait qu'il reçoit d'avantage. Elle préférait prendre sa place pour le sauver. Elle se retrouva tordue de douleur sur un James endormi. Elle serra les dents... Hors de question de lui faire le plaisir d'hurler. Seulement elle ne peut empêcher les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Le seigneur n'arrêta pas le sortilège même si au départ il visait James. Il continua pour lui montrait que s'opposer à lui était une très mauvaise idée. Les larmes de Lily atterrir sur le torse nu de James... Une par une elle coulait tendait que Lily continuer de souffrir dû au sortilège de douleur. Elle eut juste assez de faire pour prendre la main de James dans la sienne...

"Pardonne-moi James..." murmura-t-elle.

Ses larmes prirent alors une couleur étrange... Elles devenaient bleu ciel lumineux et se répandait dans tout le corps de James. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne pouvait le voir puisque le corps de Lily se trouvait au dessus... Elle sentit alors une pression serrait sa main et en un instant James se releva et lança un sortilège de projection. Le seigneur des ténèbres se vit propulser dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se leva sans même regarder Lily mais en gardant sa main serait dans la sienne. La fumée cachait le seigneur des ténèbres qui renvoya un sortilège de plein fouet sur Lily qui reçu comme des dizaines de coup de couteau sur tout le devant. Elle fut alors projeter au sol.

"Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire et vous me le payerez !!!"

On put entendre alors un pop. James put voir alors Dumbledore franchir la porte.

"James !"

"Professeur ! Vous êtes arrivé à temps ! Un peu plus et on y passait !"

Il se retourna alors vers Lily content de cette fuite mais elle se trouvait par terre.

"Lily ?"

Il se pencha vers elle inquiet. Elle avait différente entaille dont pas mal au ventre... Elle sourit à James en disant :

"Tu me pardonnes ?"

"Comment veux-tu que je ne puisse ! Oui je te pardonne..."

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors... James la regarda encore plus inquiet.

"Lily ? Lily ?"

Mais elle ne répondait pas. Dumbledore s'approcha pour regarder si elle vivait encore lorsqu'on put voir du sang couler par terre.

"Elle vit toujours mais pas pour longtemps si nous ne l'amenons pas tout de suite à St Mangouste..."

Seulement le sang continuait de couler...

"Mais Professeur ! Elle saigne ! Comment es-ce que ça se fait ???"

Il était de plus en plus inquiet... Voir tout ce sang le troublait...

"Pas maintenant James. Elle est encore et il faut donc l'amener à l'hôpital."

Dumbledore voulu prendre Lily mais James le devança en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'après ce qui t'ai arrivé, il est bien de la porter..."

"Je suis capable de le faire ! Et je vous accompagne à l'hôpital."

"Bien... Alors ne tardons pas."

Ils transplanèrent alors tous les deux pour se rendre à l'hôpital... James voyait cependant Lily perdre de plus en plus son sang et il commençait vraiment à avoir très peur... Il ne voulait pas la perdre maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé et c'est ainsi qu'il écouta attentivement les indications de Dumbledore arrivés sur les lieux. Lily fut très vite confiée à un spécialiste... Quand à James, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre sagement dans la salle d'attente même s'il ne cessait de bouger jusqu'à en avoir le tournis...

**A suivre...**


	17. Je suis coupable

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Retour au point de vue du début !!! Et oui... Après tout la suite était vu principalement sous James !

Bon, pour ce qui suit... ne m'en voulait pas mais je tiens à suivre tout de même certains points que J.K Rowling a établi dans son histoire et donc nous sommes obligés de passer par là (non je ne vous annonce pas du tout que j'ai été sadique dans ce chapitre... pas du tout... bon peut-être un peu xD). Pour ceux qui voit cette fic devenir bien sombre et empirer... Petit indice pour les rassurer. Même après pas mal de chose bien sombre et dur cette histoire finira en Happy End car je suis incapable d'en faire le contraire xD. Comme on dit : "Après la pluie, le beau temps..."

Pour une suite, j'ai deux voies !!! Vous voulez pas de suite ? Mais sachez que si vous dites oui j'en ferais une sûre car j'ai déjà tout un plan pour une suite ! Et oui je ne vous dit pas ça au hasard ! C'est que je sais ce que je ferais s'il y a une suite !

Sinon n'hésitez pas sur les reviews (ça encourage à vous donner plus rapidement la suite xD) ! et bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 16 :**

Je suis coupable

_Lily fut très vite confiée à un spécialiste... Quand à James, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre sagement dans la salle d'attente même s'il ne cessait de bouger jusqu'à en avoir le tournis..._

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Les minutes me paraissaient des heures... Dumbledore avait du y retourner me laissant seul pour voir si tout allait bien là-bas... Quant à moi ? Je continuais à tourner dans la salle d'attente m'imaginant les pires scénarios sauf celui de la mort. Je ne pouvais accepter celui-là. J'étais conscient de ce qu'avait tenté Lily la dernière fois mais depuis elle avait tenté de me protéger et je savais qu'elle avait retrouvé la raison. Elle n'était pas elle-même et je la pardonnais tout simplement pour avoir fini par risquer sa vie pour moi. J'espère que les médicomages sauront quoi faire ! En même temps c'est leur métier ! Mais bon on ne sait jamais...

pop

Remus et Sirius venait d'apparaître... D'ailleurs ce dernier portait Mary-Lee dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air inconsciente ! Sirius me fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il était content de me voir mais partit chercher un médicomage. Quant à Remus, il me rejoint.

"Tu as des nouvelles ?" dit-il.

"Non... J'attends... Même si ça me tue de tourner en rond sans pouvoir rien savoir !"

"Je te comprend !"

"C'est grave pour Mary-Lee ?"

"Non je ne pense pas... Elle doit être juste évanoui mais à mon avis elle s'en remettra et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour Lily... Mais tu peux me dire ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ?"

"Elle s'est interposé entre moi et le seigneur des ténèbres..."

"Je vois..."

Sirius vint vers nous mais cette fois-ci sans Mary-Lee. Il avait dû trouver quelqu'un... Il ne dit cependant rien. Son regard en disait suffisamment long ainsi que celui de James. Il était tous les deux dans la même situation. Ils s'inquiétaient pour ceux qu'ils aimaient en espérant qu'elles se rétabliraient... Ils restèrent là alors à se soutenir sans dire mot... C'est alors qu'au bout d'une heure un médicomage vint vers eux...

"Vous êtes ici pour Miss Evans ou Miss Sanders ?"

"Les deux !" répondirent en cœur les trois amis.

"Ah... Bon et bien je dois d'abord vous avouer quelque chose. Il ne nous sert à rien de vous mentir et j'irai donc droit au but... Pour Miss Sanders, nous pensions en la voyant qu'elle était simplement évanoui mais son état s'en est empiré et nous ne pouvons pour l'instant pas prévoir ce qui va se passer à la suite mais nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre possible..."

James posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le soutenir.

"Pour ce qui est de Miss Evans, malheureusement les nouvelles ne sont pas non plus très bonnes d'un certain sens... Disons qu'elle est actuellement endormi et que nous faisons tout pour garder son état stable mais je dois vous annoncer quelque chose qui risque d'être dur..."

"Je vous écoute." Dit James ayant le cœur qui battait plus que jamais en appréhendant ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"Elle a été atteinte gravement et vu le stade où elle en est nous avons pas le choix..."

"Euh... Attendez... Quel stade ?" Dit James.

"Et bien elle est actuellement enceinte et..."

"QUOI !!!!"

Je venais de m'agripper d'un seul coup au bras de Remus qui passait par là et l'avais serrait très fort.

"Comment ça enceinte ???" Reprit-il.

"Et bien elle attend un enfant..."

"Oui merci ! Je sais ce que c'est une femme enceinte mais j'étais pas au courant !"

"Ah..."

Je remarquais la grimace que faisait le médicomage comme s'il venait de faire une gaffe. Quand à moi, je regardais à tour de rôle Sirius et Remus qui avait la même grimace.

"Me dites pas que vous étiez au courant !"

"Ben disons que durant ton pitit sommeil si on peut dire... Il s'est passé pas mal de chose !"

"Et ce n'est quand même pas le père... enfin lui il a pas..."

"Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, non. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il vient de toi."

Je m'assit d'un seul coup comme si je pouvais plus me porter sur mes propres jambes. Moi ? Papa ? J'étais sous le choc...

"Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle a en tête !!! M'avoir protéger alors qu'elle est enceinte !!!"

"Euh... Monsieur... Vous voulez que je repasse plus tard."

"Non ! Dites-moi le reste. Je ne suis plus à ça prêt de toute façon..."

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser. A vrai dire c'est pas le genre de chose à laquelle vous vous attendez à 17 ans ! Je préférais donc écouter le médicomage m'attendant tout de même au pire...

"Et bien comme je disais nous faisons notre possible pour garder son état stable mais le bébé a reçu de grave séquelle et actuellement... nous ne voulons pas être pessimiste mais il y a très peu de chance qu'il survive... Et il ne s'agit que d'un embryon. Le sortir du ventre de sa mère serrait le tuer."

Je restais là à regarder le médicomage sans vraiment réagir comme si on m'annonçait le temps qu'il allait faire demain... A vrai dire je ne croyais pas à ce que j'entendais du tout... Comme si c'était un canular qu'il me montait tous...

"Et nous avons plus grave... Cette jeune femme ne survivra pas si elle garde l'embryon dans le ventre... Vu dans l'état qu'elle ait ainsi que le bébé, elle ne peut fournir assez de ressources pour eux et le bébé en puise pas mal. Si nous ne faisons rien elle risque de mourir... Quant au bébé, quoi que nous fassions, je dois vous le dire franchement... Il n'a aucun avenir..."

Bon là je vais me réveiller c'est certain !

"En gros... Si nous voulons la sauver, nous devrons lui retirer l'embryon... comme un avortement si je puis dire..."

Allez James ! Tu vas arrêter ce cauchemar et te retrouver dans ton lit pour voir ta Lily à côté de toi...

"Monsieur ?"

Je ne répondais peut-être à cause du choc de tout ce que je viens d'apprendre mais aussi parce que je ne pouvais croire qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Remus répondit à ma place et je vis le médicomage s'en aller...

"ça va James ?" Fit Remus.

"Oui super ! et toi Sirius ?" Dis-je.

"Euh... pas tellement vu ce que je viens d'apprendre mais tu es sûr que toi ça va ?"

"Oh moi ? Oui ! Je vais me réveiller dans quelques secondes et ce cauchemar sera bientôt fini."

"James... Ce n'est pas un cauchemar..." Dit Remus.

"Bien sûr votre rôle est de me faire croire qu'il s'agit de la réalité mais je suis sûr que dans pas longtemps je serais dans mon lit à côté de ma Lily..."

Remus et Sirius ne rajoutèrent rien de plus mais ne cessaient de me regarder bizarrement... Quand à moi je restais assis sur ma chaise sans bouger si penser...

**OoOoOOoOoO**

ça y est... j'avais le droit de la voir... ça faisait des heures qu'on attendait ! Sirius ? Et bien il ne pouvait pas avoir la même chance que moi... Ils s'occupaient toujours de Mary-Lee et ne voulaient rien nous dire. Remus préféra rester avec Sirius tandis que j'allais voir Lily... Mais le médicomage m'arrêta avant d'entrer dans la pièce pour me dire une dernière chose :

"Monsieur... Elle est saine et sauve mais nous sommes navrés de ne pas avoir pu sauver le bébé..."

Ses derniers mots me ramenèrent littéralement à la réalité... J'avais presque oublié. Malheureusement, au bout de plusieurs heures d'attente, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve... La nouvelle était dur. Surtout que je venais à peine d'apprendre que j'aurais pu être père que je ne le serais plus... Mais comment va réagir Lily ? Même si c'est dur pour moi, je ne l'ai pas porté et je ne l'ai pas su autant de temps que Lily...

"Elle est endormi et nous n'avons pas eu encore le temps de lui dire..."

Et en plus ce travail me revenait ! Je m'attendais au pire... Je savais qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas comme moi. Après tout, je l'ai su mais aussitôt on m'a dit qu'il n'était plus... C'est comme si j'avais fait un rêve mais Lily... J'entrais finalement dans la pièce. Le médicomage me laissa seul. Je marchais dans la pièce si blanche de cet hôpital et vit Lily allongée sur ce lit. Elle avait un visage d'ange si paisible et si doux... Je me mis tout près d'elle et prit sa main et ferma les yeux...

"Lily... Je suis désolé. Désolé que ça t'es arrivé... Sans moi tu ne serais pas dans cette situation... Sans moi tu ne l'aurais pas perdu. Je suis coupable..."

"Coupable de m'aimer ? Alors moi aussi..."

Je rouvris les yeux et elle me sourit. Elle me sourit ! Mais ça veut dire qu'elle ne m'en veut pas !!!

"Lily, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive !"

"Chut... C'est à moi de m'excuser ! Sans moi tu n'aurais pas failli mourir..."

"Oui mais j'ai plus à me reprocher que toi..."

"Je ne crois pas après tout le mal que j'ai fait..."

"Lily... Toi au moins tu ne l'as pas tué contrairement à moi."

Je venais de tomber à genou devant elle et avait la tête au niveau de sa main. Je baissai la tête et ne pus voir qu'elle fronçait des sourcils... Elle releva ma tête grâce à sa main.

"De quoi tu parles James ?"

"Du bébé..."

"De quoi le bébé ?"

"Et bien... il... il... il n'a pas... enfin... il n'a pas réussi... il..."

"James ? Le bébé a quoi ?"

Je voyais de la panique dans ses yeux... Je ne pouvais lui dire. ça m'était impossible. Pourtant je devais le faire. Elle avait le droit de savoir...

"Le bébé n'a pas survécu..."

"Qu... quoi ?"

"Lily, je suis désolé ! C'est de ma faute ! Sans moi il serait toujours là..."

Je vis une larme couler sur sa joue mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, elle m'attira vers elle et je la pris dans mes bras.

"Non... ce n'est pas de ta faute... C'est moi qui a voulu te protéger en risquant sa vie... Dans ce cas c'est moi qui a quelque chose à me reprocher."

"Oh Lily... Alors on est coupable tous les deux..."

Je la serrais encore plus contre moi et sentis ses larmes coulaient sur moi...

**A suivre...**


	18. Nous ne t'oublierons jamais

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Je trouve que vous avez les chapitres bien rapidement... non ? C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu traîné pour celui-ci xD En même temps en ce moment j'ai énormément de temps alors profitez-en !

Bon vous allez me tuer mais courage... xD Le pire est derrière nous et la fin est proche... Et oui nous sommes à la fin de "Douceur d'une âme" ! Alors... une suite ou pas ???? J'ai trois ou quatre voie pour une suite (dont une qui compte 20 sinon on me passe le coup sous la gorge xD). Alors les autres ? une suite ?

Sinon n'hésitez pas sur les reviews (ça encourage à vous donner plus rapidement la suite xD) ! et bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 17 :**

Nous ne t'oublierons jamais

_"Oh Lily... Alors on est coupable tous les deux..."_

_Je la serrais encore plus contre moi et sentis ses larmes coulaient sur moi..._

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Lily allait mieux... Malgré la perte du bébé, elle se remettait même si c'était difficile. Elle m'avait avoué que quand elle l'avait appris elle n'en voulait pas car elle se trouvait trop jeune mais que maintenant elle regrettait ses paroles. Dumbledore était venu nous parler lui même pour nous remonter le moral en nous disant qu'on avait toute notre vie devant nous pour en avoir et qu'après tout on était trop jeune... On avait fini par se faire une raison. Le principal était qu'on soit en vie tous les deux mais Sirius ne pouvait pas en dire autant ! Je m'inquiétais vraiment tout comme Lily... Elle était toujours à l'hôpital après une semaine. Quand à Dumbledore, il s'était mis lui même à la recherche du seigneur noir. D'après les médicomages, son état allait en s'empirant. Elle aurait reçut un sortilège très puissant... Ils ne savent pas exactement comment la remettre sur pied et tout ce qu'ils arrivent à faire est de la maintenir en vie malgré leur difficulté. Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas... L'autre jour, Sirius est venu voir Lily en lui disant que c'était de sa faute si tout ça était arrivé. Je m'étais bien pris la tête avec lui après car dire ça à Lily alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore remise du choc d'avoir perdu le bébé n'était pas malin... Apparemment il lui en voulait et n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait. J'ai du donc supplier de l'ignorer tout simplement par amitié pour moi au lieu de l'harceler constamment. Il finit par accepter et le fit avec une étonnante ténacité ! Enfin... Il a de la rancœur mais je sais que ça lui passera avec le temps. Quand à Lily, elle se reprochait aussi ce qui était arrivé à Mary-Lee. Il a fallu que moi, Remus et d'autres lui disent que non pour qu'elle arrête d'y penser ! Enfin en ce moment c'est pas tellement la joie en gros...

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Jour des visites ! Sirius va voir Mary-Lee aujourd'hui ! D'après les médicomages, elle s'est réveillé mais elle était encore bien faible. Ils ont tout de même accepté que seul Sirius vienne la voir. J'ai laissé Lily aux mains de Remus tandis que je l'accompagnais... Mais je ne pouvais rentrer. Il entra donc seul dans la chambre de sa bien aimé tandis que je restais dehors sur une chaise à l'attendre. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que ça se passe bien !

**OoOoOOoOoO**

ça faisait maintenant une heure que j'attendais dans le hall... ça dure longtemps quand même ! Je commençais à me lever me disant que c'était pas normal mais au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte, je vis Sirius en faire autant de l'autre côté. Il sortit et ferma la porte l'air dur.

"ça va Sirius ?"

"Oui."

On partit sans même qu'il m'adresse un autre mot. Je trouvais son silence suspect... S'étaient-ils disputés ? Je n'osais quand même pas lui demander et me disait qu'il m'en parlerait le moment venu... Nous rentrons alors dans notre nouvel endroit secret... Et oui fallait bien changer après l'attaque !

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Je marchais le long d'un couloir pour aller voir Sirius le lendemain du jour de visite quand j'entendis un vacarme pas possible venant de sa chambre. Je sortis ma baguette et me précipita dans la chambre seulement il était le seul à genou par terre dos à moi...

"Sirius ?"

"Non James... Ne t'approche pas de moi !"

"Mais qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu peux m'expliquer à moi ?"

Il se retourna et c'était la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état. Jamais je ne l'avais vu verser une larme et pourtant aujourd'hui ses yeux mouillés en montraient clairement la présence de larmes...

"Que je t'explique quoi James !"

"Ce qui ne va pas..."

"Ce qui ne va pas ?!"

Il se leva et s'essuya le visage de sa manche.

"Elle est morte James ! Morte !"

"Quoi ?!"

"Mary-Lee ! Elle m'a quitté alors qu'elle était dans mes bras bien réveillé ! Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mais elle est morte..."

"Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt !"

Je me précipita vers mon meilleur ami et le serra contre moi.

"Pourquoi ? Parce que je pensais être assez fort mais je ne peux James ! Je ne peux être si fort... Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'a rien fait ! Elle ne méritait pas de quitter ce monde..."

Je ne préférais rien dire le laissant s'exprimer. De toute façon que voulez-vous dire dans ces circonstances ? Là seul chose que je savais c'est qu'il pouvait compter sur moi pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve car il n'y a rien de pire que perdre un être cher... Si ça aurait été lui, il aurait été heureux d'être soutenu par son meilleur ami alors c'est ce qu'il ferait ! Non pas par pitié mais par amour fraternel car j'ai toujours considérait Sirius comme le frère que je n'avais pas... On resta alors là tous les deux. Sirius ne pleura pas longtemps... Peut-être par fierté le connaissant mais je savais que même s'il le cachait, il n'en souffrait pas moins et que les jours et les semaines qui suivront risqueront d'être dur...

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Les autres apprirent peu de temps après moi la mort de Mary-Lee... Lily en était autant anéanti que Sirius. Après tout c'était normal vu qu'elle était les meilleures amies ! Remus aussi eut un choc. Pourtant personne en parlait... Personne n'osait aborder ce sujet car tout le monde avait trop mal de cette perte. Son enterrement fut préparer par Dumbledore lui-même qui avait été prévenir les parents. Quand je repense à ce jour sinistre, ça ne devrait pas être les parents qui enterre leur enfant. Je n'osait même pas imaginé la douleur qu'ils ont. Sirius a rencontré les parents de Mary-Lee. ça lui a fait un choc... Lui qui ne s'attendait pas à les voir dans ces circonstances. Il s'attendait cependant à ne pas être très bien accueilli et pourtant les parents de Mary-Lee l'ont écouté et traité comme leur propre fils ou gendre si on peut dire... Ils ne lui en voulaient pas du tout... En même temps ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Non c'était celle du seigneur des ténèbres. A la fin de la cérémonie, Sirius était venu me voir moi et Lily pour nous parler ou plutôt parler à Lily...

"Lily. Je te présente mes excuses... Mary-Lee voulait que je crois en toi et que je me réconcilie avec toi... Elle m'a dit que quoi qu'il arrive on ne doit pas se diviser mais se serrer les coudes et que tu n'y étais pour rien à ce qui lui était arrivé."

Lily fut surprise mais sourit.

"J'accepte tes excuses et je te présente à mon tour les miennes pour le mal que j'ai pu te causer..."

Elle lui tendit la main et Sirius la prit pour l'attirer vers lui et la serrer fort. Il la relâcha alors et dit :

"Je te serre pas trop longtemps contre moi sinon ma tête risque d'être mis à prix..."

Je souris... Bon c'est vrai que sur le coup j'ai été surpris mais je sais qu'il ne fait ça que par amitié et puis je le fais confiance...

"D'ailleurs, rien que pour ce geste je devrais te t'étrangler !"

Sirius rigola légèrement pour finir par redevenir sérieux... Ainsi se finit l'enterrement de Mary-Lee prêt de ses ancêtres... Quand à nous ? Nous ne l'oublierons jamais pour tout ce qu'elle a fait...

**A suivre...**


	19. La victoire, mais à quel prix ?

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Dernier chapitre !!! Il en suivra un épilogue ! Et une suite... Mais sous un autre nom donc comme une nouvelle fic. Je vous passerais le nom pour que vous suiviez dans la note de l'auteur de l'épilogue.

Je sais que c'est cour mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement... Donc ne m'en voulait pas trop --" Sinon l'épilogue arrivera dans une semaine au plus car il faut que je trouve un titre à la suite et que je commence à l'écrire Donc quand j'aurais posté l'épilogue, le premier chapitre de la nouvelle fic sera posté aussi

Sinon n'hésitez pas sur les reviews (ça encourage à vous donner plus rapidement la suite xD) ! et bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 18 :**

La victoire, mais à quel prix ?

Nous avons eu une petite conversation avec Dumbledore, Lily, Sirius, Remus et moi... Il nous a fait promettre de ne pas partir à la recherche de ce seigneur noir et que c'était à lui de s'en occuper. On a bien essayé de protester tous les quatre mais il avait été catégorique au point de nous refuser l'accès à Poudlard l'année prochaine si on tentait quelque chose. Seulement sans Poudlard... pas d'exam et sans exam... notre avenir risque d'être plus dur. Nous étions tous les quatre conscient de ce fait et nous avons dû finir par nous plier à ses désirs... Il nous a alors promis que tous les crimes commis ne resteraient pas impuni... Qu'il s'en chargerait personnellement. Cela nous réchauffait quelque peu le cœur malgré tout... Nous dûmes alors préparer notre rentrée comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais on savait tous que ce n'était pas le cas... Pour Peter, Lily le soupçonnait de trahison mais des preuves ont été apporté comme quoi il est bien de notre côté. Ainsi Lily s'excusa et il lui pardonna... Tout était presque rentré dans l'ordre sauf que Mary-Lee n'était plus là près de nous... à rigoler avec nous et je voyais bien que ça avait changé Sirius. Il ne réagissait plus de la même façon mais pas comme j'aurais pensé. Peut-être était-ce sa fierté mais il essayait de prouver encore plus qu'avant qu'il maîtrisait la situation et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre seulement moi je n'était pas aveugle... Bref. Nous sommes en août et nous avons tout cinq commencé à acheter nos affaires d'école pour notre dernière année à Poudlard tandis que Dumbledore était parti de son côté régler le problème du seigneur noir...

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Nous étions tous les cinq dans une des chambres de nouveau repère que Dumbledore avait établi à parler de divers sujet dont la rentrée qui était le centre du sujet en ce moment... Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que nous prenions le train... Une semaine que tout deviendrait normal... A cette pensée je regardais Lily en train de plier et me dit : "Normal ? J'espère...". J'en avait marre de me prendre tout sur la tête et je pense que pour les autres c'est pareil... Il serrait peut-être temps de passer une année convenable sans problème !

"Les gars ? Vous croyez qu'on va passez une année tranquille ?" finis-je par dire.

"Ben avec les pleines lunes de Lunard déjà c'est pas gagné !" Dit Sirius en rigolant.

ça faisait trois semaines que Mary-Lee nous avait quitté et Sirius avait gagné une certaine assurance... peut-être de l'arrogance des fois ! Mais je ne disais rien car ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher sa douleur car je savais qu'il ne s'en était toujours pas remis...

"Oui mais s'il n'y avait que ça, ça serait génial !" Dit-je.

"Ouais mais en même temps on a tellement l'habitude d'avoir toujours de l'action que ça risque de vous manquer..." Dit Remus.

"C'est vrai ! Entre les pleines lunes de Lunard et les crises de Miss Evans..."

"Comment ça des crises M. Black ?!" Dit Lily d'un air faussement choqué.

"Ben tu sais, un coup James est plutôt beau gosse mais un coup je le déteste..."

"J'étais pas comme ça !"

"Non pas du tout... Tu étais seulement pas décidé à avouer que tu l'aimais !" Dit Sirius en rigolant.

"Bon d'accord j'avoue que des fois j'allais loin mais c'était pour son bien... Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui désenfle la cervelle sinon il allait exploser !"

"Hey !" Dis-je.

"Mais je t'aime quand même mon chéri !" Dit-elle en me faisant son petit regard d'ange.

"Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à lui en vouloir avec cette petite tête de frimousse..." soupirais-je.

"Elle t'a ensorcelé mon pauvre et maintenant elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de toi..." Rigola Remus.

"Et de son corps !" Dit Peter.

Je me retournais vers lui ainsi que les autres surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Ouah ! Peter se dévergonde !" Dit Sirius éclatant de rire.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et que Dumbledore apparut.

"Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais j'aimerais vous parler à tous..."

Il entra alors et referma la porte.

"Comme vous le savez, je suis parti la poursuite du seigneur noir pour l'arrêter dans ses agissements. Et grâce à plusieurs personnes nous avons réussit à l'exilé de l'Angleterre..."

"Mais je croyais que vous deviez le tuer !" Dit Sirius.

"Il faut que tu saches que nous ne pouvons faire la loi nous même et que le verdict du jugement a été le bannissement..."

"Oui mais !"

"Sirius... Je comprend ta douleur mais c'est la justice et nous devons nous plier à elle... Le principal est qu'il ne peut plus rien faire."

"Oui. Mais pour combien de temps professeur..." dis-je. "Vous savez très bien qu'il reviendra quand il aura retrouvé une plus grande force !"

"Et bien il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne la trouve pas..."

Il ouvrit la porte pour nous laisser alors méditer sur notre victoire si on pouvait dire. On se regardait et même si on savait qu'on avait gagné la bataille, on n'avait pas gagné la guerre... Ce sentiment se lisait aussi dans les yeux de Dumbledore comme s'il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre de ce seigneur noir.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Et voilà ! En un mois, il avait finit par réussir à le bannir ! Mais je trouvais ça trop facile et trop rapide... Juste le bannir... ça cachait quelque chose. En y repensant, je me souvins que le professeur avait était septique en nous annonçant la nouvelle. Comme s'il était persuadé que ça ne suffira pas pour l'arrêter. Seulement il avait perdu beaucoup de force et pas mal de ses sbires s'étaient fait arrêtés. S'il voulait revenir, il faudrait qu'il reforme son pouvoir et qu'il devienne plus puissant seulement je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui laissait l'occasion de devenir plus puissant ! Peut-être par respect avec la justice... Je ne savais pas mais il devait avoir une bonne raison ! En tout cas on risque d'être tranquille pendant un temps ! Du moins pendant notre 7ème année ! ça faisait déjà ça de moins... Il nous restait alors deux jours avant de partir et tout était redevenu normal. Lily et moi étions de nouveau ensemble et les maraudeurs soudés plus que jamais... Seulement plus rien ne serrait comme avant même si ça en était en apparence. Nous avons tous subit des choses qui nous ont changé mais Sirius encore plus ! Il est déterminé à ne pas l'oublier et ça je comprend mais il est aussi déterminé à se montrer plus fort, ce qui l'a rendu plus fier... Je ne sais pas ce que va donner cette nouvelle année mais ça promet ! En tout cas, pour moi et Lily, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer car on sait que maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, notre amour sera toujours le plus fort !

**A suivre à l'épilogue...**


	20. Epilogue

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Et voici l'épilogue ! Je posterais dans pas longtemps le premier chapitre de la nouvelle fic : "L'âme d'une émeraude" mais le prologue sera posté 8D Donc vous pourrez déjà lire le prologue si vous le souhaitez...

Sinon n'hésitez pas sur les reviews (ça encourage à vous donner plus rapidement la suite xD) ! et bonne lecture !!!

**Épilogue**

On prit le train ensemble heureux de retourner à Poudlard avec un nouvelle année qui s'annonçait bien tranquillement ! On avait cherchait pendant un moment ce qui pourrait bien nous arriver cette année mais apparemment rien à par pour le pauvre Sirius ! Tout le monde avait appris le décès de Mary-Lee mais ça n'avait pas empêcher certaines furies de se jeter sur l'occasion seulement Sirius restait inaccessible ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable pour ces jeunes filles malheureusement ! Hein ? Vous vous demandez qui parle ? Mais qui pourrait parler des groupies des maraudeurs comme ça ? Qui pourrait les haïr comme ça ? Vous n'avez toujours pas devinez ? Bon un indice... Je suis rousse avec des yeux aussi vert que des émeraudes... Et oui c'est bien moi ! Lily ! De retour à vous raconter notre histoire... Une histoire qui fini mal mais aussi bien... On a perdu Mary-Lee mais la vie continue et elle n'aimerait pas qu'on se lamente toute notre vie sur sa mort. Elle voudrait qu'on vive. La seule chose qui est sûre est qu'on ne l'oubliera pas.

Dans le train, je me retrouvais James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et avec Emy !!! Je ne l'avais pas vu de l'été et on dût lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. La mort de Mary-Lee lui fit un choc et elle pleura c'est alors qu'un élève toqua à notre porte et l'ouvrit. Un beau brun aux yeux bleus... (enfin beau vous le gardez pour vous sinon James risque de lui éclater la figure...).

"Excusez-moi... je suis nouveau ici et je cherche une certaine Lily Evans..." Dit-il sous le regard noir de James.

Il n'avait encore rien fait que rien qu'à voir la tête de James il le prenait déjà comme un rival potentiel qui risquait de lui piquer sa copine. Mais il oublie un truc, c'est que je n'aime que lui et ça ne risque pas ! Je me levai alors.

"C'est moi..."

"On m'a dit de vous remettre ça quand je vous croiserais dans le train..."

Il me tendit une petite boite.

"Et peut-on savoir de qui ça vient ?" Dit sèchement James.

"Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois lui remettre ceci..."

Je pris cette petite boite et hésitai à l'ouvrir mais le jeune homme insista. Je l'ouvris alors et découvrit un bijou bien bizarre... On dirait un collier mais en même temps pas exactement.

"Il s'agit d'un ancien bijou qui se porte sur la tête et qui fait le tour... Le petit émeraude que vous voyait se met au niveau du front..."

"Mais pourquoi me donner ça ?"

"Parce qu'il s'agit d'un bijou de l'une de vos ancêtres..."

"Mais comment ?"

Je le touchai attendant une réponse de la part de ce jeune homme mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une lumière verte sortit de l'émeraude au moment où je le touchais. Une lumière envahissant tout le compartiment au point de nous aveugler. J'eu alors l'impression de voler jusqu'à sombre dans les ténèbres...

**A suivre à la nouvelle fic : L'âme d'une émeraude**


End file.
